Akai Ito
by Hoshikawa Mey
Summary: Benang merah telah terhubung,, Ichigo dan Rukia resmi menadi tunangan.. Cuma EPILOG kecil, tentunya sedikit manis. RnR please...
1. Chapter 1

**Akai Ito**

**Author : Meyrin Hawk**

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Pairing : Ichigo K. x Rukia K.**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo**

**Summary : **Ichigo pergi dari rumah membawa kekesalan pada Isshin bersama adik kembarnya. Rukia melarikan diri dari kekangan keluarga Kuchiki. Keduanya dipertemukan seperti terikat oleh benang merah. Akankah benang merah itu diputuskan oleh seseorang yang telah mengikat benang merah tersbut?

**Chapter 1**

"Ugh…" desah seorang gadis menyeka keringat yang mengucur di keningnya dari sela-sela rambut hitam miliknya.

Gadis itu nampak kelelahan, belum lagi sengat matahari musim panas yang sangat terik serta bisingnya kendaraan yang lalu lalang membuat kepalanya terasa berputar-putar.

Gadis itu adalh Kuchiki Rukia. Seorang putri dari kelurga terpandang, seorang gadis yang tanpa pikir panjang sudah lari dari pengawal-pengawalnya. Lari dari kekangan keluarga Kuchiki yang seperti memenjarakan setiap kebebasannya.

Rukia menghentikan langkahnya untuk sekedar mengambil nafas sejenak. Nafasnya terus memburu. Ia sadar kalau fisiknya semakin melemah belakangan ini. Ya, fisik yang melemah. Mungkin hal itu adalah sebagian dari banyaknya alasan Nii-sama'nya terus mengekang Rukia di sangkar emas keluarga Kuchiki.

Tidak peduli dengan langkahnya yang mulai sempoyongan. Rukia terus melanjutkan pelariannya, mngingat bahwa ia belum terlalu jauh lari dari pengawalnya. Ia benar-benar tidak peduli. Yang ia pikirkan hanyalah lari. Lari sejauh mungkin…

Langkahnya kembali terhenti ketika melihat sekelompok anak SD tengah asyik bercerita serta bercanda ria. Rukia menatap sendu anak-anak SD tersebut. Rukia iri melihat kebebasan anak-anak SD itu bisa menikmati hidup mereka dengan bebas. Sangat iri…

Lamunan Rukia terhenti ketika melihat salah seorang dari anak SD tadi menyebrang jalan dengan wajah gembira tanpa tahu kalau sebuah kendaraan sedang melaju kencang kearahnya.

"Awas! Bahaya!" teriak Rukia secara refleks mendorong anak SD tadi ketrotoar jalan. Mereka berdua terjatuh di trotoar, kendaraan yang hampir menyerempet mereka terus melaju kencang.

"Syukurlah, kau baik-baik saja." Rukia tersenyum sebelum jatuh pingsan.

"Hei, bangun!" paksa seorang siswa berseragam SMA yang memiliki tato 69 di pipinya. "Bangunlah Kurosaki! Kau pikir ini sudah jam berapa ha?"

"Hoaaam… semuanya sudah sudah pulang ya?" Tanya laki-laki yang memiliki potongan rambut bewarna orange mengangkat kepalanya dari lipatan tangannya diatas meja.

"Tentu saja. Ini kan sudah jam lima sore. Memangnya tadi malam kau tidur jan berapa?"

"Entahlah." jawabnya singkat setelah menguap beberapa kali.

"Kasihan sekali kau Hisagi." komentar datang secara tiba-tiba dari seseorang yang duduk di meja depan mereka berdua. "Setiap hari harus menunggui Kurosaki Ichigo si raja tidur itu." hardiknya sambil menaikan kacamatanya dengan ujung jari telunjuk.

"Diam kau mata empat! Kau juga ikut menuggui Kurosaki kan!" balas Hisagi.

"Jangan panggil aku mata empat, 69!"

"Sudahlah…" lerai Ichigo bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Ayo kita pulang"

"Tadaima…" kata Ichigo masuk kerumah setelah melepas sepatunya.

"Selamat datang." sambut Karin adik Ichigo yang terlihat tomboy tampak cuek.

"Wah… Ichi-nii!" kata Yuzu menghampiri Ichigo walaupun masih memakai clemek dan membawa spatula di tangannya.

"Ichi-nii ketiduran lagi ya?" tanya Yuzu nampak khawatir.

"Tidak." Jawab Ichigo singkat sambil berjalan menuju kamar.

"Ichi-nii jangn bohong! Nanti kutanya ke Ishida-nii, kalau ketahuan berbohong tidak akan kuberi makan malam."

"Ah… berisik!" Ichigo namapak kesal.

"Ichi-nii, tunggu dulu!" panggil Yuzu tidak dihiraukan. Ichigo malah menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Bagaimana ini?" gumam Yuzu khawatir.

"Biarkan saja dia, Yuzu." kata Karin tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari komik yang dibacanya.

**Rukia P.O.V**

"Dimana aku?" tanyaku pelan sambil melihat kesekelilingku.

Aku benar-benar yakin kalau sekarang aku bukan berada di Kuchiki Mansion karena barang-barang yang kulihat di dalam ruangan ini sangat kontras dengan barang-barang di Kuchiki Mansion.

Pandanganku terhenti ketika aku mendapati sosok pria berambut orange yang berdiri di pojokan pintu sambil menatapku dengan tatapan bingung dan terkejut.

Lama aku menatapnya. Dan baru kusadari ada yang janggal dari semua pengelihatanku ini.

"Se-seorang laki-laki? Ti-tidak me-makai baju?" tanyaku terbata-bata.

"Jangan-jangan…" gumamkudengan sejuta pikiran buruk mulai merasuki otakku.

"Kyaaa… mesum!"

**To be continue…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Akai Ito**

**Author : Meyrin Hawk**

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo © Bleach**

**Pairing : Ichigo K. x Rukia K.**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Typo**

**Summary : **Ichigo pergi dari rumah membawa kekesalan pada Isshin bersama adik kembarnya. Rukia melarikan diri dari kekangan keluarga Kuchiki. Keduanya dipertemukan seperti terikat oleh benang merah. Akankah benang merah itu diputuskan oleh seseorang yang telah mengikat benang merah tersbut?

**Chapter 2**

"Se-seorang laki-laki? Ti-tidak me-makai baju?" tanyaku terbata-bata.

"Jangan-jangan…" gumamkudengan sejuta pikiran buruk mulai merasuki pikiranku.

"Kyaaa… mesum!"

**Rukia P.O.V off**

**Flashback…**

"Huh, dasar Yuzu! Dia cerewet sekali." kesal Ichigo sambil melepas baju seragam lalu berbaring di tempat tidur.

Lama Ichigo termenung memandangi langit-langit kamarnya. Ichigo sama sekali tidak berminat memakai baju atau mengganti seragamnya. Ichigo lebih mementingkan pikirannya yang sendari tadi terus lalu lalang di dalam otaknya. Pikiran itu sungguh membebaninya, membuat kerutan permnen di alisnya semakin bertambah.

"Srrrk, srrrk." terdengar bunyi disebelah tempat Ichigo berbaringmembuyarkan lamunan Ichigo.

'Suara?' batin Ichigo.

'Suara apa itu?' lanjut Ichigo sambil menoleh kesebelahnya. Dengan seketika Ichigo mendapati sosok yang memunggunginya dengan rambut hitm terurai.

"A-a-pa ini?" Ichigo tergagap, cepat-cepat bangkit berdiri.

Akhirnya sosok tadi memutar badannya menghadap kearah Ichigo, dan dengan perlahan-lahan membuka mata. Ia bangun dari tempat tidur.

"Kyaaa… mesum!"

**Flashback off…**

"Ma-af. Aku benar-banar tidak tahu kalau seperti itu kejadiannya." sesal Rukia sekarang tengah duduk di bantal duduk kamar Ichigo.

"Huh! Sama saja" Ichigo mendengus kesal. "Lagi pula, kau Yuzu! Kenapa kau membawanya kesini? Bukannya keumah sakit?"

"Ichi-nii jangan bgitu donk! Dia kan sudah menolongku, mana mungkin kubiarkan begitu saja." prptes Yuzu.

"Ichi-nii ada-ada saja. Bagaimana membawanya kerumah sakit? Uang kita kan sedikit. Lagi pula Ichi-nii tidak ingin kita bertemu Tou-san dirumah sakit kan?" Karin memberi alasan yang cukup logis bagi Ichigo.

"Oke, oke…" Ichigo mengalah. "Ya sudah. Cepat katakana namamu dan dimana rumahmu. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, keluargamu pasti mencemaskanmu sekarang."

"Umm… namaku… Ru..kia." kata Rukia nampak sedang berpikir keras. "Dan aku… aku… aku tinggal di…" lanjut Rukia kemdian termenung.

"Oi, jangan bercanda! Jangan bilang kalau kau hilang ingatan!" bentak Ichigo mulai panik.

"En-entahlah… Tidak ada lagi yang aku ingat selain yang tadi."

"Coba ingat-ingat lagi. Siapa tahu ada yang terlewat oleh nee-chan." kata Yuzu.

"Hanya itu saja yang kuingat. Dan kalau tidak salah… aku seorang pelajar kelas dua SMA."

"Huh, kau ini menyebalkan sekali. Hal yang idak perlu seperti itu tidak usah di ucapkan!" kesal Ichigo.

"Jadi sekarang apa yang akan Ichi-nii lakukan kepada Rukia-nee?" tanya Karin.

"Ichi-nii?" Yuzu memandang Ichigo dengan penuh harap seolah mengharap belas kasihan untuk Rukia.

"Baik-baik… Tidak perlu memasang wajah seperti itu. Dia ku izinkan tinggal disini sampai ingatannya kembali."

"Horeee…" teriak Yuzu girang sambil memeluk Rukia.

"Sudah kuduga, Ichi-nii bukan orang yang tegaan." komentar Karin.

"Arigatou." Kata Rukia membungkuk dalam.

"Yuzu, pinjamkan bajumu padanya." perintah Ichigo kasihan melihat baju rukia yang sudah mulai kumal. "Aku rasa ukuran baju kalian sama. Dia kan pendek."

"Pen-dek?" Rukia mengerutkan dahinya nampak tidak suka dengan panggilan barunnya.

"Iya. Kau kan pendek." kata Ichigo tanpa dosa.

**Bletak!**

Sebuah jitakan keras mendarat sempurna di kepala Ichigo. Ichigo meringis kesakitan karena merasa kepalanya sudah dipaastikan benjol.

"Hei, apa masalahmu?" bentak Ichigo.

"Jangan panggil ku pendek, kepala jeruk!" hardik Rukia kini sudah berdiri di depan Ichigo.

"Memang kau pend…"

**Bletak!**

Jitakan kedua kembali mendarat di kepala Ichigo. Membuat Ichigo tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Hei! Sakiiit!"

"Sudah aku bilang, jangan panggil aku pendek!"

Mata mereka berdua saling bertatapan dengan tatapan marah. Seolah-olah ada aliran listrik tegangan tinggi yang menghubungkan tatapan mereka.

"Kalian berdua cepat sekali akrabnya. Benar-benar serasi." komentar Karin.

"Apanya yang serasi?" protes Ichigo dan Rukia secara bersamaan.

"Wah… benar-benar kompak." tambah Yuzu kegirangan.

Ichigo dan Rukia hanya bisa ber'blushing riamendengar komentar Karin dan Yuzu.

"Aku berangkat!" seru Ichigo keluar dari rumahnya.

"Ya! Selamat jalan…" jawab Yuu setengah berteriak karena ia sedang mencuci piring bersama Rukia.

"Yuzu, aku duluan ya…" teriak Karin sambil memasang sepatnya di teras. "Rukia-nee, aku pergi." Lanjutnya sebelum kelua dari rumah.

"Ichi-nii'mu tidak kelelahan? Dia kan baru pulang kerja jam empat pagi." tanya Rukia disela-sela kegiatn mencuci piring.

Yuzu menghela nafas sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Rukia. "Ichi-nii sudah terbiasa seperti itu sejak kelas satu SMA. Sejak… kaa-san meninggal."

**Flashback…**

"A-apa? Yang benar saja?" tanya Ichigo nampak shock. Pandangan matanya tidak lepas dari ayahnya.

"Otousan tidak bercanda, Ichigo." Kata Isshin memegang pundak putranya dengan kuat, mencoba meyakinkan setiap perkataan yang telah ia ucapkan adalah benar.

"Otousan harap kau mau menerimanya, Ichigo. Dan juga kalian, Karin dan Yuzu."

"Tidak! AKU TIDAK MAU!" tolak Ichigo menepis kuat tangan Isshin dari pundaknya.

"Bisa-bisanya kau bilang kalau wanita bernama Unohana Retsu ini adalah ibu baru kami, padahal baru tadi pagi kaa-san dimakamkan!" bentak Ichigo sambil menunjuk Unohana Retsu yang dari tadi berdiri di sebelah Isshin sambil terus menunduk.

"Memang itulah kenyataannya, Ichigo. Masaki sendiri yang memintanya padaku." jelas Isshin.

"TIDAK! Kau gila, tou-san! Dan kau!" kata Ichigo berapi-api menatap Unohana Retsu. "Kau wanita menjijikkan!"

"Ichigo!" bentak Isshin, tapi Ichigo tidak peduli.

"KAU DENGAR? MEN-JI-JIK-KAN!"

**Plakk!**

Tamparan cukup keras mendarat di pipi Ichigo, membuat Ichigo erhenti menghakimi Unohana.

"Jaga bicaramu, Ichigo." kata Isshin marah.

"Tou-san." gumam Ichigo memegangi pipinya yang terasa panas bekas tamparan.

"Tou-san, Ichi-nii…" isak Yuzu. "Kumohon jangan bertengkar…"

Karin langsung memeluk Yuzu. Mencoba menenangkan saudara kembarnya, walaupun saat itu Karin juga ikut-ikutan menangis.

"Hapus air mata kalian." Kata Ichigo kemudian menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Suasana masih terasa tegang diruang keluarga itu, tidak ada yang berani bicara sedikitpun. Baik Isshin maupun Retsu, keduanya memilih untuk diam seribu bahasa. Begitu juga Kari dan Yuzu yang tangisannya sudah reda.

Keheningan itu terpecah ketika Ichigo turun dari kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua sambil membawa tas ransel di punggungnya.

"Ichi-nii?" gumam Karin.

"Ichigo, apa-apaan ini?" tanya Isshin.

"Aku prig. Aku tidak mau tinggal satu rumah dengan wanita itu, walaupun kaa-san sendiri yang memintanya untuk disini." jelas Ichigo tanpa memadang wajah ayahnya.

"Ichi-nii jangan pergi…" rengek Yuzu kembali terisak sambil memeluk Ichigo. Mencoba menahan kergian kakak kesayangannya itu.

"Yuzu… aku harus pergi." kata Ichigo mencoba memberi pengertian.

"Ta-tapi… hiks… aku ingin bersama Ichi-nii."

"Ayolah Yuzu…" kata Ichigo melepaskan pelukan Yuzu lalu berjalan menuju pintu.

"Tunggu Ichi-nii!" panggil Karin membuat Ichigo menoleh keblakang. "Tunggu dulu sebentar. Aku ikut dengan Ichi-nii…" kata Karin kemudian berlari kekamarnya untuk mengemasi pakaiannya.

"Ma-maaf, tou-san." kata Yuzu kemudian. "Bukannya aku tidak sayang pada tou-san. Tapi aku ingin…"

"Pergilah…" potong Isshin seperti tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Yuzu. "Pergilah bersama Ichi-nii'mu itu. Dan kau, Ichigo." Katanya menatap serius Ichigo. "Awas kalau kau tidak bisa menjaga adik-adikmu dengan baik."

"Cih! Setidaknya aku tidak akan membawa ibu baru untuk mereka."

**Flashback off…**

"Ya, sejak itulah… Ichi-nii bekerja paruh waktu dan membiayai kebutuhan rumah dan sekolah." Cerita Yuzu dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Ma-maar, aku tidak bermaksud untuk…"

"Tidak apa." potong Yuzu. "Itu memang sudah menjadi keputusan kami sejak dulu." lanjut Yuzu kembali tersenyum ceria.

"O ya, nee-chan belum tahu nama lengkap Ichi-nii kan? Namanya Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Eh, Kurosaki apa?" tanya Rukia bingung.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, nee-chan."

"Kurosaki strawberry ( strawberry = Ichigo )" ulang Rukia membuat Yuzu tertawa.

"Bukan Ichigo yang itu. Tapi Ichi-go."

"O… ya, itulah…" Rukia masih nampak bingung. "Ngomong-ngomong Yuzu tidak berangkat sekolah? Sebentar lagi masuk lho…"

"E, iya. Aku lupa." Yuzu cepat-cepat mengeringkan tangannya dan mengambil tasnnya. "Aku pergi dulu ya, nee-chan." kata Yuzu sebelum pergi.

"Huuh…" Rukia menghela nafasnya yang terasa berat.

"Aku benar-benar orang jahat ya. Padahal ingatanku sudah berangsur pulih, masih saja mau merepotkan orang lain."

**To be continue…**

Huwaaa…. Gomen…

Di chap ini kebanyakan nyeritain tentang keluaraganya Ichigo… *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Tenang aja, chap depan Mey janji mau masuki romance Ichirukinya….

Okay…

**Please Read and Review….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Akai Ito**

**Author : Meyrin Hawk**

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo © Bleach**

**Pairing : Ichigo K. x Rukia K.**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Typo**

**Summary : **Ichigo pergi dari rumah membawa kekesalan pada Isshin bersama adik kembarnya. Rukia melarikan diri dari kekangan keluarga Kuchiki. Keduanya dipertemukan seperti terikat oleh benang merah. Akankah benang merah itu diputuskan oleh seseorang yang telah mengikat benang merah tersbut?

**Chapter 3**

"Huaaah…" Ichigo menguap saat jam pelajaran matematika elesai, berganti dengan jam istirahat.

"Kurosaki-kun…" panggil seorang gadis berambut panjang dengan warna orange kecoklatan memandang Ichigo dengan wajah cantiknya.

"Hn, Inoue?"

"Kurosaki-kun mau tidur lagi ya?"

"Tidak." Jawab Ichigo datar.

"Sudahlah, Orihime. Tidak usah kau perhatikan si rambut jeruk itu." Canda seorang gadis berambut cepak seperti laki-laki. Inoue langung blushing.

"Ugh… shut up Tatsuki" dengus Ichigo kesal. Tatsuki hanya tertawa saja.

"Tapi aneh sekali melihat kau tidak tidur pada jam istirahat." Komentar Hisagi.

"Aku memang sedang tidak ingin tidur."

"Akui saja, Kurosaki. Sekaang kau mencoba untuk menghapus gelar si 'raja tidur' milikmu kan." hardik Ishida.

"I know…" kata Keigo berptar-putar lebay.

"Apanya?" tanya Tatsuki nampak sebal melihat tingkah Keigo.

"Ichigo pasti sedang jatuh cinta."

"Jatuh… cin..ta?" Inoue gugup kaena ia berharap namanyalah yang ada di hati Ichigo sekarang.

"Iya." timpal Mizuiro tanpa hentinya mengotak-atik posel di tangannya. "Hanya orang yang sedang jatuh cinta yang bisa merubah kebiasaan orang itu sehari-hari."

"Huh! Jatuh cinta pada siapa? Kucing ttanggaku?" ejek Ichigo. Sontak disambut gelak tawa temean-temannya.

"Selera humormu rendah sekali, Kurosaki." cela Ishida selalu pedas.

"Cih! Dasar mata empat." umpat Ichigo sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan tmepat duduknya.

Ia memutuskan untuk menghindari ledekan dari teman-temannya yang terus mengusiknya. Ia ingin tenang. Berada di atap sekolah adalah pilihan tepat baginya. Disana ia bisa tidur tanpa harus di ganggu oleh sindiran Ishida ang tajam, atau tarian lebay ala Keigo.

**Ichigo P.O.V**

'Rukia?' batin Ichigo ketika memandangi awan yang terus bergerak diatas langit.

Entah kenapa, sosoknya yan membuatku kesal tadi malam malah sekarang mengusikku karena kejadian tadi pagi.

**Flashback…**

Ichigo memasuki rumahnya dengan sangat perlahan, berusaha untuk tidak membuat suara sekecil apapun mengingat saat itu jam baru menunjukkan pukul empat pagi.

"Siapa?" tanya seseorang dari arah dapur menghampiri Ichigo yang berada di ruang tengah. "Oh… rupanya kau rambut jeruk." lanjut Rukia setelah melihat sosok Ichigo.

Sebenarnya Ichigo sangat kesal dengan cara Rukia memanggilnya 'rambut jeruk'. Ingin sekali rasanya Ichigo membalas dengan mengatai Rukia pendek. Ya… tapi pada kenyataannya ia hanya memilih diam. Ia takut akan membangunkan kedua adiknya yang sedang tertidur, bila ia bertengkar mulut dengan Rukia.

"Dariman kau" tanya Rukia menatap Ichigo cemas.

"Pulang kerja." Jawab Ichigo datar. "Kau sendiri, kenapa pagi-pagi ada di dapur?"

"Aku haus."

"Oh… sudah ya. Aku mau istirahat sebentar sebelum prig kesekolah." kata Ichigo mulai melangkah menuju kamarnya.

"E-eh, tunggu!" tahan Rukia membuat Ichigo kembali menoleh kea rah Rukia dengan wajah sebal.

"Apa lagi?"

"Ma-af, aku sudah meepotkanmu." Rukia merasa amat bersalah.

"Tidak usah sungkan."

"Aku yakin…adik-adikmu sangat bangga padamu. Percayalah… sesulit apapun hidup yang kau jalani, orang-orang disekelilingmu paasti akan memberi dukungan penuh kepadamu." Rukia tersenyum tulus.

Ichigo hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar perkataan Rukia. Ia sadar kalau gadis itu sedang memberikan dukungan kepadanya. Lagi pula ada sosok lain yang sekarang di lihat Ichigo pada diri Rukia.

Sosok itu, sosok yang selalu bisa menghangatkan hati Ichigo. Sosok yang sangat Ichigo rindukan hingga detik ini…

**Flashback off…**

"Kaa-san, aku rindu padamu." Gumamku sebelum teertidur di atap gedung sekolah.

**Ichigo P.O.V off…**

"Tadaima…" kata Ichigo saat tiba dirumah.

"Selamat dating, Kurosaki-san." Sambut Rukia terus memasak didapur.

"Lho? Rupanya ku, Rukia." kata Ichigo terkejut mendapati sosok Rukia di dapur. "Mana Karin dan Yuzu?"

"Mereka berdua sedang mengerjakan tugas dirumah temannya."

"Oh." Ichigo ber'oh ria. "O ya, jangan panggil aku Kurosaki. Aku jadi ingat orang tua bodoh yang dulu tinggal bersamaku."

"Kalau begitu Ichigo-kun saja."

"Apa sih, pakai kun segala. Sok dekat. Panggil Ichigo saja."

"Iya… strawberry kan?

"Bunkan yang itu! Tapi Ichi-go… Artinya pelindung tauuu…" protes Ichigo kesal.

"Terserah kau sajalah." Rukia mengalah dan kembali focus ke masakannya.

Ichigo berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya tanpa melepasbaju seragamnya terlbih dahulu seperti tempo hari. Ia menghargai keberadaan Rukia dirumahnya. Ichigo tidak ingin Rukia berteriak karena melihatnya yang sedang bertelanjang dada.

**Tok tok tok**

Bunyi ketukan di pintu kamar Ichigo hanya ditanggapi diam oleh Ichigo. Ichigo sangat malas bila ia harus bergerak ketika ia sudah berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Ichigo, makanannya sudah siap." Kata Rukia dari balik pintu dengan sura agak pelan. Ia takut membangun Ichigo kalau memang sudah tertidur.

"Apakah kau ingin makan?"

Hening…

Tidak ada jawaban dai Ichigo. Rukia terdiam sejenak di depan pintu kamar Ichigo. Hingga…

**Cklek**

Wajah Rukia meona merah karena malu. Ichigo sekarang berdiri tepat didepannya. Jarak mukanya dengan dada Ichigo yang bidang sangatlah dekat, sehingga ia bisa mendengar detak jatung Ichigo yang berdetak normal. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan detak jantungnya yang berdetak sangat kencang.

"Nanti saja." Kata Ichigo datar.

Ichigo menundukkan kepalanya karena perbedaan tinggi mereka yang amat jauh. Rukia pun mendongakkan wajahnya menatap wajah Ichigo yang tepat berada di atasnya.

"Rukia, kau demam?" tanya Ichigo menyadari perubahan warna di pipi Rukia.

"Ti-dak, a-ku baik-baik saja." Rukia tergagap.

"Masa'? Mukamu merah sekali." ujar Ichigo sambil menyentuhkan kedua tangannya di kedua pipi Rukia tanpa dosa. Pipi Rukia kian memerah.

Ichigo terdiam ketika menyentuhkan tangannya ke pipi Rukia. Bukannnya berusaha untuk merasakan suhu tubuh Rukia normal atau tidak. Tapi ia malah memandangi wajah Rukia yang menurutnya manis bila sedang memerah.

Mata hazelnya bertemu dengan mata violet indah Rukia. Perlahan Ichigo menunudukkan wajanya, mencoba memperpendek jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Rukia. Rukia yang jntungnya tengah berlarian entah kemana, hanya bisa diam ketika merasakan hembusan hangat nafas Ichigo menerpa wajahnya kian dekat.

Saat bibir Ichigo tinggal bebrapa cnti lagi menyentuh bibir Rukia, Ichigo menghentikan pergerakan wajahnya. Ichigo sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Rukia. Menatap gadis bermata violt itu dengan tatapan serius.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ichigo pelan dan lembut.

"Eh?"

"Seharusnya kau memejamkan matamu kalau akan berciuman." lanjut Icchigo sambil kembali mendekatkan wajahnya.

Entah kenapa… saat itu Rukia menuruti perkataan Ichigo. Ia menutup matanya. Membiarkan Ichigo mengakhiri jarak diantara mereka dengan sapuan lembut dari bibir Ichigo di bibir Rukia. Membiarkan bibirnya menjadi permainan bibir Ichigo. Menyatu bagai magnet yang saling tarik-menarik.

Ciuman Ichigo semakin tak terkendali ketika ia merasakan Rukia membalas ciumannya. Ciuman itu solah-olah tidak akan terenti andai saja pada saat itu mereka berdua tidaak mendengar Yuzu yang memanggil Ichigo di pintu depan sambil menangis.

"Ichi-nii…!"

**To be continue…**

Nah… gimana…?

Dah ada romance Ichiruki kan…?

So, it's the time….

**Read and review please….**

^o^


	4. Chapter 4

**sangkyouuuu minna...**

**dah mau ngreview cerita mey yang ga lengkap huruf-hurufnya ini...**

**authornya minta maaf banget (bungkuk-bungkuk)**

**Balasan review...**

**Arlheaa : **yups, ni dah update,,,

review terus ya...

**So-Chand 'Luph plend' ;** iaaa, ichi emang hentai ( dibankai ichi...)

**Aizawa Ayumu ; **Shangkyouuu buat sarannya... ni dah mey coba perbaiki...

**Riztichimaru ; **disini ketahuan kuq yuzu kenapa...

**Yanz ichiruki-chan ; **kecepatannya? hhe,,,

**Ruki Yagami Hiatus : **mey juga suka kuq,,,

hhe,,, hentai...

**aRaRaNcHa : **disini ketahuan kuq yuzu kenapa...

review terus yaaa

okaay minna,,,

]jangan bosan-bosannya ngerivew and ngebaca cerita fic mey yang gaje ang abal ini...

**Akai Ito**

**Author : Meyrin Hawk**

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Pairing : Ichigo K. x Rukia K.**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Typo**

**Summary : **Ichigo pergi dari rumah membawa kekesalan pada Isshin bersama adik kembarnya. Rukia melarikan diri dari kekangan keluarga Kuchiki. Keduanya dipertemukan seperti terikat oleh benang merah. Akankah benang merah itu diputuskan oleh seseorang yang telah mengikat benang merah tersbut?

**Chapter 4**

Ciuman itu solah-olah tidak akan terenti andai saja pada saat itu mereka berdua tidaak mendengar Yuzu yang memanggil Ichigo di pintu depan sambil menangis.

"Ichi-nii…!"

…

…

Ichigo dan Rukia menghentikan ciumannya. Cepat-cepat mereka berdua lari ke pintu depan. Disana mereka mendapati sosok Yuzu yang menangis sambil memapah Karin yang pakaiannya kotor serta luka lecet di pipi dan lutut Karin.

"Karin, Yuzu…" Rukia bergegas menghampir ssaudara kembar itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ichigo.

"Tadi aku pulang dari rumah Hana bersama Karin. Tapi begitu tiba di persimpangan jalan di depan, seseorang yang memakai topi dan seater merah mencoba menggangguku. Dan Karin… hiks… Karin terluka karena mencoba membelaku… hiks…" jelas Yuzu sambil terisak.

"Begitu ya." gumam Ichigo dingin sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Rukia, tolong jaga adikku. Aku pergi sebentar." Ichigo berjalan menuju pintu.

"Ichi, tunggu!" kejar Rukia. "Kau mau kemana?" tanya Rukia tapi tidak digubris.

"Ichigo BAKA! Kita tidak tahu keadaannya sekarang. Tadi memang orang itu sendiri, tapi mungkin sekarang dia sudah brsama teman-temannya."

Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya tanpa menoleh kearah Rukia. "Ternyata kau tidak mengeti ya, Rukia? Aku tidak peduli apakah orang itu ssendirian atau sedang besama temannya. Yamg pasti akan kubuat dia minta maaf kepada Karin dan Yuzu malam ini juga." tegas Ichigo berapi-api, lalu pergi meninggalkan rumah.

"Nee-chan, aku bersalah ya karena sudah membuat Ichi-nii dan nee-chan repot?" tanya Yuzu saat Rukia sedang mengobati luka-luka Karin.

"Tidak… semua itu bukan salahmu. Lebih baik kkita berdoa saja supaya Ichi-nii cepat pulang." kata Rukia lembut.

"Ini… hiks…" Karin terisak. Rukia terkejut kaena tidak biasanya Karin mudah menangis.

"Ini semua salahku…hiks… Kalau saja waktu itu aku tidak ikut-ikutan pergi dari rumah bersama Ichi-nii… hiks… hiks… Pasti sekarang aku dan Yuzu masih tinggal bersama tou-san dan tidak merepotkan Ichi-nii." sesal Karin sambil terus terisak.

"Karin…"

"Karin, Yuzu!" panggil Ichigo dari pintu depan. Cepat-cepat mereka bertiga menuju pintu depan. Disana sudah ada Ichigo dan seorang laki-laki bertopi yang sweaternya dicengkram kuat oleh Ichigo.

"Kau. Cepat minta maaf pada adikku!" perintah Ichigo mendorong laki-laki itu hingga berlutut di depan Karin dan Yuzu.

"Ma-maafkan aku. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengganggu kalian lagi." laki-laki itu ketakutan.

"Karin, Yuzu. Apakah ini sudah cukup?" tanya Ichigo.

"I-ya." jawab Karin dan Yuzu serentak.

"Cepat keluar dari rumahku!"

Laki- itu bergegas keluar, tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat Rukia. Cepat-cepat Rukia memalingkan wajahnya.

"K-kau. Aku tahu! Kau Kuchi…"

"Jangan ganggu Karin dan Yuzu lagi!" bentak Rukia cepat-cepat memotong perkataan laki-laki tadi. "Kau tidak dengar kata-kata Ichigo ya? Cepat pergi dari sini!" alih Rukia.

Laki-laki itu menoleh kearah Ichigo sedang memberikan dethglare'nya. Karena ketakutan, laki-laki itu mengambil langkah seribu dari rumah Ichigo

"Tidak salah lagi. Gadis itu memang benar-benar dia, Kuchiki-sama." kata seorang laki-laki berkepala botak berbicara lewat telepon.

Matanya tidak lepas memandangi Rukia yang tengah asyik menyiram bunga dari balik kaca jendela mobilnya. Laki-laki itu kemudian menutup kaca jendela mobilnya dan mulai menancap gas. Pergi meninggalkan rumah Ichigo.

"Lho, mana Ichi-nii?" Tanya Yuzu tidak mendapati sosok Ichigo di meja makan saat sarapan pagi.

"Hari ini kan libur. Pasti Ichi-nii akan tidur sampai siang." kata Karin cuek. Ia malah asyik menikmati sarapannya.

"Huffft… selalu saja begitu. Karin-chan, bisa tolong bangunkan Ichi-nii?"

"Ha? Kenapa mesti aku? Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak mau. Bisa-bisa aku dibentaknya lagi."

"Lalu mau suruh siapa lagi? Karin-chan kan yang paling berani diantara kami."

"Tidak mau."

"Sudah… biar aku saja." Kata Rukia telah selesai menyiram bunga did pan.

"Terimakasih ya, Rukia-nee." Karin merasa terbebas dari tugasnya. Rukia menimpalinya dengan senyum sambil berjalan menuju kamar Ichigo.

Rukia mendapati Ichigo tidur sambil menelungkupkan badannya. Rukia tersenyum simpul memandangi wajah Ichigo yang sangat tenang saat sedang tidur.

"Ichi, bangun." Panggil Rukia lembut. Berharap Ichigo akan bangun dengan sekali panggilan. Tapi Ichigo tidak bergeming.

"Ichigo." Rukia lebih menaikan volume suaranya. Ichigo tetap tidak bergeming. Lerutan di dahi Rukia mulai muncul, ia sudah mulai kesal.

"Hei, jeruk baka! Bangun! Ini sudah pagi…" Rukia semakin menaikan volume suaranya.

Berhasil. Ichigo mulai bergerak. Rukia tersenyum puas atas hasil jerih payahnya. Tapi senyumnya berangsur puda ktika Ichigo menariknya ke tempat tidur.

"Huwaaa…" jerit Rukia terkejut atas tidakan Ichigo yang menariknya dan memeluknya sangat erat diatas tempat tidur.

Tampaknya Ichigo tidak sadar atas tindakannya itu, karena terlihat saat itu Ichigo masih tertidur.

"I… Ichigo, kau berbaring diatasku." Kata Rukia lirih sambil ber'blushing ria.

"Rukia-nee, kenapa menjerit?" tanya Karin mendatangi kamar Ichigo setelah dipaksa Yuzu yang khawatir mendengar jeritan Rukia.

"Umm… Karin?" gumam Ichigo baru saja terbangun. Nampaknya ia belum sadar kalau Rukia berada dibawahnya.

"Ichi-nii… mesum." kata Karin sebelum meninggalkan kamar Ichigo.

Ichigo termenung melihat tingkah aneh adiknya. Namun kemudian ia merasakan nafas seseorang dri arah bawah wajahnya.

"Eh?" gumam Ichigo akhirnya menoleh kebawahnya. Ia langsung bisa melihat wajah Rukia dengan jarak yang sangat dekat, sedang menatap Ichigo dengan malu.

"Huwaaa… maaf." Ichigo cepat-cepat bangkit berdiri. Ichigo memalingkan wajahnya untuk menutupi semburat merah di pipinya.

"Sa-sarapanya sudah siap." Rukia masih terlihat blushing.

Cepat-cepat Rukia meninggalkan kamar Ichigo. Rukia tidak ingin terus merasakan jantungnya yang sselalu berdebar-debar karena Ichigo. Apalagi kejadian barusan membuatnya kembali teringat dengan ciuman hangat yang Ichigo berikan kemarin…

**mmmmm**

'Aneh, sudah beberapa hari ini Rukia terus menghindariku.' batin Ichigo memandang keluar jendela kelasnya.

Pikirannya terus melayang entah kemana. Bahkan Keigo yang biasanya ia tinju keluar kelas karena tingkahnya yang menyebalkan, Ichigo diamkan saja. Menari-nari di depan Ichigo, sambil sesekali menggoda Ichigo dengan pertanyaan ysng tidak masuk akal.

Di sudut lain, di ruangan kelas yang sama dengan Ichigo. Inoue terus memperhatikan Ichigo dari jauh. Inoue sadar ada yang berubah pada diri Ichigo akhir-akhir ini. Walaupun Ichigo sendiri dan yang lainnya tidak menyadari perubahan itu, Inoue tetap akan mnjadi orang pertama yang menyadarinya. Karena ia sudah mengenal betul kebiasaan Ichigo. Sekecil apapun itu…

**Inoue P.O.V**

Aku terus memandangi Kurosaki dari jarak jauh. Begitulah caraku untuk menyampaikan perasaan cintaku. Berharap suatu hari nanti Kurosaki akan menyadari keberadaanku, dan membukakan hatinya untukku.

Aku tahu, aku bodoh. Aku terlalu pengecut untuk menyatakan cintaku. Aku idak seprti penggemar Kurosaki yang berani mendekati Kurosaki, bahkan menyatakan cinta kepada Kurosaki.

Aku juga tidak seperti Tatsuki yang bisa memanggil Kurosaki dengan sebutan jeruk, atau apapun yang bisa membuat Kurosaki bereaksi cemberut karenanya.

Ingin sekali rasanya aku menangis saat Kurosaki tidak benar-benar memandangku. Aku ingin Kurosaki melihatku. Memberikan tatapan terlembutnya untukku, juga memberikan tatapan cintannya kepadaku.

Ah, sayangnya itu cuma mimpi bagiku. Toh kenyataannya Kurosaki hanya menganggapku teman biasa. Entah unuk siapa hatinya akan diberikan. Aku tidak tahu. Hatinya seperti masih tertutup rapat.

Tapi… apakah hati itu perlahan bisa aku sentuh? Apakah aku bisa menjadi tempat pelabuhan terakhir hatinya?

Kenapa tidak?

Bukankah tempo hari aku mendengar sendiri dari mulut Kurosaki saat Ishida mengintrogasinya tentang type gadis kesukaanny, Kurosaki bilang… dia suka gadis yang bersemangat, ceria dan tegar…

Bukankah aku seperti itu?

Tapi kenapa Kurosaki tidak pernah melihatku..?

**Normal P.O.V**

Inoue bangkit dari kursinya. Dengan susah payah ia telah berhasil mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk mndekati Ichigo yang duduk termenung sendiri.

"Apa gara-gara kejadian tempo hari ya?" Ichigo bertanya pada dirinya sendiri dengan suara pelan tapi bisa didengar oleh Inoue yang tepat berdiri di sisi kanan tempat duduk Ichigo.

"Memangnya apa yang sudah Kurosaki-kun lakukuan?" selidik Ionue hati-hati.

"Cuma kecelakaan kecil." jawab Ichigo tidak sadar. "Eh, Inoue?" Ichigo tersadar.

"Hai, Kurosaki-kun. Dari tadi melamun terus. Memangnya apa yang sedang Kurosaki-kun pikirkan?"

"Hn, tidak ada."

Ichigo kembali diam. Matanya kini menerawang keluar jendela. Mendiamkan Inoue, kembali larut dalam lamunannya.

'Sakit.' batin Inoue memgangi dadanya yang terasa nyeri…

**mmmmm**

Rukia mampir kesebuah toko pernak-pernik ketika dalam prjalanan pulang dari berbelanja. Matanya sedikit tertarik ketika melihat gantungan ponsel berbentuk chappy kesukaannya dari luar toko yang ia singgahi sekarang.

Memang sudah lama ia tidak berbelanja pernak-pernik chappy. Ya, semenjak ia kabur dari nii-sama'nya.

Mendadak dadanya terasa sesak. Sudah cukup lama ia menikmati kebebasannya. Bukanlah hal yang mustahil bila sebentar lgi ia ditemukan. Trlebih lagi laki-laki yang mengganggu Karin beberapa hari yang lalu mengenali sosoknya sebagai Kuchiki Rukia.

Beruntung sekali Rukia berhasil memotong perkataan laki-laki itu sebelum membongkar identitasnya di depan Ichigo. Entah Ichigo sadar atau tidak, yang jelas Ichigo tidak menanyainya lagi tentan keluarga dan ingatan Rukia. Terlebih lagi akhir-akhir ini Rukia cenderung menghindari percakapan dengan Ichigo karena kejadian mereka berciuman beberapa hari yang lalu.

'Aku rasa sebentar lagi semuanya akan selesai.' batin Rukia.

'Cepat atau lambat, nii-sama pasti akan menemukanku. Mereka bisa saja muncul kapanpun. Bahkan mungkin muncul di belakangku sekarang." sambungnya menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyentuh gantungan chappy yang ia lihat.

Mendadak tangannya terhenti sebelum menyentuh gantungan chappy tersebut. Jantungnya terasa terhenti sejenak, ekspresi wajahnya pun terlihat terkejut.

"Sudah cukup main-mainnya. Ayo pulang…"

Rukia menghela nafasnya, jantungnya kembali berdetak normal. Rukia pun jauh terlihat lebih tenang. Ia urungkan niatnya untuk menyentuh gantungan chappy tadi.

"Rukia, kau mendengarku?" tanya seorang pria dengan aura dinginnya dari tadi berdiri di belakang Rukia.

Dialah nii-sama'nya Rukia. Kuchiki Byakuya. Seorang anggota keluarga Kuchiki, terkenal dingin dan tegas. Tapi kesan dingin yang ia miliki itu tidak pernah merusak pesona ketampanannya yang bisa membuat wanita manapun bertekuk lutut dihadapannya…

"Ya, nii-sama." jawab Rukia lemah. "Aku mengerti."

Byakuya mulai melangkahkan kakinya, Rukia mengikutinya dari belakang. Mengikuti nii-sama'nya hingga masuk ke sebuah mobil jaguart hitam yang trparkir did pan toko.

"Ayo jalan, Ikaku." perintah Byakuya kepada sopirnya yang berkepala botak.

"Baik, Kuchiki-sama." Ikaku menjalankan mobilnya.

"Nii-sama." panggil Rukia dengan nada suara sopan dan hati-hati.

"…"

"Bolehkah aku menlpon Yuzu? Aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih."

Masih dengan sikap dingin, Byakuya mengambil ponsel yang ada di saku jas yang ia pakai. Ia menyerahkan ponselnya tanpa sedikitpun menoleh kearah Rukia.

"Sepuluh menit." katanya singkat.

**mmmmm**

Ichigo bergegas memasuki rumahnya ketika mendengar isakan Yuzu terdengar jlas di pintu depan. Terlebih lagi Yuzu mnangis sambil memanggil-manggil nama Rukia. Hal itu membuat Ichigo masuk kerumah seperti orang gila. Ia benaar-benar takut teerjadi sesuatu pada diri Rukia.

"Sudahlah, Yuzu. Jangan menangis lagi." kata Karin mencoba menenangkan.

"Ta-pi, Rukia-nee…"

"Rukiaaa…" Ichigo setengah berteriak menuju sumber suara tangisan Yuzu. Teriakan Ichigo berhasil menarik perhatian kedua adik kembarnya yang berada diruang tengah.

Kecemasan Ichigo bertambah ketika tidak mendapati sosok Rukia di ruang tengah, Yuzu langsung menghabur memeluknya sambil menangis.

"Yuzu, ada apa? Mana Rukia?" Ichigo panik setengah berteriak. Tapi bukan jawaban yang Ichigo peroleh, ia malah mendapat tangisan Yuzu semakin kencang.

"Yuzu?"

"Rukia-nee sudah pulang kerumahnya. Katanya dua sudah bertmu dengan keluarganya." jelas Karin memberi jawaban dari semua pertanyaan Ichigo.

"Pu…lang" gumam Ichigo. "Sudahlah, kalau sudah begitu kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia memang sudah mempunyai keluarga." Kata Ichigo mencoba menenangkan Yuzu, walaupun sebnarnya dia sendiri tidak tenang.

"Nona, kenapa Anda sudah sampai dirumah? Mana sopir, nona? Nona naik kereta lagi ya?" pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dilontakan oleh pelayan Rukia ketika melihat sosok majikannya sudah tiba dirumah dan sekarang edang berdiri memandang keluar dari jendela besar dipertengahan tangga Kuchiki Mansion yang luas.

"Bibi, aku tidak suka kalau bibi banyak bertanya padaku." protes Rukia kesal.

Rukia benci dikhawatirkan. Kembali ke Kuchiki Mansion bagaikan masuk ke sebuah penjara yang mengerikan. Bagaimanpun mewahnya Kuchiki Mansion itu, tetap saja tidak memberinya kebahagiaan.

"Nii-sama?"

"Kuchiki-sama belum pulang." pelayannya seolah-olah mengerti maksud dari pertanyaan Rukia. "Kuchiki-sama berpesan bahwa hari ini nona harus mengikuti les privat dan jam tambahan yang banyak nona tinggalkan selama seminggu ini."

Rukia muak dengan segala aturan yang sudah ditetapkan untuknya.

Rukia merindukan suasana di rumah Ichigo. Walaupun rumah itu sangat sederhana dan sempit, rumah itu tetap mampu memberikan kehangatan layaknya sebuah keluarga kepada Rukia.

Rukia merindukan saat-saat ia membantu Karin mengerjakan PR, atau saat-saat ia bercngkrama dengan Yuzu di dapur. Dan ada satu lagi yang Rukia rindukan.

Ichigo…

Semenjak Rukia meninggalkan rumah Ichigo. Entah mengapa ia jadi merindukan sosok jeruk aneh itu. Rukia rindu bertengkar dengan Ichigo, yang selalu memanggilnya pendek, yang alisnya selalu berkerut. Dan… sosok Ichigo yang menciumnya dengan lembut.

'Aaargh… kenapa aku jadi memikirkan jeruk baka itu.' batin Rukia menepuk-nepuk pipinya yang merona merah.

"Nona baik-baik saja?" pelayan Rukia melihat perubahan warna wajah Rukia.

"Ehem, aku baik-baik saja" jawab Rukia menutupi. "Bolehkah… aku memasak?" Rukia mencoba mengobati kerinduannya pada Yuzu.

"Jangan, nona! Peralatan dapur terlalu bahaya."

"Kalau jalan-jalan di luar?"

"Hari ini cuacanya tidak sejuk, nanti nona bisa sakit."

"Hmp." Rukia tersenyum menghina. Mengasihani dirinya sendiri yang sungguh tidak berdaya.

"Lama-lama aku bisa jatuh sakit kalau terus diperlakukan seperti ini."

"KAu ingin protes?" Byakuya menaiki tangga kearah Rukia.. playan Rukia membungkuk hormat sebelum meninggalkan majikannya berdua.

"Nii-sama." Rukia menoleh kearah Byakuya.

"Sekarang kau seorang Kuchiki, Rukia. Jadi bersikaplah layaknya seorang Kuchiki." Byakuya melewati Rukia dengan dingin, bahakan menoleh saja tidak.

Baru saja Byakuya meninggalkan Rukia sebanyak tiga anak tangga, langkahnya terhenti.

"Seminggu lagi." kata Byakuya datar tanpa berbalik. "Kau akan bertemu calon tunanganmu."

"Lagi?"

"Ya."

"Baik. Akan kusuruh pelayan memilihkan baju yang cocok untuk ku." Rukia menunduk patuh.

Byakuya tidak memberi komentar apapun. Jawaban Rukia sudah cukup jelas, tidak ada gunanya lagi dia berlama-lama bersama Rukia.

Rukia yang selama ini dikendalikan hidupnya oleh Byakuya, hanya bisa patuh saja. Paling-paling calon tunangannya nanti akan mundur dengan sendirinya karena melihat sifat Rukia yang –sengaja dibuat- dingin.

Sebenarnya Rukia cukup dibuat bingung atas tindakan Byakuya akhir-akhir ini. Byakuya yang selama ini ia kenal adalah sosok kakak yang selalu melindunginya dari laki-laki yang –menurut Byakuya- tidak pantas untuk mendekati Rukia. Baaru belakangan ini saja tiba-tiba Byakuya sering menjodohkan Rukia dengan rekan-rekan bisnis keluarga Kuchiki.

"Berapa lama lagi kita harus menunggu? Aku sudah capek." keluh Ichigo nampak tidak nyaman dengan telan jas hitam yang ia pakai. Saking tidak nyamannya, dasi yang tadinya sudah terpasang rapi di kerah kemeja putihnya sudah Ichigo lepas dan ia kantongi. Sebnarnya Isshin sudah memarahinya beberapa kali, tapi apa daya Isshin. Ichigo mau ikut dengannya aja sudah untung.

"Sabarlah sedikit, my son. Lagi pula ini permintaan Masaki juga kan."

"Huh!"

**Flashback…**

"Karin, ada tamu ya?" Ichigo melihat ada sepatu orang asing di teras rumahnya.

"Ichigooo… my son…" seru Isshin berhambur keluar ingin memeluk Ichigo.

**Brakkk!**

Pelukan Isshin berakhir dengan menabrak tembok karena Ichigo berhasil menghindar sebelum Isshin memeluknya.

"Good job!" Isshin mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" Ichigo kesal melihat tingkah aneh Isshin belum berubah juga.

"Huwaaa… Masaki… anak kita semakin tidak sopan pada orang tuanya." Isshin menangis Bombay di depan figora Masaki yang terpajang di meja.

Sebenarnya Ichigo cukup bingung dari mana ayahnya bisa tahu kalau disana ada foto ibunya, mengingat ukun figora itu tidak terlalu besar.

Yah… tapi namanya juga Isshin, dia selalu bisa menangis bombay di depan foto Masaki. Dimanapun tempatnya.

"Wah… Ichi-nii sudah pulang ya?" Yuzu tengah menghidangkan the untuk Isshin di meja ruang tngah. "Tou-san, ayo diminum tehnya." ajak Yuzu.

"Terimakasih Yuzu-chan. Semakin hari kau semakin mirip Masaki." Isshin menghampiri meja di ruang tengah dan duduk di bantal duduk yang sudah ada disana.

Dengan setengah hati Ichigo mengikuti ayahnya duduk. Sebenarnya Ichigo berencana akan menghabiskan waktu sorenya dengan tiduk supaya tidak mengantuk di waktu kerja malamnya. Tapi sekarang ia terpaksa menemani ayahnya. Ia tahu, ayahnya kesini pasti bukan tanpa tujuan.

"Mau apa tou-san kesini?" tanya Ichigo saat Isshin menyeruput tehnya.

"Pulanglah kerumah." kata Isshin datar.

"Tidak mau." tolak Ichigo masih berwajah datar. "Tidak ada alasan untuk kembali kerumah."

"Ini demi ibumu."

"Cih! Ibu yang tou-san maksud, yang mana?" sindir Ichigo.

"Tentu saja Masaki."

Ichigo terdiam. Ia benar-benar tidak suka situasi ini. Situasi dimana ayahnya membawa-bawa nama ibunya dalam masalah Ichigo dan Isshin sekarang.

"Memangnya ada apa lagi?"

"Sebelum meninggal… ibumu meminta agar kita tinggal bersama, tetap menjadi satu keluarga."

Dalam lubuk hatinya, Ichigo tahu perkataan ayahnya benar. Tapi namanya juga Ichigo. Bukan Ichigo kalau tidak keras kepala. Masalahya Ichigo sudah terlanjur benci. Tidak. Bukan benci, tapi kesal. Ichigo kesal atas keputusan ayahnya yahg menikah tanpa memberitahunya terlebih dahulu. Walaupun Ichigo tahu, tindakan ayahnya adalah peermintaan ibunya sendiri.

Karena alasan itulah Ichigo memutuskan untuk tinggal terpisah dari ayahnya pada malam pertengkaran mereka. Walaupun Ichigo sangat marah, tetap saja ia tidak ingin menyakiti ayahnya dan wanita bernama Unohana Retsu dengan kata-kata kasar yang terus Ichigo lontarkan. Memisahkan diri adalah satu-satunya jalan terbaik.

"Dan…" sambung Isshin dengan kalimat menggantung.

"Dan?"

"Ibumu meminta kau bertunangan dengan seorang gadis pilihannya."

"A-apa?" Ichigo shock. Isshin hanya mengangguk.

"Tou-san, bisa tidak kau berhenti mengejutkanku. Lama-lama aku mati karena serangan jantung kalau setiap dating menemuiku kau selalu membawa berita yang aneh."

"It's real, my son. Akhir pekan ini kita akan brtemu dengan keluarga gadis itu. Orangnya sungguh manis lho…" promosi Isshin sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Aaargh… kami-sama, lebih baik kau cabut saja nyawaku sekarang." teriak Ichigo frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambut orangenya.

**Flashback end…**

"Maaf, pasti Anda sudah menunggu lama." sapa seorang laki-laki membungkuk memberi salam diikuti dengan seorang gadis mungil di belakangnya. Gadis itu memakai dress putih selutut lengkap dengan topi putih ala musim panas di tangannya.

'Ru…kia?"

**To be continue…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sekali lagi Mey mengucapkan terimakasih buat yang dah ngereview.,...**

**arigatou...**

**Maaf karena mey belum bisa ngebalas reviewnya untuk chap ini, tetep ikuti aja ya...**

**Akai Ito**

**Author : Meyrin Hawk**

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Pairing : Ichigo K. x Rukia K.**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo**

**Summary : **Ichigo pergi dari rumah membawa kekesalan pada Isshin bersama adik kembarnya. Rukia melarikan diri dari kekangan keluarga Kuchiki. Keduanya dipertemukan seperti terikat oleh benang merah. Akankah benang merah itu diputuskan oleh seseorang yang telah mengikat benang merah tersbut?

**Chapter 5**

Gadis itu memakai dress putih selutut lengkap dengan topi putih ala musim panas di tangannya.

'Ru…kia?"

…

…

Nampaknya yang terkejut hanyalah Ichigo, Rukia sama sekali tidak berekspresi walaupun ia sudah melihat sosok Ichigo. Rukia terlihat dingin, tidak terlihat galak seperti mereka pertama kali bertemu. Tatapan mata Rukia yang sekarang kosong, tidaklah idup seberti yang Ichigo lihat dulu.

"Jadi, ini adik Anda yang cantik itu Kuchiki-san." puji Isshin.

"Anda terlalu memuji, Kurosaki-san. Namanya Rukia." jelas Byakuya sedikit berdehem. Seketika Rukia langsung tersenyum manis dan sedikit membungkuk kearah Isshin.

"Senang bisa bertemu dengan Anda, Kurosaki-sama." Kata rukia lembut.

"Wah… benar-benar manis." puji Isshin.

"O ya, ini putraku. Kurosaki Ichigo." lanjut Isshin menepuk-nepuk pundak Ichigo dengan bangga. Ichigo Cuma meringis kesakitan dengan tepukan ayahnya yang tidak pelan. Ichigo ppun sedikit mmbungkuk untuk menunjukkan sopan santunnya.

"Sepertinya mereka berdua sama-sam cocok. Bagaimana kalau langsung kita tentukan saja hari pertunangannya." saran Byakuya.

"Tunggu!" tahan Ichigo. "maaf, bolehkah kami berjalan-jalan diekitar sini untuk saling mengenal?"

"Untuk apa? Kau bikin repot saja." Protes Isshin.

"Tidak apa. Aku bisa membatalkan rapat hari ini dan memperpanjang pertemuan kita ini." kata Byakuya.

"Terimakasih." Ichigo langsung menarik(?) Rukia pergi.

**mmmmm**

"Sepertinya ingatanmu sudah kembali. Apakah kau masih mengingatku, Karin, dan Yuzu?" tanya Ichigo sambil berjalan-jalan di taman bergaya Jepang restoran mewah tempat Ichigo dan Rukia bertemu.

"Bisakah… kita duduk di dalam saja? Kata pelayanku, aku bisa sakit kalau berada di luar dengan cuaca panas seperti ini." Rukia membetulkan posisi topi musim panasnya tanpa menoleh kearah Ichigo.

"Rukia, kenapa kau aneh seperti ini?" tanya Ichigo kesal sambil memgangi kedua pundak Rukia agar gadis itu mau memandangnya, tapi tetap saja Rukia memalingkan mukanya.

"Ugh, kau menyebalkan sekali!" Ichigo melepas cengkramannya dan meninggalkan Rukia.

"Ichi!" panggil Rukia menghentikan langkah Ichigo. "Kalau kau ingin menolak pertunangan ini juga tidak apa. Sebelum… kau terlibat lebih jauh dengan keluarga Kuchiki." Rukia berjalan mendahului Ichigo.

Secara tiba-tiba Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia hingga jarak badan mereka jadi berdekatan. Ichigo hampir saja mencium Rukia, tapi terhenti karena Rukia cepat-cepat menahan badan Ichigo dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kalau sudah mau bertunangan boleh berciuman? Orang pacaran saja sudah boleh." Ichigo kembali mendekatkan wajahnya.

Rukia memejamkan matanya erat-erat ketika merasakan hembusan nafas Ichigo menerpa wajahnya. Nafasnya tertahan ketika Ichigo mulai menyapukan bibirnya ke bibir Rukia.

Kepala Rukia terasa berputar-putar, kakinya lemas. Entah karena kondisi fisiknya yang lemah terhadap cuaca panas, atau karena ciuman Ichigo yang menunggu balasan dari Rukia. Entahlah… Rukia benar-benar tidak bisa berfikir normal sekarang. Badannnya nyaris merosot kebawah andai saja Ichigo tidak melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Rukia untuk mengeratkan pelukannya.

Akhirnya Rukia membalas ciuman Ichigo, dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Ichigo. Satu hal yang dirasakan Ichigo sekarang.

Senang…

**mmmmm**

"Yo, Chad!" sapa Ichigo sambil meletakkan tasnya diatas meja.

"Hn." Chad selalu diam seperti biasa.

"Kurosaki, beberapa hari ini kau kelihatan segar. Sudah berhenti bekerja ya?" Hisagi bertanya dari tempat duduknya yang berada disebelah kanan Ichigo.

"Ya."

"Eh, serius? Lalu… bagaimana kau membayar sewa rumahmu?"

"Sekarang aku tinggal bersama ayahku."

"O… pantas."

"Ohayou Kurosaki-kun." sapa Inoue ramah. Ichigo hanya tersenyum datar.

"Semuanyaa~ ada berita terbaru!" Keigo berteriak-teriak(?) di depan kelas. "Katanya hari ini…"

Belum lagi sempat Keigo melanjutkan kalimatnya, Ochi-sensei sudah memasuki ruang kelas membuat semua murid berlari ketempat duduk.

"Pagi anak-anak…" sapa Ochi-sensei penuh semangat seperti biasanya.

"Pagi…" jawab seisi kelas kompak.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan seorng mmurid pindahan dari SMA favorit lho…"

"Perempuan atau laki-laki, sensei?" celetuk beberapa orang murid.

"Perempuan, anaknya manis. Yang belum punya pacar, cepat dekati dia…" Ochi-sensei memang salah satu wali kelas teraneh di SMA Karakura.

"Nah, Kuchiki ayo masuk!" panggil Ochi-sensei mengundang masuk seorang gadis mungil yang langsung menjadi pusat perhatian seisi kelas.

'Manis.' batin Hisagi. 'Dia targetku selanjutnya.'

"Minna, aku Kuchiki Rukia. Mohon bantuannya ya…" Rukia membungkuk memberi salam pengenalan.

"Wah… manisnya…" bisik beberapa orang murid.

"Semua tenang!" Ochi-sensei menenangkan. "Kuchiki, kau duduk didepan Hisagi Shuuhei ya." Ochi-sensei menunjuk Hisagi yang duduk disamping kanan Ichigo.

Rukia berjalan menuju bangku kosong di depan meja Hisagi. Saat Rukia baru menduduki kursinya, seseorang sudah mencolek pundak Rukia membuatnya menoleh kebelakang.

"Hai, aku Hisagi Shuuhei. Salam kenal." Hisagi tersenyum ramah. Rukia membalas dengan senyuman manis andalannya dan sukses membuat Hisagi blushing. Mereka berdua tidak sadar saat itu Ichigo tengah mmperhatikan mereka dari sudut matanya.

**mmmmm**

Jam istirahat tiba. Rukia tetap sibuk belajar dengan buku-buku yang ia bawa. Membuat murid-murid kelas itu yang pada awalnya ingin mengajak berkenalan, jadi enggan untuk mendekati Rukia.

"Huh!" dengus Ichigo bangkit dari tempat duduknya untuk mendekati Rukia.

"Ayo, ikut aku." ajak Ichigo berjalan lebih dulu setelah itu Rukia mengikutinya.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju atap sekolah untuk menghindari perhatian orang banyak, berdiri sambil memegang pagar pembatas atap sekolah.

"Apakah… nii-sama'mu yang dingin itu yang menyuruhmu pindah kesini?" Ichigo memulai percakapan setelah sebelumnya mereka berdua terdiam cukup lama.

Rukia menggeleng pelan. "Aku yang minta. Aku bilang kepada nii-sama… aku ingin tahu bagaimana dirimu."

"Ingin tahu?" Ichigo menerutkan alisnya, memperjelas kerutan permanen yang sebelumnya sudah ada. "Bukannya kau sudah tahu bagaimana aku?"

"Itu sebelum aku pergi. Sekarang… kata nii-sama kau tinggal bersama paman Isshin."

"Nii-sama'mu? Dia menyelidiku ya?"

"Nii-sama tidak menyelidiki, dia hanya bertanya."

'Apa bedanya.' batin Ichigo.

"O ya, aku sudah katakana pada tou-san kalau pertunangan ini jangan sampai merepotkanku. Aku juga tidak mengatakan kepada teman-temanku kalau aku bertunangan. Status kita memang bertunangan, tapi tetap saja aku akan memperlakukanmu sama seperti aku memperlakukan teman-temanku.

Terbersit sedikit rasa kecewa di hati Rukia begitu mendengar kata-kata Ichigo barusan. Namun kemudian Rukia tersenyum.

"Baguslah kalau memang sseperti itu." kata Rukia cuek, membuat Ichigo sedikit terkejut dengan reaksi Rukia.

"Kupikir aku akan direpotkan oleh berita bahwa aku bertunangan dengan jeruk aneh sepertimu. Rupanya kau sudah antisipasi lebih dulu. Hebat kau, jeruk."

"Jeruk? Apa-apaan kau midget!" balas Ichigo.

"Hei, jeruk rasa strawberry!" Rukia tidak mau kalah.

"Cebol!"

"Baka!"

"Pendek!"

"Jeruk mesum!"

"Je-ruk me-sum?"

"Iya! Kau kan yang mengajakku dua kali bercium…" kata-kata Rukia terhenti. Rukia sadar kalau ia sudah kelepasan bicara. Padahal dia sudah berniat untuk melupakan ciuman itu dan berpura-pura tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Kata-kata Rukia barusan sukses membuat keduanya blushing karena mengingat kembali peristiwa ciuman iitu.

"Aaaargh… menyebalkan!" jerit Rukia lalu lari meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih blushing.

**mmmmm**

"Sudah kuduga, aku pasti dating kepagian." keluh Hisagi berjalan dikoridor sekolahnya sambil setngah menguap. Entah ada angin apa hari ini, tiba-tiba saja Hisagi ingin berangkat lebih pagi kesekolah.

"Haah, pasti tidak ada siapa-siapa di kelas." lanjut Hisagi sambil menggeser pintu kelasnya.

"Eh, Kuchiki." Hisagi terkejut melihat sosok Rukia berdiri memandang keluar jendela.

"Pagi." sapa Rukia.

"Apa yang sedang kau kerjakan, Kuchiki? Sepagi ini sudah datang." Hisagi menghampiri Rukia.

"Aku ingin melihat itu." jelas Rukia menunjuk taman di luar kelas.

"Bunga musim panas ya? Memang bunga-bunga di taman itu sangat indah." komentar Hisagi ikut memandang keluar jendela. Rukia tersenyum tipis.

'Bukan bunganya, tapi… kelinci-kelinci itu.' batin Rukia kembali memandangi sepsang kelinci milik penjaga sekolah tengah aayik bermain di taman sekolah.

Diam-diam Hisagi mengamati wajah Rukia. Hisagi benar-benar tidak sadar kalau sejak awal sudah ada orang yang terus memperhatikan mereka berdua. Ichigolah orangnya. Bahkan Ichigo sudah lebih dulu berada di sekolah dan mengamati Rukia dari jauh. Ichigo juga ingin masuk dan menghampiri Rukia sebelumnya, tapi ia lebih memilih bersembunyi ketika mendengar langkah kaki Hisagi.

"Ano~, ohayou Kurosaki-kun." Sapa Inoue ke Ichigo yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"Huwaaa…" teriak Ichigo tersadar dari lamunannya. "Inoue?"

"Kenapa berdiri di depan pintu?"

"Ti-dak, hanya ada yang sedang aku pikirkan saja."

"Kalau begitu, ayo masuk ke kelas."

"Iya."

**Sreeek**

Sebelum tangan Inoue menyentuh pintu, tangan seseorang sudah membukanya lebih dulu dari dalam.

"Kyaaa…!" jerit Inoue saking terkjutnya jadi refleks memeluk Ichigo.

"Kupikir siapa yang pagi-pagi sudah rebut di depan pintu, rupanya kau Kurosaki." kata Hisagi –pelaku utama yang membuka pintu. Di belakangnya sudah berdiri Rukia yang memandang Ichigo dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Licik sekali. Mau sampai kapan kaian berpelukan?" goda Hisagi.

Ichigo yang dari tadi memandang Hisagi mengubah arah pengelihatannya kearah Inoue yang masih memeluknya dengan erat.

"E-eh, gomen ne Kurosaki-kun." Inoue tersadar lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Dalam sehari, selalu saja dipeluk oleh gadis-gadis, aku iri." goda Hisagi

"Itu tidak ada artinya bagiklu Hisagi..." jawab Ichigo innocent sambil melewati Rukia

'Tidak ada artinya? lalu... bagaimana dengan ciumammu kemarin?' batin Rukia memandang punggung Ichigo yang kian menjauh.

**mmmmm**

'Wah... imutnya.' batin Rukia memandangi gambar chappy hasil jerih payahnya, walaupun tidak simetris tentunnya.

"Kyaaa...!" jerit Rukia terkejut melihat wajah Hisagi muncul tiba-tiba didepan wajahnya.

Jeritan Rukia itu berhasil mengundang perhatian Ichigo untuk melihat kearah Rukia yang kini terjatuh dari kursinya saking terkejutnya.

"Aku mengejutkanmu ya?" Hisagi membantu Rukia berdiri.

"Se-dikit." jawab Rukia kembali duduk dikursinya sedikit meringis memegangi lututnya yang sedikit nyeri.

"Apakah kau terluka?"

"Ti-dak kok. Hanya saja, lututku sedikit nyeri."

"A... coba kulihat." tawar Hisagi setengah berjongkok didepan lutut Rukia.

Perlahan Hisagi menempelkan telapak tangannya di bekas merah pada lutut Rukia, kemudian dikecupnya punggung tangannya yang menempel di lutut Rukia.

Rukia yang baru pertama kali mendapat perlakuan romantis dari seorang laki-laki, cuma bisa ber'blushing ria.

"Sudah baikkan?

"I-ya."

"Jangan percaya padanya, Kuchiki. Dia kan playboy." cela Ishida tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang dia baca.

Hisagi menyeringai menanggapi celaan Ishida. "Setidaknya aku tidak sepertimu yang malu-malu mendekati Inou-."

"Hei!" bentak Ishida melempar bukunya tepat mengenai muka Hisagi. Hisagi tertawa puas.

"Ck! Berisik!" kata Ichigo melewati teman-temannya dengan wajah kesal.

"Eh, Kurosaki!" panggil Hisagi mengejar Ichigo keluar kelas.

"Tunggu dulu." tahan Hisagi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ichigo datar tanpa menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Hisagi ikut melangkah bersamanya.

"Aku melihat."

"Lihat apa?" Ichigo masih cuek.

"Dua hari yang lalu, kau dan Kuchiki berdua di atap."

"Eh." gumam Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya, menatap Hisagi dengan ekspresi terkejut. "Itu... bisa aku jelaskan. AKu dan Kuchi..."

"Sudahlah kurosaki!" potong Hisagi. "Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Jangan ditutupi lagi."

**To be continue…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Domo arigatou gozaimas for all…**

**Karena tanpa review temen-temen semua, Mey ga mungkin punya semangat buat nyari kesempatan make lap top nee-chan'nya Mey yang ge nyusun skripsi buat nulis ni fanfic (author jadi adik durhaka)**

**Okay sesuai janji di chap kemaren, sekarang Mey bakalan ngebalas reviewnya….**

**Yuuna Hihara : **Ikutin aja terus ceritanya kalu mau tau kelanjutannya… wkwkwk (author disambit panci ma Yuuna)

**bl3achtou4ro** **:** ya, ni udah mey usahain supaya bisa tetep update kilat…. Tetep ngereview ya….

**Arlheaa : **Ada apa dengan Hisagi…? Kenapa ya…? *lho kug balik nanya?* Pokoke tetep ikutin aja ceritannya ya… ^^

**Aizawa Ayumu : **Mey sebenernya bete juga kug mesti ngebuat Hisagi deket ma Rukia,,, Ya… tapi semua itu buat ngehukum Ichi yg sok cuek… (dibankai Ichi…)

**So-Chand 'Luph plend' : **yapzzz… ni dah update…

**Jee-ya Zettyra : **Mey setuju tu… entar Ichi kena batunya sendiri kug…

Eh, mey nunggu kelanjutan fic Jee-ya yg 'Hati-hati dengan hati' Kapan mw update…?

**Ruki Yagami : **Biasalah Ruki… Ichi ma Rukia emang sok jaim dulu… Dua-duanya sama-sama ga mau nunjukin cintannya… Iya, Hisagi naksir ma Rukia…

**aRaRaNcHa : **Yosh,, ni dah update…

**Oiyaaaaa…**

**special buat Rie-chan yang subuh-subuh dah sms plus nelepon karena smsnya ga dibalas cuma buat nanya tentang ni fic dah pernah Mey buat ato belum, jawabannya iyaaa…**

**Ni cerita emang yang dulu Rie baca waktu SMP, bedanya nama tokoh aslinya 'Sho ma Sayu' dulu…**

**Kemaren Mey iseng-iseng ngubah pairnya jadi Ichiruki, rupanya langsung cocok (walaupun mesti diubah gaya bahasanya disana-sini)..**

**Tapi baik pair 'Sho ma Sayu' ato 'Ichi ma Rukia', dua-duanya asli buatan Mey Akai Ito'nya…**

**Berhubung Rie dah tau gimana endingny nti… mey harap Rie tetep mau ngikutin terus chapternya ya…. ^^**

**Akai Ito**

**Author : Meyrin Hawk**

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Pairing : Ichigo K. x Rukia K.**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo**

**Summary : **Ichigo pergi dari rumah membawa kekesalan pada Isshin bersama adik kembarnya. Rukia melarikan diri dari kekangan keluarga Kuchiki. Keduanya dipertemukan seperti terikat oleh benang merah. Akankah benang merah itu diputuskan oleh seseorang yang telah mengikat benang merah tersbut?

**Chapter 6**

"Itu… bisa aku jelaskan. Aku dan Kuchi…"

"Sudahlah, Kurosaki!" potong Hisagi.

…

…

"Aku sudah tahu semanya, jangan ditutupi lagi.."

"Ti-ti-dak. Bukan begitu…"

"Kurosaki Ichigo!" geram Hisagi. "Jangan menyangkal hubunganmu dengan Kuchiki, kasihan Kuchiki 'kan…"

Ichigo menundukan kepalanya. Baru kali ini Ichigo berfikir kalau Rukia pasti terluka dengan kata-katanya waktu diatap tempo hari.

Buktinya Rukia tidak pernah sedikit pun berbicara pada Ichigo, padahal jarak tempat duduk mereka sangat dekat. Rukia lebih memilih berjalan ke meja Tatsuki atau Inoue yang jauh untuk skedar mencari teman cerita, ketimbang menghampiri Ichigo yang sendirian.

"Seharusnya kau merasa beruntung memiliki Kuchiki."

'Beruntung…?'

"Kami tidak keberatan kok kalau kau memiliki teman yang menyenangkan seperti Kuchiki."

"A-pa? Te-man?"

"Iya. Kau dengan Kuchiki pasti sudah berteman akrab 'kan sebelumnya? Hanya saja kau tidak mau mengakuinya didepan kami karena takut kami menjauhimu 'kan?" tebak Hisagi membuat Ichigo mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan Hisagi 'sebenarnya'.

"Huh… kau membuatku jantungan saja." kata Ichigo lega.

"O ya, Kurosaki. Aku menyukai Kuchiki." aku Hisagi membuat wajah Ichigo kembali tegang.

"Terimakasih ya karena sudah memberiku kesempatan untuk mendekatinya. Ini semua berkat dirimu."

"Berkat aku?"

"Iya. Kalau saja kau tidak menjauhinya, mungkin aku menjadi segan untuk mendekati Kuchiki."

**mmmmm**

Ichigo bergerak-gerak gelisah di tempat tidurnya. Rasanya sulit sekali baginya untuk tidur siang, padahal dirinya sangat lelah sekarang.

"Aaargh… Hisagi menyebalkan!" umpat Ichigo.

"Ichi-nii…" panggil Yuzu hati-hati karena sebelum masuk ke kamar Ichigo, Yuzu mendengar Ichigo mengutuk-ngutuk Hisagi walau dengan suara pelan.

"Hn?"

"Ichi-nii kapan mau membawa Rukia-nee kesini? Aku rindu padanya. Bawa kesini donk, Ichi-nii!"

"Ah… berisik! Sana keluar, aku mau tidur." kata Ichigo langsung memunggungi Yuzu.

"Ichi-nii jahat!"

"Ck."

"Aku tahu. Ichi-nii pasti sedang cemburu."

'Cemburu? Apa betul aku cemburu?' batin Ichigo.

"O ya, barusan Hisagi-nii menelepon."

"…" Ichigo diam. Berpura-pura sudah tertidur agar Yuzu lekas keluar dari kamarnya.

"Hisagi-nii memintaku menanyakan pada Ichi-nii apa ksukaan Rukia-nee. Katanya sekarang dia sedang berjalan-jalan bersama Nee-chan."

"APA?" Ichigo menoleh kearah Yuzu ssetngah bangkit dari tmpat tidurnya.

"Tu… kan, Ichi-nii cemburu…" geli Yuzu berhasil mengerjai Ichigo.

Hampir saja Ichigo mengejar Yuzu –karena sudah dibuat kesal- kalau saja Unohana Retsu (-ralat : Kurosaki Retsu) tidak masuk kedalam kamar Ichigo.

Wajah Ichigo yang -memang sudah kesal, jadi bertambah kesal begitu melihat Retsu.

"Ichigo, Yuzu… Ayo makan dulu." ajak Retsu.

"Aku tidak lapar." tolak Ichigo bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"Ichi-nii jangan begitu. Okaa-san sudah capek masa…"

"Dia bukan okaa-san kita!" bentak Ichigo membuat Yuzu terdiam. "Lain kali ketuk dulu pintunya kalau ingin masuk." sambung Ichigo melewati Retsu yang berdiri diambang pintu.

**mmmmm**

**Ichigo P.O.V**

Aku tidak mengira pikiranku bisa dipenuhi oleh Rukia. Semalaman aku tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan Hisagi sedang menyukai Rukia. Parahnya lagi, Hisagi bisa dekat dengan Rukia karena aku.

Dan…

Sekarang aku kembali menjadi Kurosaki Ichigo si 'raja tidur saat jam istirahat' seperti kata teman-temanku dulu.

Aku mulai merebahkan kepalaku diatas lipatan tanganku diatas meja, mencoba mencari posisi ternyaman agar bisa cepat tidur. Disaat aku baru terjaga, sebuah suara kusi jatuh membangunkanku.

'Ugh! Apa lagi sekarang? Seharusnya aku tidur diatap sekolah tadi.' Batinku merutuki diri sendiri.

Dengan wajah mengantuk, aku memandang sekeliling, mencari-cari asal suara tadi.

'Apa itu?' gumamku mengikuti arah pandangan teman-teman kelasku yang tengah memandang ke satu titik ruangan itu.

Tempat duduk Rukia?

Gadis galak itu sedang dikelilingi oleh anak-anak berandal dari kelas 3 rupanya.

"Maaf, aku sedang belajar. Bisakah kalian tidak menggangguku?" tanya Rukia datar.

"Mengganggu? Kami cuma mau main denganmu kok." kata salah seorang dari senpai-senpai berandal itu.

"Rupanya seperti ini ya, Kuchiki Rukia. Orangnya memang cantik, tapi kurang bersahabat." sambung senpai lainnya.

'Cantik? Mereka tidak salah lihat 'kan? Galak begitu dibilang cantik.' batinku masih mengamati mereka karena kondisiku masih (benar-benar) mengantuk.

"Terserah!" Rukia membuang mukanya.

'Kan, sudah mulai muncul galaknya. Kalian akan menyesal sudah mengganggunya. Kepalaku saja sering dibuatnya benjol.' Aku menyeringai aneh.

"Sini, biar kami ajari bagaimana caranya supaya bisa membuat kami senang." ajak senpai tadi mulai memojokkan Rukia.

Aku nyaris berdiri kalau saja saat itu Ishida tidak mengambil tindakan.

"Mohon kalian jangan mengusik ketenangan disini." kata Ishida dingin.

"Diam kau mata empat!" ejek seorang senpai, membuat teman-temannya tertawa.

"Aku bukan mata empat! Aku Ishida Uryuu. Ketua kelas disini!" bentak Ishida memberi penekanan di setiap kata yang ia ucapkan.

Senpa-senpai berandal itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Siapa lagi yang ditertawakan, tentu saja si mata empat itu.

Tawa senpai-senpai itu terhnti saat Hisagi meninju salah seorang diantara mereka. Dengan gagahnya ia berdiri di depan Rukia untuk memberi perlindungan.

'Sok keren' dengusku kesal.

"Kalian tisak punya telinga ya? Kuchiki 'kan sudah bilang tidak mau diganggu oleh kalian." cela Hisagi.

"Ada yang mau jadi pahlawan kesiangan rupanya. Sepertinya mesti diberi pelajaran." salah seorang senpai itu melayangkan tinjunya kearah muka Hisagi.

Sebenarnya Hisagi berhasil menghindar dan menangkap tinjuan itu. Tapi dua orang dari senpai-senpai berandal itu berhasil meringkus Hisagi.

Dan… sebuah tinjuan berhasil mendarat di perut Hisagi.

"Hei!" Tatsuki hendak membantu Hisagi, tapi seorang senpai berhasil memelintir tangannya.

"Tatsuki-chan!" Inoue memanggil dengan jeritan tertahan.

"Dengar ya!" pimpinan senpai berandal itu memandang keseluruh penghuni kelas dengan tatapan mengancam.

"Disini, kami yang berkuasa! Jadi jangan macam-mac…" ancamannya terhenti karena sekarang senpai itu sudah tersungkur di bawah meja guru.

"Dasar cerewet, dari tadi banyak omong. Aku jadi tidak bisa tidur tahu!"

Ya, itu aku…

Akulah pelakunya. Pelaku yang membuat anak berandal tadi tersungkur kebawah meja karena tendanganku yang kuat, tepat mendarat di pipinya.

Aku kenal mereka, bukan bearti mereka temanku. Aku bisa mengtahui siapa mereka kaena waktu kelas satu aku pernah dikepung oleh mereka.

Bukannya aku anak berandalan atau suka cari maslah seperti mereka. Hanya saja warna rambutku yang mencolok ini katanya membuat mereka keal.

"K…kau!" geram salah seorang senpai itu menunjukku.

"Ichi." Gumam Rukia pelan, tapi bisa ku dengar.

"Yo, Rukia!" sapaku seperti biasa.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, bukannya masalah kita sudah selesai." kata salah seorang diantara mereka yang nampaknya paling cerdas(?)

"Memangnya sejak kapan aku punya masalah dengan kalian?" tanyaku innocent.

"Terserah kau sajalah. Tapi… aku minta kau menyingkir sekarang."

"Buat apa aku mnyingkir? Kalian lah yang harus pergi dari sini."

"Ayolah, Kurosaki. Jangan berebut mainan dengan kami."

"Dia bukan mainan kalian."

"Hei, apakah benar yang berdiri didepanku ini Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"Kau buta ya?" marahku.

"Kau aneh Kurosaki. Kau mempertahankan gadis ini seolah-olah dia milikmu. Dia gadismu ya?" tanyanya tepat sasaran. Aku merasa mukaku memerah sekarang.

"Benar 'kan? Mukamu merah lho…" sindirnya.

"Hei! Jangan bercanda ya! Dia itu bukan kekasihku, tapi tun…" nyaris saja aku membongkar rahasia kami.

"Apa?" senpai berandal itu menanti kelanjutan kalimatku.

"Dia…" aku bingung ingin menjawab apa. (author : bilang yang sebenarnya aja npa?)

Kulirik Rukia, sepertinya Rukia memandangku penuh harap. Meminta pengakuan hubungan kami.

"Dia bukan siapa-siapaku." kata-kata itu yang berhasil keluar dari mulutku.

"Kebetulan saja aku sedang berbaik hati ingin menolongnya." lanjutku tanpa memikirkan perasaan Rukia.

**Bletak!**

Sebuah jitakan kuat berhasil mendarat mulus dikepalaku sebelum snepai-senpai itu mengajukan pertanyaan lain kearahku.

Aku meringis kesakitan memegangi kepalaku yang terasa benjol. Aku tahu siapa pelakunya, pasti Rukia.

"Hoi, Rukia! Apa-apaan kau ini!" bentakku tanpa sadar sudah memanggil nama kecilnya.

Sejujurnya aku ingin membalasnya dengan mengatainya cebol, midget, atau apalah itu. Paling tidak kepalanya harus kubuat benjol juga. Tapi… niatku hilang begitu melihat wajah sedihnya.

"Ichigo BAKA! DASAR JERUK!" teriaknya tepat didepan mukaku, lalu lari keluar kelas.

"Rukia!" panggilku mengejar Rukia. Tidak peduli kalau seisi kelas memandan bingung kami berdua.

"Kurosaki-kun." gumam Inoue memandangi kepergian Ichigo. 'Apa hubungan mereka sedekat itu?'

**mmmmm**

**Normal P.O.V**

"Rukia, tunggu!" Ichigo berhasil menggapai pergelangan tangan Rukia.

"Lepas!" pekik Rukia menarik paksa tangannya, membuat Ichigo mempekuat cengkramannya.

"Ichi, sakit!"

"Rukia, kau marah?" tanya Ichigo mencoba memandang Rukia, tapi Rukia terus menunduk.

"Rukia, jawab aku." pinta Ichigo sedikit melembutkan suaranya, berharap Rukia mau menjawab pertanyaannya dengan cara itu.

"…"

"Rukia, tolong katakana sesuatu. Jangan buat aku menjadi gila seperti ini." pinta Ichigo mengangkat dagu Rukia perlahan dengan ujung jemarinya agar Rukia mamu menatapnya.

Mau tidak mau Rukia terpaksa menatap Ichigo. Senyum Ichigo memudar begitu memandang mata Rukia. Ada yang berbeda dari lensa bewarna violet indah itu.

"Rukia, kau…"

Rukia merasakan hangat dibawah kelopak matanya. Rukia menunjukkan kelemahannya didepan Ichigo, ia sangat membenci hal itu.

Rukia menangis…

Ichigo menghapus air mata Rukia dengan kedua ibu jarinya. Sungguh sakit rasanya melihat gadis dihadapannnya itu menangis. Ichigo rela melakukan apa saja agar gadis itu tidak menangis.

Perlahan Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya ke Rukia. Ia mengecup lembut bibir Rukia, agar tangisnya terhenti.

Asin…

Itulah yang Ichigo rasakan saat mengecup bibir Rukia. Karena pada saat itu Rukia menutup matanya dan membiarkan air matanya kembali jatuh melewati bibirnya yang sedang dicium oleh Ichigo.

Tetesan air mata Rukia memberikan sensai berbeda dari ciuman mereka kali ini, sekaligus menydarkan Rukia dari ciuman itu. Rukia kembali mengingat bagaimana sakitnya saat tidak diakui oleh Ichigo.

"_Status kita memang brtunangan, tapi tetap saja aku akan memperlakukanmu sama seperti aku memperlakukan teman-temanku"_

"_Semuanya tidak ada artinya bagiku, Hisagi"_

"_Dia bukan siapa-siapaku..."_

Satu per satu kenangan akan penolakan Ichigo kembali menaungi otak Rukia…

Dengan kasar Rukia mendorong badan kekar Ichigo menjauh, membuat Ichigo tersentak.

"Rukia?"

"Ya, aku marah padamu Ichigo! Aku SANGAT marah! Aku tahu kalau kau tidak mau mengakui pertunangan kita didepan teman-teman, tapi setidaknya tunjukan sedikit saja kalau kau peduli padaku!" Rukia memuntahkan seluruh kemarahannya.

"Dan perlu kau kau ketahui, Kurosaki Ichigo. Ciumanmu memperjelas semuanya. Kau hanya ingin mempermainkanku!"

"Tapi, Ruki…"

"Kalau kau tahu diri, seharusnya kau tidak menahanku!" jelas Rukia sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Ichigo.

**mmmmm**

"Bagaimana, apakah sekolah kalian menyenangkan?" tanya Byakuya memulai percakapan di acara pertemuan antara calon besan di akhir pecan mereka.

"Biasa saja." komentar Ichigo datar.

"Lalu… bagaimana denganmu Rukia-chan? Apakah menyenangkan bisa satu sekolah dengan Ichigo?" Isshin tampak bersemangat.

"Ya, sangat menyenangkan paman." bohong Rukia dengan senyum palsu.

'Pembohong.' batin Ichigo kesal.

"Sepertinya kau sedikit memaksakan dirimu untuk menjawabnya, Rukia." komentar Byakuya.

"Tidak kok, nii-sama." sangkal Rukia. "Kemarin saja Ichigo membelaku di depan teman-teman ketika aku diganggu oleh anak berandal."

"Anak berandal? Siapa namanya, bagaimana cirri-cirinya? Akan ku pastikan dia segera keluar dari sekolah." kata Byakuya (protective mode on)

"Tidak usah, nii-sama." larang Rukia. "Lagi pula disana 'kan ada Ichigo, aku yakin dia pasti akan melindungiku."

"Benar begitu, Kurosaki?"

"Hn, ya." jawab Ichigo datar.

Rukia sengaja meyakinkan nii-sama'nya dengan sejuta kata –yang sebenarnya ia sendri tidak meyakini- bahwa Ichigo akan melakukan segalanya untuk Rukia.

Rukia tidak ingin nii-sama'nya tahu pertengkarannya antara Ichigo. Ia kenal betul bagaiman nii-sama'nya. Byakuya pasti akan segera menyingkirkan Ichigo bila tahu Ichigo sudah membuatnya menagis.

"Good job, my son!" Isshin dengan bangga menepuk-nepuk pundak Ichigo dengan keras.

"Ck, tou-san! Tulangku bisa patah kalau kau tepuk seperti itu." kesal Ichigo.

"Hmmm… berhubung kalian akan memasuki liburan, bagaimana kalau kalian berlibur bersama?" Isshin mulai melancarkan ide gilanya.

"A…pa?" Ichigo terkejut.

"Tidak terlalu buruk." kata Byakuya. "Kalian bisa belibur di vila milik keluarga Kuchiki. Kalian mau kan?"

"Ya." jawab Rukia patuh seperti biasa.

"Hahaha… bagus!" Isshin bertambah girang.

'Payah. Padahal aku sedang bertengkar dengan Rukia.' batin Ichigo kesal. 'Dasar cebol, selalu saja menurut pada nii-sama'nya.'

**mmmmm**

**Vila Keluarga Kuchiki**

Lama Ichigo dan Rukia tidak saling bicara, seloah-olah hanya mereka sendiri yang berada di ruang santai vila keluarga Kuchiki. Sekarang pun Rukia hanya diam samabil memandangi hujan yang terus turun sejak tadi sore.

"Nona, Anda belum minum obat. Lihat, cuaca hujan hari ini membuat kulit Anda pucat." kata seorang pelayan membawa nampan berisi obat-obtan dan segelas air putih ke Rukia.

Ichigo yang sedang duduk di sekitar ruangan itu bersikap tidak peduli, padahal dari sudut matanya ia terus mengawasi Rukia.

"Ini obat anti body, lalu ini vitamin B, yang ini juga vitamin, dan ini…"

"Tinggalkan saja di meja!" potong Rukia enggan mendengar penjelasan pelayannya tentang obatnya yang pastinya akan memakan waktu lama.

Pelayan tadi meninggalkan nampan itu diatas meja dekat Rukia. Begitu pelayan itu tidak tamapak lagi, Rukia mendekati nampannya.

'Syukurlah, dia rutin meminum obatnya.' batin Ichigo lega melihat gelagat Rukia akan meminum obatnya.

Tetapi tidak, Rukia tidak meminum obatnya. Rukia memang memasukan obatnya. Tapi bukan kedalam mulutnya, malahan kedalam tong sampah yang ada didekatnya.

"He, Rukia! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Urusi saja urusanmu, Kurosaki." kata Rukia dingin, kembali melamun didepan jendela besar tempat ia berdiri tadi.

"Akan kumintakan obat yang baru." inisiatif Ichigo.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot. Paling-paling akan kubuang lagi."

"Ayolah, Rukia. Jangan seperti anak kecil. Kau harus minum obat."

"Aku tidak sakit."

"Tapi fisikmu lemah."

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak butuh obat!" tegas Rukia meninggikan volume suaranya.

"Aaaargh… sudah cukup! Kau ini kelewatan!" Ichigo sudah habis kesabarannya.

"Mau kau diami aku, atau tidak kau minum obatmu terserah! Paling-palin nanti kau akan jatuh sakit dan mulai merepotkan orang lain. Ikuti saja terus nii-sama'mu, turuti perintah dia. Biar lama-lama kau semakin menjadi bone-"

**Plakk!**

Sebuah tamparan kuat mendarat mulus di pipi Ichigo. Rukia menamparnya. Ichigo terkejut sambil memegangi pipinya yang terasa panas bekas tamparan Rukia.

"Kaulah yang keterlaluan, Ichigo!" kata Rukia dengan mata berkilat.

"Baik, kau benar. Aku memang boneka keluarga Kuchiki. Jadi mulai sekarang jangan pedulikan aku." tegas Rukia sebelum berlari keluar.

**mmmmm**

Rukia terus berlari keluar dari vila keluarga Kuchiki. Tidak peduli seberapa deras hujan membasahi tubuhnya, ia tetap lari walaupun tidak memakai alas kaki. Rukia terlalu emosi untuk berpikir jernih. Yang ia ia pikirkan ialah pergi sejauh mungkin dari Ichigo.

Akhirnya pelarian Rukia terhenti setelah kaki telanjangnya tersandung sesuatu hingga membuatnya terjerembab ke tanah basah di depannya. Ingin sekali Rukia berdiri dan berlari kembali, tapi kakinya terasa nyeri. Begitu juga hatinya.

"Ichigo baka. Kenapa sedikitpun dia tidak mengerti perasaanku? Dasar jeruk baka!" umpat Rukia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Menyembunyikan tangisnya dibalik kedua tangannya.

"Kenapa kau bisa sejauh ini larinya?" tanya Ichigo sudah berdiri di depan Rukia dengan terengah-engah.

Rukia mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap Ichigo yang penampilannya seperti orang gila. Wajahnya kusut, sandal yang ia kenakan juga berlainan.

"Ayo pulang." ajak Ichigo menarik pergelangan tangan Rukia.

"Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau pulang denganmu!" lawan Rukia mencoba melepas cengkraman tangan Ichigo.

"Jangan konyol." Ichigo setengah beerjongkok di depan Rukia. "Aku memang salah. Sekarang dengarkan aku dulu…"

"Tidak ada lagi yang perlu aku dengar. Aku…"

**JELEGEEER!**

Bunyi petir yang sangat kuat membuat Rukia berhenti berbicara dan dengan refleks memeluk Ichigo.

"Rukia." gumam Ichigo merasakan tubuh Rukia gemetar ketakutan.

"A…ku…" kata Rukia dngan suara bergetar (tentunya masih memeluk Ichigo)

"Aku hanya ingin merasa dilindungi oleh seseorang. Aku benar-bnar takut menghadapi hari-hari yang akan kulalui, aku takut menjadi boneka keluarga Kuchiki." jelas Rukia terus menangis.

Ichigo mencium kening Rukia, kemudian mengeratkan pelukannnya agar Rukia merasa aman bersamanya.

"Aku minta maaf ya. Aku berjanji, akulah yang akan terus melindungimu. Aishiteru, Rukia…"

"Ichi…" gumam Rukia mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap mata hazel Ichigo. Mencoba mencari kebenaran dari setiap perkataan Ichigo.

"Perlu kau ketahui Rukia, aku tidak pernah main-main ketika menciummu. Aku memang mencintaimu… Apakah perasaanmu sama denganku, Rukia?"

"Ichi…" tangis Rukia semakin pecah. Tapi ini bukanlah tangis kesedihan, ini adalah tangis kebahagiaan.

Rukia memeluk Ichi semakin erat. Akhirnya ia memliki tempat sandaran yang akan selalu melindunginya dan tidak akan pernah memperlakukannya seperti boneka.

**mmmmm**

"Sejak kecil… aku sangat sayang pada kaa-san. Kematiannya yang begitu mendadak membuatku terpukul. Padahal kaa-san sudah berjanji akan kembali sehat begitu pulang dari berobat ke luar negeri. Tapi bukan ksembuhan kaa-san yang aku terima, malahan kematian kaa-san disertai dengan pernikahan tou-san." cerita Ichigo sendu.

Mereka berdua kini duduk di depan perapian, mencoba menghilangkan hawa dingin bekas terpaan hujan beberpa waktu lalu. Mereka saling berbagi cerita, menghabiskan malam untuk saling berbagi dan memahami.

"Lalu… bagaimana denganmu? Aku ingin tahu bagaimana kehidupan seorang Kuchiki Rukia."

"Kehidupanku ya?" Rukia sedikit memutar bola mataya. "Tidak ada yang meanarik. Dari kecil fisikku sedikit lemah, benar-benar tidak tahan dengan perubahan cuaca."

"Aku tidak percaya kalau fisikmu lemah." sela Ichigo. "Kau 'kan sangat ahli dalam hajar-menghajar. Apalagi membuat kepalaku benjol." ejek Ichigo.

Rukia menggembungkan pipinya. "Heh, Ichigo… kau ingin mengejekku atau ingin mendengar ceritaku?"

"Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya kok. Kau memang sangat ahli menghajar orang, makanya waktu kau diganggu aku lebih memilih tidur waktu itu."

**Buk!**

Rukia melempar bantal besar yang sedari tadi ia peluk ke muka Ichigo.

"Hoi, Rukiaaa!"

"Baiklah Kurosaki Ichigo. Akan ku ajarkan bagaimana caranya mengupas kulit jeruk sepertimu." Rukia tersenyum seperti iblis.

"Rasakan ini!" Rukia menjambak rambut Ichigo dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hei, cebol! Sakit!" teriak Ichigo mencoba melepaskan tangan mungil Rukia yang semakin kuat menarik rambutnya.

"Mati kau jeruk!"

"Rukia, kulit kepalaku mengelupas."

"Biarkan saja. Lawan aku kalau bisa."

"Ok." Ichigo menjawab tantangan Rukia.

"Eh?" Rukia terkejut ketika tangan Ichigo mencengkram kuat pergelangan tangannya.

"Huwaaa…"

Dengan mudahnya Ichigo membanting(?) tubuh mungil Rukia ke bantal besar yang Rukia lempar tadi. Ichigo menyeringai karena telah berhasil mengurung Rukia dibawahnya.

"A-pa yang ma-u kau laku-kan?" Rukia tergagap.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan menjitak atau menjambak rambutmu kok."

"La-lu, apa?"

"Hanya akan mengajarkanmu bagaimana cara menikmati jeruk." kata Ichigo semakin merapatkan diri ke Rukia.

"Tung-tung-gu!" cegah Rukia menahan dada bidang Ichigo agar tidak semakin menjepitnya.

"Kau tidak serius 'kan, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia mulai takut.

"Menurutmu?" Ichigo balik bertanya sambil terus memojokkan Rukia.

Tentu saja Ichigo tidak serius dengan ucapannya. Ichigo hanya ingin mengerjai Rukia. Ia benar-benar kesal atas tindakan Rukia yang selalu mnyiksanya. Terlebih lagi kulit kepalanya masih terasa perih bekas jambakan Rukia.

"Nona, kenapa Anda menjer…" seorang pelayan mendatangi tempat Rukia.

Kaliamatnya terhenti begitu melihat Rukia sedang berbaring diatas bantal besar dan ada Ichigo yang mengurungnya. Secara serentak Ichigo dan Rukia langsung menoleh kearah pelayan itu.

"Ma-maaf." pelayan itu gelagapan.

"Tunggu!" tahan Rukia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan.

"Tolong aku! Jeruk mesum ini mau memprkosaku!" jerit Rukia.

'Memperkosa?' batin Ichigo.

"Huwaaa…!" Ichigo cepat-ceoat melepaskan Rukia. Ia tidak ingin pelayan Rukia semakin salah paham.

"Rasakan kau jeruk!" Rukia menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Akan kubunuh kau, midget!" Ichigo memberi deathglare ke Rukia.

"Huwaaa… tolong…" jerit Rukia berlari menghindari kejaran Ichigo. Pelayan tadi Cuma sweatdrop melihat tingkah aneh majikannya.

**To be continued…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Minna… tiba saatnya untuk chapter ke-7…**

**Sebenernya ni chapter kesukaanya mey…**

**Mey harap readers juga pada suka ma ni chapater….**

**En….**

**Sekali lagi Mey mengucapkan beribu-ribu terimakasih buat para readers yang mau ngereview fic Mey yang ga sempurna ini…**

**Semoga kalian bisa menikmati…**

**Akai Ito**

**Author : Meyrin Hawk**

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Pairing : Ichigo K. x Rukia K.**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo**

**Summary : **Ichigo pergi dari rumah membawa kekesalan pada Isshin bersama adik kembarnya. Rukia melarikan diri dari kekangan keluarga Kuchiki. Keduanya dipertemukan seperti terikat oleh benang merah. Akankah benang merah itu diputuskan oleh seseorang yang telah mengikat benang merah tersbut?

**Chapter 7**

"Ichigo, kau belum mau bicara padaku ya?" tanya Rukia sebelum memasuki kelas..

"…"

"Ichigo!" Rukia sedikit meninggikan volume suaranya. Ichigo hanya menoleh sebentar lalu masuk kedalam kelas. Rukia mendengus kesal.

"Yo, Chad!" sapa Ichigo mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Rukia.

"Hn." Chad menjawab seadanya.

"Ichigooo…." Keigo ingin memeluk Ichigo sebelum makhluk jingga itu duduk di kursinya. Tapi lagi-lagi berakhir dengan Keigo yang terlempar jauh berkat tinjuan Ichigo.

"Pagi, Kuchiki." sapa Hisagi ditimpali senyum manis dari Rukia.

"Ohayou Kurosaki-kun, Kuchik…" sapa Inoue datang bersama Tatsuki.

"Pagi." balas Rukia.

"Hn." Ichigo menjawab datar.

"Apa-apaan plester aneh itu, Ichigo?" tanya Tatsuki menunjuk plester bergambar chappy menempel diatas alis Ichigo.

"Jatuh."

"Tapi kenapa harus pakai plaster aneh seperti itu? Benar-benar tidak cocok dengan imej mu yang garang."

Ichigo memandang kesal Rukia. Plaster itu Rukia lah yang memasangnya setelah ia terjatuh dari tangga ketika mengejar Rukia di vila keluarga Kuchiki kemarin.

"Ternyata seleramu memang rendahan, Kurosaki." Ishida tetap sinis seperti biasa.

"Hahaha… sudahlah… Sini, biar aku lepas." kata Tatsuki hendak melepas plaster di kening Ichigo.

"Jangan!" larang Ichigo menepis tangan Tastuki, membuat Tatsuki sedikit terkejut.

"Wah… ternyata Kurosaki-kun benar-benar suka plaster itu ya?" tanya Inoue.

"Plasternya imut kok." puji Inoue polos malah memancing gelak tawa yang lainnya.

"Sudah… jangan tertawakan Kurosaki terus." kata Rukia tidak tega melihat Ichigo terus ditertawakan.

"Kau terlalu perhatian, Kuchiki." tawa Hisagi mulai pelan. "Dia sendiri 'kan yang membuat dirinya ditertawakan."

"Kurosaki, kalau kau malu, lepas saja plasternya." Rukia secara tidak langsung memberi izin Ichigo untuk melepas plasternya.

Tiba-tiba saja Ichigo menarik tangan gadis mungil itu hingga tepat beridir di depan Ichigo. Tawa yang tadinya meledak-ledak, kini berganti dengan kesunyian. Dengan jelas mereka bisa melihat mata hazel Ichigo menatap serius Rukia.

"Ichi…" Rukia blushing.

"Kau 'kan yang menyuruh untuk dilepas? Jadi kau sendiri yang harus melepasnya." perintah Ichigo menggiring jari-jari mungil Rukia hingga menyentuh plaster di kening Ichigo.

Rukia tertegun memandangi wajah Ichigo. Teman-teman mereka berdua pun sepertinya masih terhipnotis oleh adegan romantis dideoan mata mereka.

Dengan lembut Rukia menyentuh plaster Ichigo dengan ujung jari telunjuk mungilnya. Hatinya benar-benar dibuat berdebar-debar oleh Ichigo. Sayangnya… debaran itu tidak berlangsung lama begitu Rukia melihat sringai kecil di sudut bibir Ichigo.

'Makhluk jingga ini ingin mengerjaiku.' batin Rukia.

**Bletak!**

Rukia menjitak kuat tempat plaster chappy tadi terpasang.

"Rukiaaa…"

"Berhenti menggodaku jeruk!"

"Aku bukan jeruk, CEBOL!

"Diam kau, strawberry!"

"Aaargh… midget!"

"BAKA!"

"PENDEK!"

"JERUK MESUM." ejekan terakhir dari Rukia berhasil membuat Ichigo berhenti membalas ejekan Rukia. Sepertinya kata-kata itu saja yang bisa membuat Ichigo mati kata.

"Pasangan baru ya…" komentar Mizuiro terus memainkan ponselnya.

"A-paan sih?" pipi Rukia merona merah.

"Jangan-jangan gossip itu benar lagi." sambung Mizuiro.

"Gosip apa?" Ichigo nampak cuek.

"Katanya minggu kemarin ada yang melihat orang yang mirip kalian berdua sedang berciuman di koridor sekolah waktu jam istiahat selesai." kata Ishida.

"Tentu saja itu bukan kami!" sangkal Rukia dengan wajah semerah tomat.

"Wah… benarkah itu Ichigoooo…?" tanya Keigo penuh semangat.

"A…" Ichigo memberi jawaban yang tidak jelas dengan wajah innocent.

"Teman-teman… ternyata benar kalau Ichigo dan Kuchiki lah yang berciuman dikoridor sekolah minggu kemarin…!" teriak Keigo seenaknya saja.

Seisi kelas menjadi riuh menanyai Rukia. Sementara Ichigo dengan cueknya membenamkan kepalanya diatasa meja, seperti ingin tidur. Padahal… sebenarnya dia tersenyum. Entah kenapa dia tidak berminat untuk menjernihkan suasana ini, dia malah ingin membiarkan berita itu menyebar begitu saja.

"Jeruk, baka! Jangan tidur saja, cepat bantu aku!" teriak Rukia ditanggapi diam oleh Ichigo.

'Rasakan kau, midget.' batin Ichigo semakin nyaman dengan posisi tidurnya.

**mmmmm**

Murid-murid berhamburan keluar kelas seiring dengan bunyi bel pulang.

Ichigo bersiap-siap melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja Rukia untuk mengajak Rukia pulang bersama. Belum lagi Ichigo melangkah, Hisagi sudah mendahuluinya untuk berdiri di depan Rukia.

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini aku antar pulang? Kebetulan aku mau pergi kearah yang sama dengan rumah Kuchiki." tawar Hisagi.

"Aduh… bagaimana ya?" Rukia nampak bingung memikirkan cara menolak ajakan Hisagi. Diliriknya sekilas Ichigo memberi tatapan –kau-milikku- ke Rukia.

'Jeruk baka! Cepat tolong aku!' batin Rukia berharap Ichigo akan segera mengajaknya pulang. Tapi rupanya Ichigo hanya melewatinya dengan wajah cuek.

"Bagaimana, Kuchiki? Kau mau kan?" desak Hisagi.

"Em…"

"Rukia, mau sampai kapan kau berdiri disitu?" panggil Ichigo rupanya sudah menunggu didepan pintu kelas.

"Sayang sekali, Kurosaki. Aku sudah mengajak temanmu ini lebih dulu." kata Hisagi.

"Kalau kau ingin pulang dengan playboy itu, TERSERAH!" kesal Ichigo meninggalkan kelasnya.

"Ma-af ya, Hisagi. Jeruk itu pasti akan meledak-ledak kalau tidak aku kejar." pamit Rukia sekaligus menolak halus ajakan Hisagi.

**mmmmm**

"Ichi, tunggu aku." kejar Rukia setengah berlari, tapi yang dikejar tidak juga berhenti atau memperlambat langkah.

**Braakk!**

Ichigo menoleh kebelakang. Rupanya Rukia sudah terjatuh dengan tong sampah yang bergelindingan didekatnya. Rukia menabrak tong sampah karena mengejar Ichigo.

'Bodoh.' batin Ichigo mendekati Rukia.

"Lihat, ini semua gara-garamu jeruk!"

"Gara-gara aku? Kakimu sih terlalu pendek, makanya tidak bisa menyusulku."

"Diam kau, jeruk. Bukannya membantuku berdiri, malah mengejekku."

Ichigo menghela nafas lalu setengah berjongkok didepan Rukia. "Cepat naik ke punggungku!" perintah Ichigo mengarahkan punggungnya agar mudah digapai Rukia.

"Apa sih… Aku masih bisa jalan kok." tolak Rukia sedikit blush.

"Cepat… nanti kau tertinggal lagi." paksa Ichigo.

"Kau yang memaksa lho…" Rukia agak malu-malu naik ke punggung Ichigo.

Rukia membenamkan kepalanya di punggung Ichigo. Menikmati hangatnya punggung Ichigo sekaligus menghindari tatapan pejalan kaki yang terus memandangi mereka. Tidak jarang pula siulan serta godaan dilontarkan oleh pejalan-pejalan kaki kepada Ichigo yang membopong Rukia dengan cuek.

"Ichi, aku malu." bisik Rukia.

"…"

"Ichi, kenapa dari tadi pagi sedikit sekali berbicara padaku? Kau marah?"

"…"

"Jeruk, kalau punya telinga ya di jawab donk!" maki Rukia terlampau kesal karena terus di diamkan.

"Tidak." Ichigo tiba-tiba memberi jawaban.

"Tidak?"

"Iya. Aku tidak marah padamu."

"Lalu kenapa ka uterus diam dari tadi?"

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa kok."

"Aaargh… dari tadi jawabannya selalu saja tidak, atau hanya diam. Cepat turunkan aku!" perintah Rukia sudah habis kesabarannya.

"…" Ichigo berpura-pura tidak mendengar. Dia tetap menggendong Rukia dengan wajah innocent.

"Hei, baka! Kau dengara aku tid- uhuk, uhuk, uhuk…" kalimat Rukia terputus oleh batuknya sendiri.

"Oi, Rukia. Kau baik-baik saja?" terdengar nada cemas dari suara Ichigo.

"Apa pedulimu. Aku juga tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan apapun darimu sebelum kau memberitahuku alasan kenapa kau diam. Sekarang cepat turunkan ak- uhuk, uhuk, uhuk…" lagi-lagi kaimat Rukia tidak terselesaikan.

Tiba-tiba saja Ichigo menurunkan Rukia dari punggungnya, kemudian sedikit menghempaskan badan rukia ke dinding pagar Kuchiki Mansion.

Mata Rukia membulat sempurna, yang dilihatnya kini adalah orange dimana-mana.

Ichigo menciumnya.

Disaat Rukia mau memejamkan matanya, Ichigo malah mengakhiri ciumannya. Membuat Rukia sedikit bingung karena ini pertama kainya Ichigo menciumnya sesingkat ini.

"Ichi…?"

"Uhuk, uhuk…" Ichigo terbatuk pelan. "Aku cemburu karena Hisagi bisa mendekatimu dengan bebas." bisik Ichigo ditelinga Rukia.

Semburat merah muncul di pipi mereka berdua. Rukia menundukkan kepalanya untuk menutupi semburat merah di pipinya, sementara Ichigo memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

"Sekarang masuklah. Aku yakin kau sedikit flu gara-gara kehujanan kemari." Ichigo mengacak-acak pelan rambut Rukia sebelum pergi meninggalkan Rukia.

"Dasar jeruk baka!"

"Ha?" Ichigo berbalik karena Rukia meneriakinya.

"Kalau cemburu bilang saja. Tidak usah pakai acara cium-ciuman segala di depan rumahku. Kalau pelayan atau nii-sama melihatnya bagaimana?" marah Rukia.

"Oh, soal ciuman itu ya? Yang itu bukan karena aku cemburu kok."

"Ja-di, kenapa menciumku barusan?"

"Karena dulu Mizuiro pernah cerita pada kami (Ishida, Inoue, Hisagi) kalau sedang flu tularkan saja pada orang lain supaya cepat sembuh."

"Ma-na a-da yang seperti itu ha!"

"Aku juga tidak yakin." aku Ichigo innocent.

"Lalu kenapa kau menciumku, baka?"

"Hhe, aku cuma ingin saja." Ichigo tertawa usil.

Cepat-cepat Ichigo berlari hingga menghilang ditikungan jalan. Ia takut Rukia akan menjitak kepalanya bila ia terus berlama-lama disana.

**mmmmm**

"Huh, apa-apaan jeruk itu. Hobi sekali menciumku tanpa permisi." maki Rukia dengan suara amat pelan hingga hanya dia sendiri yang mendengarnya.

"Apa yang kau dan Kurosaki lakukan didepan pintu pagar tadi?" tanya Byakuya tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakang Rukia. Meski agak terkejut, Rukia langsung membalikan badan dan sedikit membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Kenapa kalian berdua bisa berdiri lama disana?"

"Ichigo hanya bertanya tentang PR Matematika saja kok, nii-sama." bohong Rukia.

"Cepat ganti seragammu, dan pergilah istirahat."

"Hai, baik nii-sama." jawab Rukia cepat-cepat menuju kamarnya.

Byakuya tahu Rukia sudah membohonginya. Sebelumnya Byakuya berada di beranda lantai dua untuk melihat pemandangan. Semenit kemudian ia melihat Ichigo menurunkan Rukia dari gendongannya lalu menghempaskan tubuh mungil Rukia sebelum mengakhirinya dengan ciuman.

Byakuya tertegun melihat adiknya yang –menurut Byakuya- masih polos tengah dicium makhluk jingga itu. Ada terbersit perasaan tidak rela ketika melihat adegan itu. Tapi kembali pikiran Byakuya mengingatkan kalau Ichigo dan Rukia sudah bertunangan.

Mereka berdua berciuman, bearti mereka berdua saling menyukai. Bukankah itu hal yang baik?

Lalu… kenapa Byakuya merasa tidak rela?

Byakuya menghela nafas panjang. Perang batin terus berkecamuk dalam pikirannya semenjak ia melihat adegan itu. Tanpa dikomandoi, pikiran itu terus saja mengganggu tiap-tiap sel otaknya.

'Kaa-san tenang saja. Aku pasti akan menepati janjiku.' batin Byakuya sambil memandang pohon sakura yang biasa berbunga dengan indah dikala musim semi.

**Flashback…**

"Kaa-san sedang apa?" tanya Byakuya kecil menghampiri ibunya yang berdiri dibawah pohon sakura sambil menggendong Rukia yang masih bayi.

"Sedang menggendong Rukia-chan." jelas ibunya setengah berjongkok didepan Byakuya.

"Lihat, Rukia-chan manis kan?" ibunya menyodorkan Rukia agar bisa dilihat Byakuya.

Byakuya memandangi Rukia yang masih tertidur dalam gndongan ibunya. Wajah Rukia -yang masih bayi tampak biasa saja di mata Byakuya. Lalu kenapa kaa-san begitu menyukainya?

Perlahan Rukia terbangun dari tidurnya. Matanya terbuka hingga menunjukkan lensa violetnya yang berkilau. Barulah saat itu Byakuya mengagumi keindahan yang Rukia miliki.

"Nanti waktu sudah dewasa, aku akan menikahi Rukia-chan." kata Byakuya penuh keyakinan. Ibunya tertawa pelan.

"Tidak boleh begitu…"

"Kenapa tidak boleh?" tanya Byakuya polos.

"Kalau sudah dewasa, tugas Byakuya adalah mencarikan suami yang baik untuk Rukia-chan."

Byakuya kecil cuma bisa tertegun mendengar nasehat ibunya. Sementaa ibunya teru tertawa menghadapi tingkah lugu Byakuya kecil.

**Flashback end…**

**mmmmm**

"Tadaima." seru Ichigo ketika memasuki rumah mewah keluarga Kurosaki.

"Okaerinasai." sambut Retsu ditanggapi tatapan sinis oleh Ichigo.

"Sepertinya ada yang lagi senang nih." sindir Karin saat Ichigo melewati ruang TV.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Belajar sana! Jangan nonton terus (author : kalau nonton film Bleach boleh)." nasihat Ichigo melewati Karin hendak mencacapai tangga.

"Huh! Menularkan flu pada orang lain supaya flu kita cepat sembuh. Mana ada yang seperti itu." Karin bergumam sendiri tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari TV.

Langkah Ichigo terhenti. Ia terkejut karenaia kenal betul kata-kata itu.

"Karin, dari mana kau tahu itu?"

"Karin-chan bagaimana sih! Jangan sampai Ichi-nii tahu kalau kita pulang sekolah lewat jalan itu juga." kata Yuzu tanpa sadar kalau dialah yang membongkar semuanya di depan Ichigo.

"Tidak kusangka, Ichi-nii yang galak bisa mencium Rukia-nee seperti itu." lanjut Karin innocent.

Ichigo terdiam. Mukanya kini jauh lebih merah dibandingkan merah tomat. Tidak sedikit yang mendengar sindiran Karin tadi. Beberapa pelayan keluarga Kurosaki yang lewat jadi ikut mendengar dan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Karin-chan, jangan menggoda nii-chan'mu seperti itu." kata Retsu. "Dia kan sudah dewasa. Yang diciumnya 'kan bukan gadis lain, tapi tunangannya sendiri."

"Terima kasih. Aku tidak perlu dibela olehmu." ujar Ichigo sinis.

"Kaa-san, maafkan Ichi-nii ya. Ichi-nii tidak bermaksud jahat kok." hibur Yuzu. Retsu hanya tersenyum tipis.

Perasaan Ichigo berubah 180 derajat berkat ulah Karin dan Yuzu. Kerutan permanen di alisnya kian bertambah walaupun ia sudah mencapai anak tangga paling atas.

"Lain kali bersikaplah lebih sopan kepada Retsu." nasehat Isshin sudah menunggu di ujung tangga.

"Jangan menyalahkan aku seperti itu. Aku pergi dari rumah dulu karena dia. Kalau bukan karena kaa-san yang memintaku untuk tinggal bersama tou-san dan bertunangan dengan Rukia, aku pasti masih hidup bebas diluar sekarang." protes Ichigo.

"Huwaaa… Masaki… aku gagal mendidik anakku~." seru Isshin hendak menangis bombay di depan poster Masaki.

"Berhentilah bersikap bodoh seperti itu!" kesal Ichigo menendang Isshin sampai terguling-guling di tangga.

"Good job!" Isshin mengacungkan jempolnya walaupun sudah babak belur di lantai dasar.

"Ck!"

Ichigo cepat-cepat masuk dan membanting pintu kamarnya. Sementara yang lainnya hanya sweatdrop melihat tingkah Isshin dan Ichigo yang aneh.

**mmmmm**

"Uhuk, uhuk, uhuk…" bunyi batuk Rukia tidak berhenti dari tadi.

"Dasar jeruk baka, apanya yang sembuh? Badanku malah sedikit panas begini. Jeruk itu mana sih? Susah sekali dicari." keluh Rukia mempercepat langkahnya di koridor sekolah yang makin sepi.

"Kuchiki!" panggil Hisagi menghentikan langkah Rukia.

"Ada apa?"

"Bisa bicara sebentar? Ini penting!" desak Hisagi.

"Ingin bicara apa?" tanya Ichigo yang saat ini sedang berada di tangga bersama Inoue. Saat itu ia masih bingung kenapa Inuoe menariknya ke tangga sepulang sekolah.

"Se-sebenarnya… aku ingin bilang kalau…" kata Inoue malu-malu.

"Cepat sedikit! Aku buru-buru." desak Ichigo.

"Iya. Ano… aku cuma ingin bilang kalau a-ku… su…ka.. dengan Kurosaki-kun. Mau tidak Kurosaki-kun menjadi pacarku?" tanya Inoue berdebar-debar. Jantungnya saat itu seperti bom waktu yang siap meledak.

"Terima kasih." jawab Rukia disertai senyum.

"Jadi… apakah aku di terima?" tanya Hisagi.

Rukia menggeleng pelan. "Maaf ya, Hisagi. Aku juga suka padamu, soalnya kau orang baik. Tapi… walaupun aku suka, bukan berarti aku mempunyai perasaan khusus padamu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf." jelas Rukia pelan-pelan agar tidak melukai hati Hisagi.

"Begitu ya." kata Hisagi sendu. "Apakah… karena kau menyukai Kurosaki?" tanya Hisagi. Seketika wajah Rukia memerah.

"Ti-dak kok. Aku dan Kurosaki tidak punya hubungan apa-apa." sangkal Rukia.

"Sudahlah Kuchiki, aku bisa melihat cinta kok dimata kalian berdua. Sejak aku melihat Kurosaki menggodamu untuk melepas plaster konyol di dahinya, aku sadar kok. Walaupun teman-teman yang lain mengira Kurosaki cuma ingin mengerjaimu, aku bisa lihat dia mempercayakan sepenuhnya hatinya kepadamu."

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf ya, Hisagi." sesal Rukia.

"Tidak perlu mengasihaniku seperti itu. Makhluk jingga aneh itu saja bisa mendapatkan gadis seperti mu, apalagi aku yang ganteng ini." canda Hisagi membuat Rukia tertawa geli.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku ingin mencari Kurosaki lagi."

"Ayo kuantar. Kulihat Kurosaki ada di angga tadi."

Mereka berdua berjalan bersama menuju tangga. Tidak ada perasaan yang mengganjal lagi di hati Hisagi, semuanya sudah jelas baginya.

Semuanya nampak baik-baik saja hingga akhirnya…

Rukia melihat Inoue tengah memeluk Ichigo di tangga. Ichigo pun membiarkan begitu saja gadis itu memeluknya.

"Kurosaki-kun, aishiteru…" Inoue terisak dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Ichigo menghela nafas panjang, kemudian menoleh ke atas tangga. Baik Ichigo maupun Rukia sama-sama terkejut, keduanya membatu.

"Ichi…" gumam Rukia shock.

"Kenapa?" tanya Rukia tiba-tiba hilang kesadaran dan tumbang kebawah.

"Rukia!" seru Ichigo cepat-cepat melepaskan pelukan Inoue untuk menangkap Rukia.

"Oi, Rukia!" panggil Ichigo mencoba membangunkan Rukia yang berada di pelukannya.

"Ya ampun… badanmu panas sekali." kata Ichigo buru-buru menghubungi seseorang lewat ponselnya.

"Karin, suruh Yumichika menjemputku di sekolah. Rukia pingsan. Cepat sedikit!" perintah Ichigo.

Begitu Ichigo menutup ponselnya, Ichigo langsung menggendong bridal style turun kebawah. Inoue dan Hisagi yang merasa ikut ambil bagian dari perisatiwa ini memutuskan untuk mengikuti Ichigo.

**To be continued…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Minna… konflik yang sesungguhnya baru mau dimulai…**

**Tapi Mey ushain tiap satu chapter, konfliknya bakalan mulai jernih,**

**Alnya Mey ga tega sih nyiksa perasaan en batin chara-charanya…**

**Hhe,,**

**Okay… happy reading aja iaaaah…**

**Akai Ito**

**Author : Meyrin Hawk**

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Pairing : Ichigo K. x Rukia K.**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo**

**Summary : **Ichigo pergi dari rumah membawa kekesalan pada Isshin bersama adik kembarnya. Rukia melarikan diri dari kekangan keluarga Kuchiki. Keduanya dipertemukan seperti terikat oleh benang merah. Akankah benang merah itu diputuskan oleh seseorang yang telah mengikat benang merah tersbut?

**Chapter 8**

Baik Ichigo maupun Rukia sama-sama terkejut, keduanya membatu.

"Ichi…" gumam Rukia shock.

"Kenapa?" tanya Rukia tiba-tiba hilang kesadaran dan tumbang kebawah.

"Rukia!" seru Ichigo cepat-cepat melepaskan pelukan Inoue untuk menangkap Rukia.

…

…

"Rukia?" panggil Byakuya ketika Rukia siuman.

Walaupun belum melihat semua bagian ruangan, Rukia sudah dapat mengetahui ia berada di kamarnya yang luas.

"Nii-sama?"

"Tadi kau pingsan mendadak. Kurosaki yang membawamu kerumah."

"Eh, Ichigo?" Rukia baru ingat kalau sebelum pingsan ia melihat Ichigo dan Inoue berpelukan.

"Rukiaaa." panggil Ichigo cemas menhampiri ranjang tempat Rukia berbaring.

Rukia sedikit terkejut melihat Ichigo, secara refleks Rukia memunggungi Ichigo dan menutup seluruh badannya dengan selimut.

"Oi, Rukia! Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku."

"Keluar." kata Byakuya tegas dan marah, tapi masih terlihat dingin.

"Eh?"

"Aku bilang keluar! Kau tidak dengar ya, Kurosaki?"

"Aku harus menjelaskan sesuatu pada Rukia."

"Penjaga!" panggil Byakuya mendatangkan dua orang penjaga berbadan besar dan tegap. "Tolong antarkan Kurosaki keluar."

"Aku tidak mau." lawan Ichigo.

"Apakah kau tidak bisa melihatnya, Kurosaki? Rukia tidak ingin melihatmu. Sekarang Rukia sedang sakit, sebagai tunangannya seharusnya kau bisa mengerti."

'Apa? Tunanganya?' batin Hisagi dan Inoue yang dari tadi berada dikamar Rukia.

"Justru karena aku tunangannya, makanya aku ingin disini."

"Keras kepala." geram Byakuya memberi isyarat agar Ichigo diseret keluar.

"Oi, Rukia! Dengarkan aku dulu!" pinta Ichigo mencoba melepaskan diri dari pengawal-pengawal yang mencoba menyeretnya.

"Pergilah." pinta rukia dar dalam selimuut, membuat Ichigo berhenti melawan. "Aku… aku ingin sendiri."

"Rukia?" gumam Ichigo.

"Ayo!" paksa penjaga tadi.

"Tidak usah repot-repot. Aku bisa keluar sendiri." kata Ichigo keluar dengan wajah kesal.

"Kurosaki-kun…!" kejar Inoue.

Hisagi membungkuk hormat ke Bbyakuya, lalu mengejar Ichigo.

**mmmmm**

"Eh, jam sembilan?" gumam Ichigo terkejut begitu bangun, jam mejanya sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi.

"Apa-apaan ini?" tanya Ichigo bangkit sebuah kompres jatuh dari atas keningnya.

'Aku… sakit ya? Tapi… bagaiamana dengan Rukia?' batin Ichigo berpikir sejenak.

"Aku harus tahu bagaimana keadaannya." tegas Ichigo mencuci mukanya lalu berganti pakaian.

"Ichigo, kau mau kemana? Kau kan sedang sakit." kata Retsu begitu melihat Ichigo keluar dari kamarnya sambil terbatuk-batuk.

"Ada urusan yang harus ku selesaikan." kata Ichigo datar.

"Besok saja. Hari ini kau harus istirahat penuh."

"Ah… kau ini cerew… uhuk, uhuk, uhuk…" kata-kata Ichigo terhenti karena batuknya.

"Lihat! Keadaanmu semakin parah. Sekarang istirahat dikamar." Paksa Retsu mendorong Ichigo agar kembali kekamarnya.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" bentak Ichigo.

"Aku tidak suka kau larang! DENGAR ITU BAIK-BAIK!" tegas Ichigo meninggalkan Retsu yang masih shock.

**mmmmm**

**Krr… krr… krr…**

Ponsel Inoue terasa jelas getarannya oleh Inoue. Meski sedikit takut, Inoue mengambil ponselnya dari tas.

"Kurosaki-kun?" gumam Inoue melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

Inoue melirik Ochi-sensei yang sedang asyik menerangkan pelajaran. Dengan sedikit menyembunyikan kepalanya dibalik meja, Inoue menjawab telepon itu.

"Kurosaki-kun?" Inoue setengah berbisik.

"Ah, Inoue. Apakah hari ini Kuchiki masuk sekolah?"

"Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku hanya ingin…"

**Tut!**

Ponsel Ichigo mati mendadak.

"Sial! Batreynya habis lagi." kesal Ichigo.

"Terputus?" gumam Inoue.

'Aku harus mengambil tindakan.' batin Inoue sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Ya! Ada apa Inoue?" tanya Ochi-sensei.

"Ano… saya ingin ke kamar kecil."

"Silahkan…"

**mmmmm**

"Hufff… Aku gugup." gumam Inoue memandangi wajahnya di depan kaca kamar mandi.

'Apa sebaiknya tidak usah telepon Kuchik ya?'

'Tidak-tidak…' Inoue mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

'Ini semua kesalahanmu, Orihime. Ini demi Kurosaki-kun, kau tidak ingin dia teus sedih kan?'

Inoue terus meyakinkan dirinya. Dan akhirnya…

"Ya. Kuchiki Rukia disini."

"Kyaaa… terpencet!" jerit Inoue hampir menjatuhkan ponselnya.

"Halo, siapa ini?"

"Uhm… ano…Kuchiki…"

"Ya, siapa ya?"

"Ini aku. Inoue Orihime."

"Ada perlu apa?" suara Rukia berubah dingin.

"Soal kejadian semalam. Akulah yang salah."

"Salah?" terdengar dari eberang sana Rukia tertawa mengejek. "Salah karena membiarkanku melihat kalian berpelukan?"

"Bu-bukan seperti itu."

"Lalu apa?"

"Kemarin aku menyatakan cinta kepada kuosaki-kun, dan dia… menolakku."

"Kalau Ichigo menolakmu, kenapa kalian berdua harus berpelukan? Aku tidak buta Inoue!" Rukia mulai emosi.

"Apakah kau tahu kenapa aku memeluk Kurosaki-kun?" bentak Inoue.

"Sebenarnya hiks… kau benar-benar mencintai Kurosaki-kun tidak?" Inoue mulai terisak.

"…"

"Saat itu aku menangisi usahaku yang sia-sia selama ini. Susah payah aku… hiks… menunjukkan di depan Kurosaki-kun kalau aku tipe kesukaannya. Tapi yang terjadi malah Kurosaki-kun menyukai gadis yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan tipenya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

**Flashback…**

"Begitu ya" kata Inoue sendu.

"Apakah…ini ada hubungannya dengan Kuchiki? Kurosaki-kun menyukai Kuchiki kan? Kenapa Kurosaki-kun bisa lebih menyukai Kuchiki dari pada aku? Padahal Kurosaki-kun pernah bilang sendiri padaku kalau Kuchiki itu jauh sekali dari tipe Kurosaki-kun. Kenapa Kurosaki-kun malah suka padanya?" tanya Inoue bertubi-tubi sambil menahan air matanya.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir sih…memang aneh. Aku sendiri saja masih bingung kenapa bisa-bisanya aku menyukai si cebol itu." jawab Ichigo menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Lalu kenapa? Apa alasannya?"

"Entahlah, Inoue. Dia memang kalah cantik darimu. Malahan pendek lagi." aku Ichigo.

"Tapi… hatiku selalu berdebar kencang bila berada didekatnya." cerita Ichigo memandang lurus kedepan sambil membayangkan wajah Rukia.

"Aku ingin berada didekatnya untuk menjadi orang pertama yang melindunginya, dan melihat senyumnya. Karena… bila aku melihat dia terluka, hatiku pasti sakit. Aku bisa gila kalau melihatnya menangis."

"Begitu ya. Aku benar-benar kalah." Inoue menunduk meneteskan air matanya.

"Sudah… Jangan bersedih. Kita tetap bisa berteman kok." hibur Ichigo.

"Aku pulang dulu ya. Kuchiki pasti mencari-cariku." lanjut Ichigo ingin beranjak pergi.

"Kurosaki-kun!" panggil Inoue langsung memeluk Ichigo dan menagis.

Sudah cukup lama Inoue menangis sambil memeluk Ichigo. Ichigo terus terdiam tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, dan tidak juga membalas pelukan Inoue. Tangannya tetap berada kokoh disakunya. Ia tidak ingin menunjukkan reaksi yang berkemungkinan membuat Inoue semakin terluka.

"Kurosaki-kun, aishiteru…" Inoue semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Ichigo menghela nafasnya. 'Mudah-mudahan Rukia tidak menungguku.' batin Ichigo sambil menoleh keatas tangga.

"Ichi…"

**Flashback end…**

"Aku iri padamu… hiks… Kuchi… hiks… ki…" aku Inoue semakin terisak.

"Semua tatapan terlembut Kurosaki-kun selalu ditujukannya padamu, bahkan tatapan cemburunya juga Kurosaki-kun berikan untuk mu. Tapi kenapa kau malah melukainya?"

"Sudah, cukup! Hentikan!" bentak Rukia langsung memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

"Nona, Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya pelayan yang dari tadi terus berdiri disamping Rukia.

Rukia diam membisu. Badanya gemetar, wajahnya pun terlihat pucat. Pelayannya terus bertanya, tapi sepatah katapun tidak ada yang keluar dari bibir Rukia. Rukia hanya terduduk di lantai dan menangis.

"Ichigo…"

'Akhirnya semua selesai.' batin Inoue keluar dari kamar mandi sambil menyeka air matanya.

"Ini." kata seseorang menyodorkan sapu tangan ke Inoue.

"Ishida-kun?"

"Ambilah. Kau tidak ingin terlihat menangis oleh Arisawa kan?"

"Arigatou." kata Inoue tersenyum membuat ishida blushing.

**mmmmm**

"_Nomor yang Anda tuju sedang berada diluar jangkauan." _suara operator ketika Rukia mencoba menghubungi Ichigo.

Sudah puluhan kali Rukia mencoba menghubungi Ichigo, Rukia benar-benar di buat cemas. Belum lagi saat Rukia menghubungi rumah Ichigo, keluarganya mengatakan kalau Ichigo keluar rumah dalam keadaan kurang sehat.

"Ichi, kau dimana?" keluh Rukia sendari tadi berdiri did pan jendela kamarnya memandangi hujan yang turun tidak begitu deras.

"Aku benar-benar bodoh…" Rukia merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Sekilas Rukia melihat seseorang sedang berdiri di bawah pohon besar di depan pagar Kuchiki Mansion. Orang itu tertunduk lesu.

Mata Rukia membulat sempurna. Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Rukia untuk mengenali sosok itu. Dia tidak akan pernah lupa dengan rambut jingga yang selalu terlihat mencolok itu.

"Uhuk, uhuk, uhuk." batuk Ichigo kian parah.

Wajahnya nampak kurang sehat. Walaupun begitu, ia tetap berdiri kokoh dengan kepala tertunduk lesu.

"Sepertinya aku memang ketularan Rukia." gumam Ichigo tersenyum pilu.

"Ichi!" panggil Rukia berlalri kearah Ichigo sambil membawa paying.

"Kenapa berdiri disini? Ayo masuk. Nanti kau bisa sakit." ajak Rukia berusaha memayungi Ichigo yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

"Sudah sembuh ya? Syukurlah…" ujar Ichigo disertai senyum sebul akhirnya berjalan meninggalkan Rukia.

"Ichigo, kau mau kemana? Sekarang sedang hujan."

"Pulang." jawab Ichigo tanpa menghentikan langkahnya serta menoleh.

"Kau cepat masuk! Nanti sakitmu kambuh lagi." perintah Ichigo disusul batuk kencang.

Dengan mata berkaca-kaca Rukia mengejar Ichigo dan memeluknya dari belakang. Tidak peduli dengan payungnya yang udah trbang entah kemana serta cuaca yang akan memperburuk kesehatannya. Rukia terus menangis di punggung Ichigo.

"Aishiteru, Ichigo… Maafkan aku… aku mohon…" pinta Rukia lirih.

Ichigo melepaskan pelukan Rukia untuk sekedar memutar badannya menghadap Rukia. Di peluknya gadis mungil dihadapannya dengan amat sangat erat. Ia tidak ingin sedikitpun gadis itu merasa kedinginan…

**mmmmm**

"Ini. Aku rasa baju nii-sama sedikit muat denganmu." kata Rukia memberi Ichigo stelan pakaian lewat celah pintu kamar mandi.

Ichigo langsung mengambilnya. Semenit kemudian ia sudah keluar dengan mengenakan pakaian pmberian Rukia tadi.

"Tu…kan. Benar-benar muat."

"Apakah nii-sama'mu tidak marah kalau memakai bajunya? Kau tahu sendiri bagaiman dia. Saat biasa saja dia sangat dingin, begitu marah bertambah menakutkan."

"Kau takut pada nii-sama ya?" ledek Rukia.

"Tid… uhuk,uhuk,uhuk." Ichigo terbatuk kembali.

"Kau flu, Ichi?"

"Sedikit."

"Sini, kuraba keningmu." ujar Rukia sedikit berjinjit untuk meraba kening Ichigo.

"A-apa sih. Tidak usah." tolak Ichigo mau menepis tangan Rukia, tapi tidak jadi karena Rukia langsung memelototinya.

"Benarkan, badanmu sedikit panas." kata Rukia terus menempelkan telapak tangannya di kening Ichigo. "Aku rasa kau ketularan fluku."

Ichigo blushing seketika. Ia sama sekali tidak mendengar atau menyinak penjelasan serta nasehat yang terus Rukia lontarkan. Matanya kini tengah fokus ke satu titik.

Bibir Rukia.

"Ichi, kau dengar aku tidak?" kesal Rukia merasa tidak diperhatikan.

Ichigo menjauhkan tangan Rukia dari keningnya, lalu sedikit mengambil jarak.

"Ichi?"

"Sudahlah… uhuk, uhuk… aku tidak apa-apa."

"Tidak apa bagaimana? Lihat, badanmu panas, batukmu juga tidak reda dari tadi." protes Rukia kembali mencoba menyentuh kening Ichigo.

"Sudah kubilang, aku baik-baik saja." tegas Ichigo menepis tangan Rukia. "Dari tadi sibuk memeriksa suhu badanku, bikin risih saja."

"Kau ini kenapa sih?" tanya Rukia tersinggung. "Aku kan tunanganmu, memangnya salah kalau aku mendekatimu?"

"SALAH. Aku tidak suka kau dekati sekarang."

"BAIK. AKU PERGI!" bentak Rukia berjalan kearah pintu.

"Ck! Oi, Rukia!" panggil Ichigo berhasil mencegat Rukia sebelum gadis mungil itu mencapai pintu.

"Apa lagi?" ketus Rukia.

Ichigo mengatur nafasnya sejenak sebelum membimbing tangan mungil Rukia untuk menyentuh kedua sisi pipi Ichigo yang sedang memerah.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Kan sudah kubilang, suhu badanmu pana-."

"Kubilang apa yang kau lihat, bukan yang kau rasakan baka." potong Ichigo mengingatkan.

Rukia menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal. Ingin sekali ia menarik kembali tangannya, tapi niat itu tidak ia laksanakan begitu melihat keseriusan di mata Ichigo.

Setelah mengamati wajah Ichigo dengan erius, barulah Rukia sadar dengan apa yang dimaksudkan Ichigo ada yang berudah dari wajah Ichigo. Bukan, bukan wajah, akan tetapi pipi Ichigo.

Pipi itu memerah…

"Ichi… pipimu memera…"

"Dan…" potong Ichigo tidak memberi kesempatan pada Rukia untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Dengan gugup Ichigo membawa kedua tangan Rukia perlahan-lahan menuju dadanya.

"Bisakah kau rasakan itu, Rukia?"

Pipi Rukia memerah seketika. Ia tahu persis apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Ichigo. Ya, jantung Ichigo. Dengan jelas telapak tangan Rukia dapat merasakan debaran jantung Ichigo yang terasa cepat. Lebih cepat dari milik Rukia sendiri.

"Inilah alasanku kenapa memintamu menjauhiku tadi." jelas Ichigo masih menggenggam erat kedua tangan Rukia yang menepel di dadanya. "Jantungku ini yang membuatku semakin tidak berpikiran jernih."

"Memangnya apa yang salah dari semua ini, Ichi? Bukankah itu normal karena kita saling mencintai."

Ichigo menggelng pelan. "Keberadaanku disini sangatlah salah, Rukia. Seharusnya kau tidak boleh membawakku kesini dalam keadaan rumah (mansion) sesepi ini."

Pipi Rukia semakin memerah, ia sudah mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Ichigo. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak sepenuhnya menerima perkataan Ichigo. Ichigo adalah laki-laki yang baik. Ia percaya Ichigo tidak akan melakukan tidakan yang di luar batas.

"Kita tidak salah kok." protes Rukia membuat Ichigo mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kalau aku tidak membawamu kesini, kau pasti sudah mati kedinginan diluar."

"Kau lupa satu hal, Kuchiki Rukia. Aku juga seorang laki-laki normal."

"Ichi…" Rukia menyentuh kedua sisi pipi Ichigo dengan telapak tangannya. "Aku percaya padamu." kata Rukia menatap lembut Ichigo.

Ichigo tersenyum tipis sambil perlahan-lahan menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyentuh bibir Rukia.

"Mau apa kau, jeruk mesum?" tahan Rukia kesal. "Baru saja dipuji, malah langsung mau menyerangku."

"Cuma mau menularkan flu ku sebentar." jelas Ichigo kembali melancarkan aksinya untuk mencium Rukia.

Rukia memejamkan matanya, ia tersenyum datar menyambut ciuman Ichigo.

**mmmmm**

Byakuya tiba dirumahnya bersama seoramg laki-laki berambut merah. Saat itu waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, akan tetapi hujan diluar belum memberikan tanda-tanda akan berhenti.

"Wah… hujannya deras sekali." komentar laki-laki berambut merah tadi memasuki rumah bersama Byakuya.

"Abarai, kau sudah mengucpkan kalimat itu berulang kali dari tadi." kesal Byakuya melirik temanya kerjanya si Abarai Renji itu.

"Hehe… begitu ya. Maaf." Renji tertawa pelan. "Kalau tidak salah Rukia sedang sakit ya?"

"Ya. Dia ada di kamarnya kalau kau ingin menjenguknya."

"Baik!" Renji menuju kamar Rukia secepat kilat.

"Rukiaaa…" sapa Renji membuka pintu kamar Rukia penuh semangat.

Tapi senyum lebar Renji mendadak memudar begitu melihat Rukia tengah berbaring diatas lantai dengan seorang laki-laki berambut jingga brbaring di atas Rukia.

"Huwaaa… Byakuya…Adikmu mau diperkosa oleh laki-laki berambut jeru…"

**To be continued…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Arigatou minna…. ;')**

**Mey benar-benar terharu ma readers yang dah jadiin cerita Mey menjadi fav story…**

**Mey juga ngucapin beribu-ribu terimakasih buat semuanya yang dah ngereview and ngebaca fic Mey yang amatiran ini….**

**Maaf ya kalu readers nti banyak nemuin kekurangan dlm fic ini, alnya Mey bener-benr ge ga focus nulisnya…**

**Mey minta maaf karena dah hiatus cukup lama… berhubung karena Mey lagi bikin proyek cerita fic baru judulnya "Prisoner of Love", baca ya kalu dah di publish…. (promosi mode on)**

**En Mey hiatus karena lagi masa berkabung…**

**Chappy punya Mey yang warnanya putih digondol anjing… hiks, chappy mey jadi tinggal satu yg warna abu-abu…**

**Yah… selamat membaca sajaaaa…**

**Akai Ito**

**Author : Meyrin Hawk**

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Pairing : Ichigo K. x Rukia K.**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo**

**Summary : **Ichigo pergi dari rumah membawa kekesalan pada Isshin bersama adik kembarnya. Rukia melarikan diri dari kekangan keluarga Kuchiki. Keduanya dipertemukan seperti terikat oleh benang merah. Akankah benang merah itu diputuskan oleh seseorang yang telah mengikat benang merah tersbut?

**Chapter 9**

"Rukiaaa…" sapa Renji membuka pintu kamar Rukia penuh semangat.

Tapi senyum lebar Renji mendadak memudar begitu melihat Rukia tengah berbaring diatas lantai dengan seorang laki-laki berambut jingga berbaring di atas Rukia.

…

…

"Huwaaa… Byakuya…Adikmu mau diperkosa oleh laki-laki berambut jeru… hmp."

Teriakan nyaring Renji terhenti karena sudah dibekap oleh Rukia dan Ichigo secara bersamaan.

"Hmmmp… hmp hmmp hmmmp hmmmmp…." Renji mencoba berbicara (artinya : Rukia… laki-laki jingga ini ingin memperkosamu).

"Tolong tenanglah sedikit, Renji. Dengar dulu penjelasan kami." pinta Rukia disambut anggukan cepat dari Renji.

Secara bersamaan Ichigo dan Rukia melepaskan tangannya dari bekapan mulut Renji.

"Byaku… ugh…." teriakan Renji kembali terhenti berkat tinjuan Rukia diperut Renji.

"Kau tidak dengar ya? Sudah kubilang dengarkan kami dulu, jangan asal teriak saja..."

"Ampun… cepat katakan, aku akan dengar."

**Flashback…**

"Cuma segitu?" tanya Rukia bingung menaggapi ciuman singkat Ichigo.

"Memangnya mau seberapa lama?"

Ichigo menyandarkan punggungnya dipintu dengan kedua tangannnya yang masih melingkar di pinggang Rukia.

"Itu kan tergantung olehmu."

"Lalu kenapa bertanya?"

"Soalnya aku bingung. Tidak biasanya kau menciumku sesingkat ini." jelas Rukia dengan wajah polos.

"Dasar baka. Punggungku pegal kalau terus menciummu lama-lama."

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Alasannya kan sudah jelas. Karena perbedaan tinggi kita yang sangat jauh ini membuat aku harus ekstra membungkuk."

"Aku kan bisa berjinjit." protes Rukia.

"Itu tidak akan berhasil. Lagi pula berapa lama kau bisa tahan berjinjit? Kakimu kan selalu lemas setiap aku menciummu lama-lama."

"Ugh… dasar baka! Aku kan bisa seperti ini!" kesal Rukia sambil berjinjit dengan kedua tangan melingkar di leher Ichigo.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." seringai Kecil muncul di bibir Ichigo.

Ia telah berhasil menjebak seorang Kuchiki Rukia.

"Bersiaplah Nona Kuchiki, kali ini akan terasa lama."

'Lama?' Rukia sedikit panik.

Kepanikan Rukia hanya berlangsung sebentar. Sesudahnya langsung terhapus begitu saja oleh ciuman dari Ichigo.

Awalnya… Rukia sangat menikmati ciumannya, karena Ichigo begitu lembut meperlakukannya. Malahan, Rukia sempat membalasnya sesekali. Tapi lama kelamaan Rukia mulai merasa kekurangan oksigen. Beberapa kali Rukia mencoba mengakhiri ciumannya, tapi selalu saja digagalkan oleh Ichigo. Ichigo semakin ganas melumat bibir Rukia serta menarik dan menawan leher Rukia agar tidak melepas ciumannya. Akhirnya setelah keduannya benar-benar hampir kehabisan oksigen, Ichigo baru mengakhirinya.

"Hah… hah… dasar jeruk. Aku kehabisan nafas." Rukia mencoba mengatur nafasnya.

Ichigo tertawa pelan walau nafasnya belum beraturan. "Mau kuberi nafas buatan?"

Ichigo kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Cukup!"

Ichigo kembali tertawa. "Maaf ya, sayang."

Ichigo menepelkan keningnya ke kening Rukia, menatap iris violet itu penuh cinta. Sementar itu, pipi Rukia tida hentinya merona merah.

"Rukiaaa…"

**Bruaaak!**

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo terdorong kelantai bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu. Membuat Rukia yang berada didepan Ichigo langsung tertimpa badan kekar Ichigo.

"Aduh… sakit." rintih Rukia.

"Argh… punggungku! Siapa sih yang membuka pintu sekasar itu?"

Secara serentak Rukia & Ichigo menoleh kearah pintu, mencari tersangka utama yang telah membuat mereka jadi seperti ini.

"Ren-ji?" gumam Rukia.

"Huwaaa… Byakuya…"

**Flashback end…**

**mmmmm**

"Begitulah ceritanya… Ichigo terdorong pintu saat sedang berbicara denganku." jelas Rukia setelah bercerita panjang lebar. Tentunya ada sedikit bagian yang Rukia ralat….

"Oh… lalu dia siapa?" Renji melirik curiga kearah Ichigo.

"Dia Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Bukan namanya, tapi apa hubungan kalian berdua?"

"Dia tunangannya Rukia." Byakuya tiba-tiba sudah berdiri dibelakang Renji

"Kenapa kau tadi berteriak, Abarai?"

"O… tadi adikmu dan laki-laki itu sedang…"

"Hanya sedikit salah paham, nii-sama." sela Rukia.

"Kalian sudah berbaikan? Kenapa dia ada dikamarmu dan memakai pakaiaanku?"

"Tadi Ichigo datang untuk menjernihkan masalah kami. Bajunya basah karena kehujanan, makanya aku meminjamkan baju milik nii-sama."

Byakuya masih diam seribu bahasa, matanya tak hentinya memandang dingin Ichigo dari ujung kaki hingga kepala. Suasana menjadi serasa di kutub es.

"Ah, ya. Ichigo, kenalkan… dia Abarai Renji, teman kerjanya nii-sama." Rukia mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Aku Kurosaki Ichigo, tunangan Rukia."

"Yo, Kurosaki. Namaku Abarai Renji, panggil saja Renji. Rukia juga memanggilku Renji." Renji mulai terlihat bersahabat.

"Wah… Rukia sudah punya tunangan, selamat ya…"

Tanpa angin tanpa hujan, Renji tiba-tiba ingin memeluk Rukia karena saking bahagianya.

"Hei, jangan!" cegah Ichigo memeluk Rukia lebih dulu.

"Hehehe… cemburu ya?" goda Renji.

Ichigo hanya memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah dan masih terus memeluk Rukia.

"Rukia, aku tidak suka melihatmu berduaan dengan Kurosaki disini." Byakuya mulai berbicara.

"Kalian berdua belum terikat tali pernikahan, kau masih menjadi milikku." Sambungnya mulai beranjak meninggalkan kamar Rukia.

"Terimakasih sudah mengingatkan, calon kakak ipar." kata Ichigo tak kalah dingin, malah dengan sengaja ia mengeratkan pelukannya di depan Byakuya.

"Aku jadi tidak sabar lagi untuk bisa memiliki Rukia-chan sepenuhnya."

'Rukia-chan? Aku tidak salah dengarkan?' batin Rukia.

Tatapan Byakuya kian menusuk. Lama-kelamaan rasanya Byakuya ingin sekali menyingkirkan makhluk orange tersebut. Benar-benar sangat bertolak belakang dengan rencana yang telah ia susun sebelumnya.

"Abarai, masih banyak yang mesti kita kerjakan." ajak Byakuya tidak ingin berlama-lama dikamar Rukia. Makhluk orange itu benar-benar memicu emosinya.

Setelah Byakuya & Renji serasa telah jauh meninggalkan kamar. Sekuat tenaga Rukia menginjak kaki Ichigo hingga Ichigo melepaskan pelukannya.

"Auw, sakit Rukia!"

"Rasakan! Siapa suruh kau terang-terangan menantang nii-sama."

"Aku tidak menantang kok, aku hanya meminta izin untuk memilikimu sepenuhnya."

"Tapi tidak perlu bertingkah seperti itu kan? Tingkahmu itu bisa membuat nii-sama marah."

"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa tadi aku bersikap seperti itu. Yang kutahu ada perasaan tidak enak setiap aku melihat Byakuya mencoba melindungimu."

"Dasar aneh."

'Kaulah yang tidak mengerti, Rukia.'

**mmmmm**

"Kencan?" tanya Rukia mengerutkan alisnya.

"Iya. Kita berdua tidak pernah pergi kencan kan selama ini? Mau?" tanya Ichigo disambut anggukan pelan dari Rukia.

Ichigo tersenyum sambil mengambil tangan Rukia kedalam genggaman tangannya. Mereka berdua kini berada diatap sekolah, sudah beberapa hari ini mreka menghabiskan waktu bersama disana pada jam istirahat. Menghindari kecurigaan dari teman-teman sekelas mereka.

"Baiklah, akhir pekan nanti akan kujemput." ujar Ichigo pada akhirnya, menjepitkan sesuatu sebesar uang logam di rambut Rukia.

"Apa ini?" Rukia meraba-rabanya.

"Eh, bentuknya… seperti chappy. Ini chappy ya?" tanya Rukia girang.

Ichigo tertawa melihat tingkah Rukia yang tak ubah layaknya seorang anak kecil. Dibandingkan murid SMA, sifat Rukia sekarang ini jauh lebih mirip anak SD.

"Tau tiadak? Selain kau, nii-sama juga tahu kalau aku sangat menyukai chappy."

'Nii-sama?' air muka Ichigo tiba-tiba berubah.

"Rukia, kalau kau disuruh memilih… mana yang paling kau sayangi? Aku, atau… Byakuya?"

"Tentu saja nii-sama. Gadis bodoh mana yang mau memilihmu."

"Rukiaaa, seriuslah sedikit."

Rukia tertawa geli. "Aku tidak bisa memilih, Ichi…. Posisi kalian itu sama. Memangnya ada apa sih?"

"Ah, sudahlah. Lupakan saja."

**mmmmm**

"Wah! Demamnya tinggi." seru Yuzu memeriksa thermometer badan Ichigo.

"Sudah, jangan cerewet."

"Bagaimana tidak cerewet. Nii-chan saja sudah tahu sedang flu, malah tidur larut tadi malam."

Ichigo membiarkan Yuzu terus berceramah kepadanya. Ia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan. Tangannya terus sibuk mencari-cari jaket dari dalam lemari.

"Nii-chan mau kemana?"

"Aku ada kencan dengan Rukia."

"Batalkan saja."

"Tidak mau."

"Ichi-nii!"

"Iya! Baik-baik…"

Ichigo memilih untuk mengalah, ia tahu adiknya akan berubah menjadi monster kecil bila tidak dituruti. Alternative lain yang Ichigo pilih adalah menghubungi Rukia.

"Halo, Rukia? Aku ada sedikit masalah, bisa tidak kalau kau langsung kerumahku? Aku tunggu ya." Ichigo mengkhiri percakapannnya ditelepon, melempar dirinya sendiri ketempat tidur.

"Aku mengerti sekarang. Nii-chan menyuruh Rukia-nee kesini karena ingin bermanja-manjaan dengan dia kan?" goda Yuzu.

"Ck! Kau masih anak kecil, jadi diam saja."

Yuzu tertawa geli meninggalkan kamar Ichigo, tidak disangka-sangka nii-chan kesayangannya sudah jatuh cinta.

Belum lama Yuzu meninggalkan kamar Ichigo, seseorang sudah mengetuk pintu kamarnya dari luar.

"Masuk."

"Ichigo, kaa-san deng… eh, maksudnya aku dengar kau sedang sakit. Aku membuatkan bubur untukmu."

Retsu nampak hati-hati berbicara kepada Ichigo, ia takut Ichigo akan marah lagi padanya. Pelan-pelan ia meletakkan semangkuk bubur di meja kecil sebelah rempat tidur Ichigo.

"Mumpung masih hangat, jangan lupa dimakan ya."

Tidak ada respon dari Ichigo. Retsu terpaksa tersenyum pasrah berjalan menuju pintu.

"Terimakasih."

"Apa?" Retsu seperti sedikit salah pendengaran.

"Aku bilang terimakasih, kaa-san." ulang Ichigo tanpa menoleh kearah Retsu.

Dengan senyum senang, Retsu meninggalkan kamar Ichigo.

**mmmmm**

"Baik! Harus bergegas kerumah Ichigo." ujar Rukia bergegas menuju pintu depan.

"Yo, Rukia! Kebetulan sekali." sapa Renji telah berada di depan pintu.

"Renji, ada apa?"

"Tolong aku hari ini. Bantu aku mencari kado untuk Byakuya, dia sebentar lagi ulang tahun kan?"

"Maaf, Renji. Aku sudah ada jan…"

"Ayolah, Rukia…"

"Em… bagaimana ya?" Rukia berpikir sejenak. "Baiklah, setelah itu antar aku kerumah Ichigo ya."

"Oke, gampang!"

**mmmmm**

"Rukia mana ya?"

Ichigo memandangi langit-langit kamarnya. Sudah dua jam ia menunggu Rukia, tapi yang ditunggu-tunggu tidak tampak juga. Bahkan dihubungi juga tidak diangkat.

"Atau…" kini Ichigo memiringkan badannya. "Dia ditahan Byakuya?"

Pikiran Ichigo terus melayang keberbagai macam hal. Beberapa kali ia mencoba berpikiran baik tentang Byakuya, tapi selalu saja pikiran buruk yang lebih unggul.

**Flashback…**

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa, Ichigo?" tanya Mizuiro yang menyadari perubahan sikap Ichigo saat sedang makan siang bersama diatas atap tanpa Rukia.

"…"

"Memikirkan Kuchiki ya?" selidik Hisagi.

"Memangnya apa hubungan Ichigo dengan Kuchiki?" Tatsuki tampak bingung.

"Tatsuki-chan, Kuchiki kan tunangan Kurosaki-kun." jelas Inoue.

"Apa? Kuchiki tunangan Ichigo?"

"Ssst… pelankan suaramu, Arisawa. Kurosaki tidak ingin yang lainnya tahu." marah Ishida.

"Hei… kita disini untuk membicarakan masalah Ichigo. Bukan mengumumkan pertunangannya." lerai Mizuio. "Jadi… apa masalahmu, Ichigo? Aku ahli dalam masalah cinta lho…"

"Entahlah, Mizuiro. Aku dan Rukia baik-baik saja. Hanya saja… aku tidak suka melihat nii-sama'nya."

"Memangnya ada apa dengan laki-laki dingin itu?" tanya Hisagi.

"Dia seperti ingin memiliki Rukia."

"Kau cemburu, Ichigo." Mizuiro menarik kesimpulan yang tak terduga bagi Ichigo.

"Hah! Yang benar saja? Teorimu mulai meleset, Kojima." cela Ishida.

"Ano… mereka berduakan kakak adik. Mustahil bisa membuat Kurosaki-kun cemburu." timpal Inoue.

"Bisa saja. Ichigo lah yang palinh tahu tentang perasaanya. Kau pasti menangkap perasaan ganjil nii-sama'nya Kuchiki terhadap Kuchiki kan, Ichigo? Rasanya ada yang berbeda."

"…" Ichigo diam.

"Aku benar kan, Ichigo?" ulang Mizuiro.

"Aku…"

"Ichigo." Rukia datang menghapiri Ichigo. "Hari ini kita tidak usah pulang bersama ya."

"Ke…napa?"

"Hari ini nii-sama menjemputku. Dia ingin mengajakku makan diluar."

"Apa? Makan diluar?" Inoue nampak terkejut.

"Iya. Memangnya ada masalah?"

"Ano… Kuchiki… bagaimana dengan Kuro…"

"Hati-hati ya." potong Ichigo singkat lalu pergi.

**Flashback end…**

**Ichigo P.O.V**

'Apa benar begitu?' pikirku.

"Ichi-nii…"

Karin membuyarkan lamunanku. Tanpa mengetuk pintu, adikku yang tomboy itu sudah masuk begitu saja kekamarku. Aku pun menoleh kearah pintu.

"Lihat, istrimu sudah datang."

Kulihat sosok Karin yang berdiri bersama Rukia. Gadis cebol itu sepertinya tidak merasa bersalah sedikitpun karena sudah membiarkanku menunggu lama. Dia malah asyik tersenyum-senyum kearahku.

"Sudah ya, aku tidak ingin mengganggu kalian berpacaran." canda Karin yang menrutku tidak lucu, lalu ia pergi begitu saja.

Rukia berjalan menghampiriku dan duduk disisi ranjang.

"Kenapa kau baru datang sekarang? Kuhubungi juga tidak diangkat" kesalku.

"Hehehe… ponselku tertinggal dirumah. Tadi aku terburu-buru pergi bersama Renji karena ingin mencari kado untuk nii-sama."

Yah… mendengar Byakuya mendapat perhatian lebih dariku sudah cukup membuatku kesal.

"Nii-sama, nii-sama… sebut saja terus dia. Sampai-sampai aku sedang sakit saja kau tidak tahu."

"Ichi, kau sakit?"

"Ah, sudahlah! Pulang sana! Urusi saja nii-sama'mu." kesalku memunggungi Rukia.

"Ichi…" Rukia menyentuh pundakku.

"Pergi sana!" bentakku menepis tangannya.

"Kenapa kau seperti anak-anak sih!" sepertinya Rukia sudah mulai kesal. "Kau ingin aku pergi? Baik! Aku pulang!"

Ada yang bilang, emosi manusia akan bertambah ketika suhu tubuh kita menaik. Dan itulah yang sedang terjadi padaku. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung menaiik paksa Rukia ketempat tidurku, ku kuung ia dibawahku.

"Ichigo!" Rukia sedikit menjerit karena terkejut.

"Diam! Kau milikku, Rukia. Tidak ada yang boleh memilikimu selai aku. Sampai matipun tetap harus aku." kataku tajam.

Perlahan kulihat bulir-bulir air mata jatuh dari mata Rukia. Entah karena takut padaku atau karena terkejut, yang jelas ia menangis.

"I…chi… kau kenapa…?"

Ah, kenapa aku selalu saja membuatnya menagis sih?

Selalu saja aku.

Aku hanya ingin Rukia tetap bersamaku tanpa memikirkan yang lain. Hanya aku…

Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi kalau Byakuya terus membayang-bayangi Rukia. Sungguh tidak mudah menjalani cinta yang seperti itu.

Akhirnya kubaringkan badanku disebelah Rukia. Kupeluk ia dengan sangat erat. Membiarkannya membasahi bajukku dengan air matanya.

Haaah… andai Rukia tahu apa yang telah kupikirkan tentang nii-sama'nya…

**Ichigo P.O.V off…**

**To be continued….**

Dua chapter lagi tamat, di tungguin aja ya…

Setelah ini mungkin bakalan jadi tambah rumit gara-gara pemutus benang merahnya dah muncul…

So, give me a review…

Karena selalu aja review dari readers yang ngebuat Mey tetep semangat nyelesein fic amatir yang belum matang ini…


	10. Chapter 10

**Bosaaan…**

**Kelinci kesayangan Mey mati… en sekarang hape Mey yg bisa internetan rusak…**

**Mudah-mudahan ga ngebikin fic Mey ini jd ikutan ngebosenin lah ceritanya…**

**Arigatou minna…. ;')**

**Selalu saja Mey ngucapin beribu-ribu terimakasih buat semuanya yang dah ngereview and ngebaca fic Mey yang amatiran ini..**

**Yang dah baca Prisoner of Love ch 3 pasti tau alasan Mey ga bisa balas review…**

**So, mey mohon pengertian dari para readers…**

**Tinggal satu chapter lagi tamat, Mey pastiin happy ending… tetap ngebaca en ngereview ya…**

**Makasih ma readers yang dah setia nungguin fic ini…**

**Maaf ya kalu readers nti banyak nemuin kekurangan dlm fic ini, alnya Mey bener-bener ge ga focus nulisnya… maaf juga kalu readers kurang puas ma ni chapter, mungkin agak ngebosenin u_u**

**Oiya, kemaren ada review yg nanyain tentang judul Aki Ito tu mirip ma judul Ost. Kekkaishi ya?**

**Ceritanya kan gini, setiap buat cerita mey tu ga pernah buat judul.**

**So, waktu mo ngepublish fic ini pertama kali Mey mau bikin judulnya "Run away", tapi adek'nya mey langsung protes, katanya ogah ma judulnya…**

**Akhirnya… adek Mey ngerekomendasikan "Akai Ito" krn IchiRuki tu kyk terikat benang merah gitu…**

**Awalnya sih mey ga mau… krn nyadar Akai Ito tu judul soundtrack Kekkaishi, tp krn cocok ma ceritanya, mey pake deh…**

**Yah… selamat membaca sajaaaa…**

**Akai Ito**

**Author : Meyrin Hawk**

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Pairing : Ichigo K. x Rukia K.**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo**

**Summary : **Ichigo pergi dari rumah membawa kekesalan pada Isshin bersama adik kembarnya. Rukia melarikan diri dari kekangan keluarga Kuchiki. Keduanya dipertemukan seperti terikat oleh benang merah. Akankah benang merah itu diputuskan oleh seseorang yang telah mengikat benang merah tersbut?

**Chapter 10**

**Rukia P.O.V**

Wajah itu masih terlihat cemberut. Walaupun di hari biasanya memang seperti itu, tetap saja yang hari ini terasa berbeda.

Dari tadi pagi ia tidak pernah menatapku atau menyapaku. Bahkan dia tidak berbicara apapun saat menjemputku tadi pagi.

Apakah dia masihmarah padaku?

Aku tidak tahu dimana letak kesalahannya? Yang kutahu aku hanya datang terlambat dihari pertama kencan kami. Tapi… kenapa sampai sekarang dia masih terasa menyimpan amarah yang besar.

Sebut saja aku aneh. Aku merasa dia sedang cemburu. Yang jadi masalahnya sekaang, aku tidak tahu siapa yang dia cemburui itu.

Apakah mungkin ini pertanda bahwa dia orang yang posesif?

Ah, dia tidak mungkin begitu.

Dia tetap sahabatku, kekasihku, serta tunanganku yang selalu mengerti aku.

Tapi kenapa kau mengacuhkanku?

"Wah… kami juga diundang?" Inoue nampak kegirangan.

Dia sudah menjadi teman baikku semenja insiden di tangga itu (baca chapter 8). Bukan hanya Inoue, tetapi tman-teman Ichigo yang lainnya sudah mulai bisa menerimaku sebagai teman sekaligus tunangan sahabat mereka.

"Tapi kan… itu ulang tahun nii-sama'mu, apakah tidak apa-apa kalau kami ikut?" tanya Tatsuki .

"Kata nii-sama, aku boleh mengajak kalian biar ramai. Karena dari tahun kemaarin hanya ada Renji yang ikut."

"Liburan menginap di vila keluarga Kuchiki yang mewah! Sepertinya akan menjadi pengalama seru ya, Ichigo!" seru Keigo penuh semangat. Dia memang selalu mempunyai gaya aneh untuk kutertawakan. Tapi sayangnya dia selalu babak belur dipukul Ichigo setiap kali dia mencoba memelukku.

"Aku tidak ikut?"

Lho?

"Kalian saja yang pergi."

Ichigo mencoba menghindarriku. Kenapa dia bisa pergi begitu saja setelah mengacuhkanku?

"Ichigo, apakah ini masih ada hubungannya dengan kejadian kemarin?"

Aku sedikit takut menanyakan hal itu. Aku takut Ichigo berpura-pura tidak mendengar, sehingga ia bisa terus melangkah pergi meniggalkan kelas. Tapi syukurlah, ia berbalik memandangku.

"Entahlah…" Ichigo menggaruk-garuk belakang lehernya. "Aku hanya merasa kalua untuk sekarang ini kita jangan terlalu dekat dulu. Kehadiranmu disampingku membuat akau tambah bingung."

"Ichgi…?"

"Daripada nantinya aku mundur dari pertunangan kita, lebih baik biarkan aku berpikir sendiri."

Kenapa? Kenapa hanya itu yang bisa Ichigo katakana? Itu tidak cukup untuk meyakinkanku Ichigo…

**Rukia P.O.V off…**

**mmmmm**

'Hei, Rukia…. Kenapa menunduk terus? Nanti kau bisa menabrak tong sampah lagi.' batin Ichigo.

Sejak sepulang sekolah, Ichigo sengaja keluar lebih dulu meniggalkan Rukia. Ichigo bukannya ingin membiarkan Rukia pulang sendirian, ia hanya tidak ingin suasana diantara mereka bertambah membeku.

Jadialah sekarang ini Ichigo layaknya seorang penguntit. Terus mengikuti dan mengawasi Rukia, hingga gadis yang dicintainya itu masuk ke Kchiki Mansion'nya.

"Wah…. Kau seperti maniak, Ichigo."

"Ah?" Ichigo menoleh kebelakang, rupanya ada renji disana.

"Baru pulang ya? Kenapa hanya mengikuti Rukia dari belakang? Aku pikir kalian akan jalan bersama sambil bergandengan tangan." goda Renji.

"Kau sendiri, kenapa tiba-tiba muncul dibelakangku?"

"Rumahku ada disekitar sini. Kebetulan aku baru saja selesai belanja keperluan libur nanti." jelas Renji menunjukkan kantong belanjaan yang ia bawa.

"Kau juga ikutkan ke vila Kuchiki?"

"Tidak."

"Lho, kenapa?"

"Aku ada urusan hari libur nanti."

"Urusan? Kau masih pelajar SMA, Ichigo. Luangkanlah banyak waktu untuk Rukia. Kulihat dia sangat gembira saat bersamamu. Sebaiknya kau ikut."

"Aku rasa… Rukia akan baik-baik saja. Disanakan ada Byakuya."

"A… karena Byakuya ya?" selidik Renji, Ichigo hanya tersenyum masam.

"Entahlah… Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang blum kuketahui tentang Rukia."

"Haah… sudah kuduga akhirnya jadi seperti ini." keluh Renji. "Kau melihatnya kan, Ichigo?"

"Lihat apa?"

"Melihat Byakuya menunjukkan perasaan yang berbeda kepada Rukia."

'Darimana dia bisa tahu?'

"Akan kuceritakan semuanya padamu, asalkan kau tidak merebut paksa Rukia dari Byakuya…"

**mmmmm**

"Oke! Apakah semua barang-barangnya sudah dimasukkan?" tanya Renji bersemangat.

"Ya!" jawab teman-teman Rukia (Inoue, Tatsuki, Hisagi, Chad, Ishida, Keigo, Mizuiro) serentak.

Rukia memandang sendnu kearah jalan. Rasanya cukup lama ia memandang jalan depan rumahnya, terus berharap sosok Ichigo akan muncul dari sana.

"Rukia?" tegur Byakuya merangkul pundak Rukia. "Sudah satnya kita berangkat."

"Ya."

"Kau menuggu Kurosaki?"

"Tidak." elak Rukia. "Ayo kita berangkat."

**mmmmm**

Ichigo berbaring diatas ranjangnya. Melempar cincin pertunangannya ke langit-langit, menangkapnya begitu gaya gravitasi menjatuhkannya kebawah. Hal itu terus ia lakukan berulang-ulang dari tadi.

**Tok tok tok!**

"Masuk." Ichigo berhenti melempar cincinnya.

"Ichigo, tadi Rukia menelpon berulang kali. Dia menanyakanmu." ujar Retsu.

"Lalu… kaa-san bilang apa padanya?"

"Aku bilang kau sedang ada urusan diluar rumah. Sesuai permintaanmu kan?"

"Ya. Terimakasih ya, kaa-san."

Ichigo kembali melempar-lempar cincinnya.

"Umm… Ichigo. Apakah tidak sebaiknya kau pergi? Rukia ingin kau datang."

"Disanakan ada teman-teman dan nii-sma'nya, dia pasti merasa senang. Lagi pula… sepertinya Rukia lebih membutuhkan nii-sama'nya dibandingkan aku."

"Apakah kau yakin seperti itu? Yang mnjadi tunangan Rukia adalah kau, Ichigo. Memang Byakuya memiliki hak penuh atas diri Rukia, tapi… begitu kau ada disana, Rukia adalh milikmu. Kau tunangannya, orang yang akan menjadi suaminya, sekaligus masa depannya. Pergilah , Ichigo. Rukia membutuhkanmu."

**mmmmm**

"Ayamnya sebentar lagi masak ya?" Hisagi menghampiri Rukia yang sedang membakar ayam di halaman belakang vila Kuchiki.

"Sepertinya enak! Aku memang tidak salah memilih calon istri." dengan bangganya Renji merangkul Rukia.

"Abarai-kun ini… Kuchiki kan akan menjadi istrinya Kurosaki-kun!" protes Inoue.

Semuanya langsung tertawa, terkecuali Rukia yang berubah menjadi murung.

"Rukia?" tegur Byakuya membuat yang lainnya diam.

"Ichigo, dia…"

"Aku ketinggalan pestanya ya?"

sebuah suara tiba-tiba memotong perkataan Rukia. Tentu saja hal itu membuat yang lainnya menoleh kearah datanya suara tadi.

"Ichigo…" gumam Rukia.

"Ini!" Ichigo menyerahkan kotak berukuran sedang ke Byakuya. "Selamat ulang tahun. Maaf, aku datang terlambat."

"Terima kasih." Byakuya menyambut kadonya dengan dingin.

"Ichigo…" Rukia langsung memeluk Ichigo.

"Senangnya… baru datang lansung di peluk." goda Tatsuki.

"Aku juga mau kalau Kuchiki yang peluk." timpal Keigo iri.

"Aku lelah."

Ichigo melepaskan pelukan serta menghindari tatapan mata Rukia.

"Bisa tunjukkan dimana kamarku? Aku mau meletakkan ranselku yang berat ini." lanjut Ichigo dengan senyum dipaksakan.

"Kalau begitu sekamar denganku saja, aku tidur sendirian." tawar HIsagi. "Ayo kuan-"

"Biar aku saja!" potong Rukia.

"Ayo!" ajak Rukia menarik tangan Ichigo.

**mmmmm**

"Kenapa kau masih disini? Kau tidak kebawah?" tanya Ichigo sibuk membereskan barang-barangnya di kamar.

"Kenapa kau begitu dingin kepadaku, Ichigo?"

"Aku mau mandi. Apakah kau mau tetap disini?"

"Ichigo! Tolong seriuslah sedikit." kesal Rukia.

"Memangnya kau mau mendengar apa lagi?"

"Semuanya! Aku ingin tahu kenapa sikapmu berubah belakangan ini, dan aku ingin tahhu kenapa kau marah kalau aku memperhatikan nii-sama." paksa Rukia menatap mata Ichigo lekat-lekat.

"Aku lelah." pandangan mata Ichigo beralih ketempat lain. "Kalau kita lanjutkan pembicaraan ini, kita akan jadi bertengkar."

"Berhenti menghindar, Kurosaki!"

Salah satu pertanda bila Rukia sudah marah besar ke Ichigo, Rukia akan mulai memanggil Ichigo dengan nama keluarganya.

"Aku tidak menghindar."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku? Kenapa kau cemburu pada nii-sama?"

"Aku tidak cemburu!" Ichigo mulai terbawa emosi.

"Lalu apa?"

"Aku hanya tidak suka cara dia menyayangimu."

"Memangnya ada yang salah?"

"Tentu saja salah! Dia suka padamu, Rukia!"

"Ichigo! Jernihkan pikiranmu! Aku dan nii-sama adalah saudara, wajar saja kalau dia su-"

"Kalian berdua bukan saudara kandung!" bentak Ichigo membuat Rukia terdiam dan memucat.

"Huh! Kau tidak lucu, Kurosaki."

Ichigo menarik lengan Rukia hingga gadis itu berdiri tepat didepannya.

"Lihat mataku! Kapan aku pernah bercanda soal masalah yang seperti ini?" Ichigo sudah terlampau emosi.

"Berulang kali aku merasakan dan melihatnya, Rukia! Cara dia menyayangimu sangat berbeda dengan layaknya seorang kakak terhadap adiknya. Aku seorang kakak, Rukia! Dan aku juga seorang lelaki… Aku tahu persis bagaimana seharusnya wujud perasaan itu1"

"BOHONG!" Rukia mencoba melepasakan diri dari cengkraman Ichigo. Tapi seperti biasa, dia selalu kalah kuat.

"Aku tidak bohong, Rukia! Renji sendiri yang bilang padaku kalau kau itu adik angkatnya Byakuya."

"Jangan sok tahu, Kurosaki! Renji pasti Cuma bercanda!"

"Aku tidak akan berani mengatakan semua ini kalau aku tidak punya bukti. Aku sudah menyelidiki semuanya. Nama ibu kandungmu Urahara Hisana, dia sangat mirip denganmu. Kau bisa melihat fotonya kalau kau mau. Dia meninggal dirumah sakit saat melahirkanmu tanpa satupun anggota keluarga, makanya keluarga Kuchiki mengangkatmu sebagai anak."

Tangis Rukia mulai pecah. Ia ingin menutup rapat-rapat telinganya dan menganggap ini semua hanya mimpi. Tapi inilah kenyataannya. Dia harus menerima kenyataan yang pahit dari mulut laki-laki yang sangat ia cintai.

"Aku sungguh menyayangimu, Rukia." suara Ichigo melembut. "Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmmu… aku merasa akhir-akhir ini Byakuya tidak ingin aku bersamamu."

"Kau bohong kan, Ichigo…" ujar Rukia lirih. "Katakan kau sedang membohongiku sekarang…"

Rukia menundukkan kepalanya, ia takut menatap mata Ichigo yang mengisyaratkan kebenaran. Ichigo pun semakin tidak tega. Ichigo tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Perlahan Ichigo membimbing Rukia kepelukannya. Membiarkan Rukia meredam tangis didadanya.

"Aku mencintaimu…" bisik Ichigo mengosok-gosok punggung Rukia. "Maafkan aku…"

**mmmmm**

Teman adalah tempat kita berbagi, bila kita sedang ada masalah ataupun merasa senang. Begitulah artinya seorang teman bagi Ichigo dan Rukia. Mereka berdua kini memilih untuk menceritakan masalahnya kepada teman-temannya. Dengan harapan… salah seorang diantara mereka ada yang bisa memberikan jalang keluar. Atau paling tidak sedikit melegakan hati mereka berdua.

"Jadi begitu ya!" Hisagi menggosok-gosok dagunya dengan ibu jari.

"Kasihan sekali kalian berdua, hubungan kalian benar-benar terancam."

"Ishida-kun…. Jangan bicara sperti itu!" protes Inoue.

"Kalau sudah seperti ini, lebih baik kalian batalkan saja pertunangannya. Dan berikan Kuchiki padaku…" seru Keigo merangkul pundak Rukia.

"Singkirkan tanganmu dari dia bodoh!"

Sebuah tinjuan mentah dilayangkan Ichigo hingga Keigo terpental.

"Aku bisa memberikan saran yang jitu. Tapi aku tidak yakin Ichigo bersedia melakukannya." kata Mizuiro.

"Akan kulakukan apa saja untuk mempertahankan Rukia."

Keigo sedikit memperlihatkan keraguaan di wajahnya. "Kau yakin?"

"Memangnya kau ingin menyuruh Ichigo melakukan apa, Kojima? Menyuruh Ichigo menculik Rukia dari tangan nii-sama'nya?" ledek Tatsuki.

"Aku ingin Ichigo melakukan hal serupa dengan yang dilakukan nee-san'nya Keigo."

"WHAT?" Keigo beteriak kaget, tapi kemudian ia sedikit menyiku perut Ichigo sambil tersenyum mesum(?)

"Hehehe… lakukan saja, Ichigo. Kata nee-san cukup menyenangkan lho…"

"Ck! Berhenti menyiku perutku. Memangnya cara apa? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti."

"Yah… kau dan Kuchiki…"

"Kau harus membuat Kuchiki hamil!" seru Keigo menyela perkataan Mizuiro.

"Jangan sembarangan bicara, bodoh!" kesal Ichigo meninju rahang Keigo. "Mizuiro bahkan belum selesai bicara!"

"Dia berkata benar, Ichigo." timpal Mizuiro.

"A-a-apa? Aku dengan jeruk itu?" Rukia tampak shock menunjuk-nunjuk Ichigo. "Tidak mau! Aku masih terlalu muda untuk punya anak!"

"Kau pikir aku juga mau apa?" protes Ichigo. "Aku memang ingin punya anak denganmu, tapi itu masih jauh beberapa tahun kedepan!"

"Kalau melihat citra keluar Kurosaki dan Kuchiki yang terpandang, aku rasa kalian berdua tidak perlu menunggu Kuchiki hingga hamil. Just do that, aku yakin keluarga Kuchiki mati-matian memastikan Ichigo akan menikahi Kuchiki nantinya."

"Huh! Berbicara dengan kalian sama sekali tidak mendatangkan jalan keluar. Lebih baik aku memikirkannya sendiri." gerutu Ichigo.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, ini hanya saran. Kau tidak perlu mengikutinya kalau kalian berdua tidak mau."

**mmmmm**

Rukia benar-benar tidak bisa tidur malam harinya. Ia terus bergerak-gerak kesana kemari diatas ranjangnya dengan delisah.

"Kuchiki, kau tidak tidur? Cepat tidur! Kau gelisah sekali." omel Inoue merasa terganggu tidurnya.

"Maaf."

Rukia turun dari tempat tidurnya, mengambil sweater berwarna ungu yang tergeletak dikursi meja rias. Lalu keluar dari kamar.

Gadis mungil itu memutuskan berjalan-jalan ditaman luar, mencari kesegaran untuk sekedar menenangkan pikirannya.

Saat itu masih pukul 01.05 a.m, udara diluar begitu dingin menembus tulangnya. Ia tidak peduli kalau seandainya bespk ia akan jatuh sakit. Toh, ada yang jauh lebih penting dipirannya dibandingkan dengan kesehatannya.

Setapak demi setapak kakinya menelusuri rumput basah akibat embun malam. Langkahnya terhenti begitu melihat Ichigo sedang duduk dibangku taman. Ichigo menoleh kearah Rukia.

**mmmmm**

"Inoue, Inoue… bangun!" Rukia mengguncang-guncang badan Inoue setengah berbisik.

"Umm… Kuchiki, ada apa? Ini masih malam…" Inoue nampak enggan membuka matanya. "Lho, Kurosaki-kun!"

inoue sedikit terkejut ketika membuka mata, ia melihat sosok Ichigo tengah bersandar di pintu kamar.

"Ssst!" desis Rukia. "Tolong ya, untuk malam ini … Inoue tidur dikamar Arisawa dulu."

"Nani?"

"Ssst!"

"Eh, maaf. Jadi… kalian berdua…"

"Inoue… jangan berpikian buruk."

"Kenapa harus aku yang ke kamar Tatsuki? Kenapa tidak kalian berdua saja? Bukannya di bawah masih banyak kamar kosong."

"Ayolah Inoue…. Kamar Arisawa dan kamar kosong dilantai bawah itu dekat dengan kamar nii-sama. Kami tidak ingin mengambil resiko."

"Baik… aku mengalah. Tapi besok cerita kepadaku ya."

"Sudah kubilang, jangan berpikir macam-macam!" omel Rukia, tapi Inoue hanya tersenyum.

Ichigo memberi jalan serta membukakan pintu untuk Inoue. Ia tersenyum tulus kea rah Inoue.

"Ano… Kurosaki-ku!" Inoue memanggil sebelum menutup pintu.

"Ada apa?"

"Perlakukan Kuchiki dengan baik ya."

"Aku tahu."

Inoe tersenyum. Sebelum ia menutup rapat pintu kamar, ia dap melihat dari celah pintu Ichigo dan Rukia tengah berciuman putus asa.

'Semoga kau bahagia, Kurosaki-kun.'

**mmmmm**

"Huaaah~" Ichigo terus menerus menguap saat sarapan pagi.

Rukia menyadari tatapan tidak suka yang dilontarkan Byakuya kearah Ichigo, mau tidak mau Rukia harus memberi kode ke Ichigo.

"Ehem!" Rukia sedikit berdehem agar Ichigo sadar. Untungnya Ichigo cepat mengerti.

"Maaf." kata Ichigo.

"Kurosaki, kau tidur dimana tadi malam?" tanya Hisagi.

"Di kamar."

"Tch, jelas-jelas aku tidak melihatmu saat bangun tengah malam. Pagi tadi juga begitu."

"Bicara soal tidak tidur dikamar…. Tadi pagi aku melihat Inoue keluar dari kamar Arisawa. Bukannya kamar Inoue berada di atas bersama Rukia?" tanya Renji.

Secara serentak Ichigo, Rukia, serta Inoue terbatuk karena tersedak makanan.

"Emm… soal itu…" Inoue nampak bingung sambil melirik Ichigo dan Rukia bergantian.

"Oi, Ichigo! Jangan-jangan tadi malam kau tidur bersama Kuchiki di kamarnya ya?" tanya Keigo setengah berbisik.

Ichigo cuma cemberut serta tidak memberi jawaban.

"Bagaimana? Tidur dengan Kuchiki Rukia rasanya menyenangkan bukan?"

"Sudah, kau diam saja!" bisik Ichigo.

**Braak!**

Byakuya menggebrak meja makan cukup keras. Semua mata langsung tertuju kepadanya.

"Apa maksud dari perkataan Asano barusan?" tanya Byakuya kemudian memandang dingin Ichigo. "Kurosaki?"

"Perkataan yang mana? Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu."

"Aku punya telinga, Kurosaki. Aku mendengarnya walaupun kalian cuma berbisik."

"Jangan mengada-ada. Memangnya aka dan Keigo berbicara apa?" kesal Ichigo meniggalkan meja makan.

Byakuya merasa bahwa Ichigo sedang menghindarinya. Tanpa ragu Byakuya langsung mengejar Ichigo dan mencengkram kerah bajunya, kemudian memukul wajah Ichigo hingga memar.

"Nii-sama!" jerit Rukia.

"Byakuya, jangan!" cegah Renji menahani Byakuya saat hendak memukul Ichigo lagi.

"Jangan halangi aku, Abarai!"

Byakuya kembali memukul Ichigo hingga terduduk di lantai.

"Sekarang katakan padaku! Apa yang kau lakukan kepada Rukia tadi malam?"

"Hei, dengar ya! Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu. Aku sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun pada Rukia."

"Masih belum mengaku? Dasar bocah sialan!" Byakuya hendak meninju Ichigo lagi.

"Nii-sama, hentikan!"

Rukia mendorong Byakuya agar menjauh dari Ichigo, kemudian Rukia memluk Ichigo sambil menangis.

"Aku mohon jangan pukul Ichigo lagi… jangan…"

"Rukia, kita pergi! Kita harus membatalkan pertunanganmu!"

Byakuya menarik paksa tangan Rukia, tapi secepat killat Rukia menarik kembali tangannya.

"Tidak mau! Aku ingin bersama Ichigo!"

"RUKIA!"

Byakuya tak habis pikir. Apa yang telah bocah jeruk itu lakukan kepada adiknya hingga Rukia kini berani melawan perintah Byakuya.

"Dasar midget, baka!" ejek Ichigo, Rukia langsung menatap bingung Ichigo.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan pernah menangis. Bertunangan atau tidak, aku tetap memilikimu kan? Aku juga akan terus melindungimu dan mencintaimu sebagai Rukia. Bukan Kuchiki Rukia."

"Ichigo…?"

"Tetap akan selalu Rukia. Karena aku yakin, suatu saat nanti kau akan menjadi Kurosaki Rukia, istri Kurosaki Ichigo. Kau percaya padaku kan?"

"Ichi…"

"Hentikan omong kosong ini. Ayo, Rukia!"

Byakuya menarik Rukia menjauh dari Ichigo. Meniggalkan vila Kuchiki hari itu juga.

**To be continued…**

Bagaimana, bagaimana…?

Sudah semakin tegang, isn't that?

Maaf ya buat Byakuya FC, di chapter ni Byakuya agak OOC waktu marah, jadi ngubah imej dingin yang dia punya deh…

Yang mo mencalonkan diri jadi istrinya Byakuya silahkan…

Tapi ga bakalan Mey masukin namanya dlm cerita… wkwkw…

Okay…

Silahkan tinggalkan review sesukan readers…

Kalau kalian bersedia… n_n


	11. Chapter 11

**Arigatou minna…. ;')**

**Selalu saja Mey ngucapin beribu-ribu terimakasih buat semuanya…**

**Inilah final chapter… **

**Setelah ini mungkin bakalan ada epilog…**

**Kalu readers mau berhenti baca ampe chap ni juga ga apa kug, Epilog nya nti Cuma buat kejelasan tentang hubungan Ichigo ma Rukiaa didepan teman" sekolahnya…**

**Maaf juga kalu readers ga puas ma karakter Ichigo di fic ini…, akhir-akhir ni Mey juga sering nganggap kalu Ichigo yang disini sedkit payah *alamak… author jelek-jelekin fic'nya sendiri***

**Tapi Mey ngomong jujur, Mey lebih suka ma karakter Ichigo di Prisoner of Love… itu jauh lebih terasa Ichigo…**

**So, always gomennasai…**

**Yah… selamat membaca sajaaaa…**

**Last chapter…**

**Akai Ito**

**Author : Meyrin Hawk**

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Pairing : Ichigo K. x Rukia K.**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo**

**Summary : **Ichigo pergi dari rumah membawa kekesalan pada Isshin bersama adik kembarnya. Rukia melarikan diri dari kekangan keluarga Kuchiki. Keduanya dipertemukan seperti terikat oleh benang merah. Akankah benang merah itu diputuskan oleh seseorang yang telah mengikat benang merah tersbut?

**Chapter 11**

**Kuchiki Mansion**

"Kau dalam masalah besar, Kuchiki Rukia," Byakuya tiada hentinya mneghakimi Rukia.

"Katakana pa yang telah bocah jeruk itu lakukan padamu. Dia menyentuhmu kan?"

"Aku dan Ichigo tidak melakukan apa-apa, nii-sama…" isak Rukia.

"Bohong!"

"Aku tidak bohong…"

"Aku tahu kehidupannya, Rukia. Dari awal aku memang telah salah memjodohkan kalian berdua, seharusnya dulu aku yakin kalau Kurosaki Ichigo bukanlah anak baik-baik."

"Itu tidak benar, nii-sama. Ichigo tidak seperti itu."

"Kau tidak perlu melindunginya, Rukia. Aku sudah menyelidiki semua. Dia suka berkelahi kan di sekolah? Dia juga pernah kabur dari rumahnya. Benar-benar seperti pemberontak. Anak berandalan."

"Bukan, bukan seperti itu. Nii-sama pasti salah informasi. Ichigo memang memiliki cara berbeda dari kebanyakaan orang. Dia berkelahi hanya untuk melindungi orang dirinya sendiri serta orang-orang yang disayanginya."

"Melindungi kau bilang? Lalu ini apa? Bahakan dia sudah berani menyentuhmu sebelum kalian menikah!"

"Ichigo tidak pernah menyentuhku, nii-sama!"

"Lalu kenapa kalian berdua bisa tidur bersama? Aku tidak bisa kau bodohi, Rukia."

"Ini semua kesalahanku… murni kesalahanku…"

**Flashback…**

"Ichigo, kau belum tidur? Kenapa malam-malam begini kau berada di luar?" tanya Rukia duduk di sebelah Ichigo di bangku taman.

"Ck! Siapa kau?"

"Ichigo? Candamu tidak lucu."

"Kuchiki Rukia tunanganku seharusnya sudah tidur di dalam. Lalu kau siapa? Gadis bodoh yang kelua malam-malam."

"Huh! Kau juga bodoh, malam-malam duduk di taman."

"Aku kan tidak cebol seperti dirimu. Daya tahan tubuhku lebih kuat darimu."

Rukia menggembungkan pipinya. Jeruk sialan ini sedang menceramahinya rupanya…

"Aha! Aku tahu!"

"Apa?"

"Kau pasti sedang mencoba merebut hati nii-sama."

"Apa hubungannya ha?"

"Nii-sama kan suka jeruk dinging," ujar Rukia disambung oleh tawa cekikikan.

**Bletak!**

Kepala Rukia di jitak pelan oleh Ichigo.

"Auw… kau kekasih yang kejam, teganya menjitak perempuan…"

"Kau lbih kejam. Kau lupa sudah menjitak, menedang, menjambak, melempar, me-… hmp."

Rukia sudah membekap mulut Ichigo agar tidak melanjutkan daftar penyiksaan Rukia terhadap Ichigo.

"Sudah… tidak usah di lanjutkan," ujar Rukia malu. "Nii-sama pasti akan kena serangan jantung kalau tahu aku melakukan itu semua."

"Baguslah kalau kau sadar. Sekarang cepat masuk sana!"

Rukia menggeleng cepat. "Aku mau disini saja bersamamu, rasanya jauh lebih nyaman. Di dalam aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Haaah… masuk…"

Ichigo terus berusaha memaksa Rukia, tapi selalu saja gelengan kepala yang Ichigo dapatkan. Yah.. keduanya memang sama-sama keras kepala…

"Kucium sampai pingsan nanti!" ancam Ichigo pada akhirnya.

"Dari pada menciumku, lebih baik temani aku tidur."

"Dimana? Disini? Kau nanti sakit."

"Di dalam, baka!"

"Kau ingin cari mati ya? Aku pasti akan di bunuh Byakuya begitu memergoki aku tidur denganmu di kamar tamu."

"Bagaimana kalau di kamarku?"

"Itu lebih tidak bermoral lagi. Masa kau suruh aku tidur beritga denganmu serta Inoue."

"Tenang saja… aku akan menyuruh Inoue tidur di kamar Arisawa. Mau ya?"

"Tidak."

"Kumohon…" bujuk Rukia mengaktifkan puppy-dog-eyes andalannya.

"Baik-baik…"

"Yey! Ayo kita masuk!"

Rukia menggandeng tangan Ichigo, membawa pemuda beambutoange tersebut menuju kamarnya.

Ichigo terus mengamati Rukia sat membangunkan Inoue. Tampaknya Inoue sangat terkejut melihat keberadaan Ichigo di kamarnya. Karena merasa bersalah telah mengusir Inoue dari kamarnya, Ichigo langsung membukakan pintu untuk Inoue.

"Ano… Kurosaki-kun."

"Ada apa?" Ichigo sdikit terkejut. Ia pikir Inoue sudah keluar.

"Perlakukan Kuchiki dengan baik ya."

"Aku tahu," kata Ichigo meninggalkan Inoue, berjalan menuju tempat Rukia berdiri.

'Dia pasti berpikir aku akan berbuat mesum dengan Rukia. Haah... aku benar-benar sudah gila!'

"Ada apa lagi?" kesal Ichigo melihat Rukia yang masih berdiri sambil tersenyum-senyum kearah Ichigo. "Cepat tidur, aku kan sudah ada disini."

"Hehehe… ciuman selamat tidur…" rengek Rukia menunjuk-nunjuk bibirnya.

"Ck!"

Ichigo nampak kesal menarik Rukia kedalam pelukannya, tapi sebenarnya ia merasa gemas saat mencium Rukia. Tingkah manja Rukia memang seperti anak kecil.

**Flashback end…**

"Aku yang salah nii-sama, bukannya Ichigo…"

Tangis Rukia semakin pecah, Byakuya hanya memandang dingin Rukia. Ia masih belum sepenuhnya percaya pada ucapan Rukia.

**mmmmm**

**Restoran Jepang**

"Tou-san… lama sekali…" keluh Ichigo melonggarkan dasinya.

"Santailah, my son! Sebentar lagi mereka pasti datang."

"Ck! Kau ini, kenapa sih tidak capek juga menjodohkanku dengan gadis aneh?"

"Itu karena kau bodoh. Rukia-chan semanis itu kau biarkan lepas begitu saja."

"Itu bukan sepenuhnya kesalahanku. Tou-san juga ikut ambil bagian kan? Bisa-bisanya membohongi anak sendiri."

"Kupikir karena kalian dulu pernah tinggal bersama, mungkin kalian akan cocok."

"Tetap saja tou-san membohongiku tentang surat wasiat kaa-san. Ternyata semuanya palsu."

"Hehe… habisnya tou-san pikir kau gay, kau tidak pernah berkencan dengan seorang gadis sih."

"Aku ini normal, tou-san!"

"Iya-iya… tou-san percaya. Kalau kau gay, mana mungkin kau meniduri putrid keluarga Kuchiki."

"Berhentilah berpikiran mesum orang tua bodoh!"

"Masaki… ternyata putra kita laki-laki sejati…"

Sementara Isshin sibuk menangis Bombay, Ichigo bangkit berdiri menuju belakan restoran.

"Ichigo~, mau kemana? Ccalon tunanganmu sebentar lagi tiba."

"Ke toilet!"

Setibanya di belakang restoran, Ichigo langusng brbalik arah menuju pintu belakang. Inilah rencana Ichigo sejak tadi, kabur dari pertunangannya.

'Rukia sedang apa ya sekarang? Bisanya bertemu waktu masuk sekolah nanti. Menyebalkan!' batin Ichigo menelusuri trotoar jalan, menjauh dari restoran mewah tempat ia meniggalkan ayahnya barusan.

"Kabur dari perjodohan ya?"

Suara seseorang dari arah belakang membuyarkan lamunan Ichigo.

Ichigo sedikit memutar kepalanya kebelakang. "Siapa yang mengajakku bicara?"

"Aku dibelakan punggungmu, idiot!"

"Huwaa… setan cebol!" Ichigo sedikit terkejut begitu memutar ekstra badnnya.

**Tak!**

Tulang kering Ichigo terasa nyeri berkat tendangan Rukia.

"Rukiaaa! Sakit!"

"Itu hukuman untukmu, seenaknya saja kabur dari perjodohan."

"Ck! Mana mau aku di jodohkan dengan gadis aneh."

"Idiot! Memangnya kau tahu akan di jodohkan dengan siapa?" omel Rukia. Ichigo menggeleng pelan.

"Denganku, baka!"

"Denganmu? Bukannya Byakuya…"

"Nii-sama merestuiku," sela Rukia. "Aku sudah cerita semua kejadian di vila. Nii-sama melepasku."

**Flashback…**

"Benar kau tidak melakukan apa-apa dengan Kurosaki?" ulang Byakuya menatap tajam iris violet Rukia.

"Aku harus mengatakannya berapa kali agar nii-sama percaya padaku? Malam itu aku hanya ingin Ichigo menjagaku, aku benar-benar gelisah," jelas Rukia sambil menangis.

"Kenapa kau gelisah?"

"Karena… karena… aku tahu kalau… aku bukan adik kandung nii-sama."

Suara Rukia terdegnar berat, isakannya semakin kencang ketika mengatakan semuanya.

"Icihigo bilang… cara nii-sama menyayangiku berbeda denga sewajarnya. Ichigo takut aku di kendalikan oleh nii-sama, dan aku… aku takut kehilangan Ichigo."

Hanya tangisan Rukia yang memcah keheningan.

Byakua membatu. Ia tidak mengira akan secepat ini Rukia tahu semuanya. Yah… tapi berkat kejadian ini, sepertinya Byakuya sudah menemukan orang yang tepat untuk Rukia.

"Rukia," Byakuya menghapus air mata Rukia.

"Aku memang sangat menyayangimu, makanya aku langsung menjodohkanmu dengan banyak orang. Aku sadar, perasaanku yang tidak wajar ini harus segera di hentikan. Karena yang mendiang kaa-san minta padaku dulu adalah mencarikan suami untukmu, bukannya menikahimu."

"Nii-sama, kumohon… kembalikan aku pada Ichigo. Asalkan bisa bersama Ichigo, aku tidak akan khawatir dengan yang lainnya lagi."

"Hmp, aku mengerti."

**Flashback end…**

"Benarkah?" mata Ichigo berbinar-binar.

"Tentu saja benar. Tapi sepertinya aku akan mundur."

"Ke-napa?"

"Habisnya tadi kau bilang aku setan cebol, gadis aneh lah, lalu…"

Hanya sampai disitu saja Rukia dapat berbicara, selebihnya Ichigo telah membungkamnya dengan sebuah ciuman di bibir. Ciuman penuh kerinduan dan juga kebahagiaan. Sungguh sangat manis…

Di sisi lain…

"Rencana kita berhasil kan?" tanya Isshin asyik menyaksikan Ichigo berciuman dari dalam mobil Byakuya.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan memberikan adikku yang lugu kepada jeruk purut itu. Aku pasti sudah gila karena bisa mengikuti rencanmu itu," gerutu Byakuya.

**Flashback…**

Kurosaki Isshin sedang berbicara dengan rekan bisnisnya ketika menghadiri acara ulang tahun perusahaan Kuchiki.

Perhatiannya sedikit tertarik kepad sosok Kuchiki Byakuya yang –sepertinya sedang mengamatinya juga. Tanpa ragu-ragu Isshin menghampiri 'si gunung es' itu.

"Selamat atas ulang tahun perusahaanmu, Kuchiki-san."

"Hn, ya."

"Aku dengar… adikmu melarikan diri dari rumah. Dia tinggal bersama seorang laki-laki kan? Kau tahu? Laki-laki itu adalah putraku lho…"

"Ya. Dan akan kupastikan umurnya tidak akan panjang bila berani menyentuh adikku."

"No, no, no… putraku bukan laki-laki jahat. Dia tahu cara menghormati wanita. Lagipula… disana ad Karin dan Yuzu juga. Hanya saja… masalah kita sama, dia juga pergi dari rumah karena marah padaku."

"Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan adikku, Dr. Kurosaki?"

"Dengan sedikit kerjasama, adikkmu dan anakku akan kembali kerumahnya masing-masing."

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot Dokter Kurosaki, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

"Yeah, melakukannya sendiri. Setelah itu ia akan pergi lagi."

"Aku tidak suka berbelit-belit. Katakan saja apa rencanamu, pastikan ada pertukaran setara agar aku bisa menyepakatinya."

"To the point. Aku suka itu!" Isshin mengedipkan matanya.

"Hmm… aku ingin adikmu bertunangan dengan putraku. Cukup dengan itu saja. Akan ku buktikan selama sebulan, dikmu tidak akan kabur lagi."

"Semudah itukah? Apa putramu akan menerima begitu saja? Aku juga belum yakin mereka akan cocok."

"Soal putraku, masalah gampang. Dia sangat penurut pada ibunya, aku bisa membohonginya dengan surat wasiat palsu. Kalau masalah cocok… aku yakin mereka akan cocok."

"Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu?"

"Kerena aku seorang ayah," ujar Isshin. 'Yang melihat putranya berciuman dengan adikmu tempu hari,' (baca chapter 3) lanjut Isshin dalam hati.

**Okay,**

**Next fic I'll make epilogue…**

**So, please give me review… ^^**

**Arigatou…**


	12. EPILOG

**Terimakasih buat semua yang dah setia ma fic Akai Ito ini…**

**Berhubung ini yang terakhir, Mey haap readers puas dengn hasil akhirnya…**

**Maaf kalu karakter tokoh utamanya kurang pas di fic ini, soalnya fic ini hasil dari recycle cerita buatan Mey waktu SMP, sebelum Mey kenal ma BLEACH…**

**Yah, kalu readers ga puas ma yang disini, Mey cuma bisa berharap di Prisoner of Love karakternya dah pas…**

**Gomennasai to all… **

**Yah… selamat membaca sajaaaa…**

**EPILOG…**

**Akai Ito**

**Author : Meyrin Hawk**

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Pairing : Ichigo K. x Rukia K.**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo**

Ruang kelas 2 di salah satu gedung Karakura High School di penuhi hiruk pikuk penghuni kelas. Sudah beberapa menit yang lalu jam pelajaran dimulai, namun tanda-tanda kehadiran seorang guru di kelas sama sekali tidak ada.

Murid-murid kelas terlihat patuh tanpa seorang pun yang meninggalkan kelas, tapi bukan bearti di dalam kelas mereka juga harus duduk patuh.

Yah… hanya sedikit kehebohan dari penghuni kelas. Seperti rombongan senpai kelas 3 yang sedang memaksa salah seorang penghuni kelas untuk mengerjakan tugasnya, Hisagi yang bergitar ria bersama Chad dan Ishida, Keigo yang asyik merayu gadis-gadis milik Mizuiro, Rukia yang asyik bercada ria bersama teman-teman peempuannya.

Dan… Kurosaki Ichigo yang menyibukkan dirinya dengan tidur.

"What? Mata empat itu menembakmu?" teriak Tatsuki.

"Ssst… pelankan suaramu, Tatsuki-chan," Inoue tersipu malu.

"Jadi apa jawabanmu, Inoue?"

"Umm… karena Kurosaki-kun sudah bersamamu, Kuchiki. Dan aku juga merasa tertarik dengan Ishida-kun, jadi… aku menerimanya."

"Tidak… Hime harus tetap menjadi milikku…" rengek Chizuru memeluk Inoue.

"Lepaskan dia nona YURI!" kesal Tatsuki meninju perut Chizuru disambut tawa Inoue dan Rukia.

**Srak!**

Sepertinya seseorang tanpa sengaja mendorong kursi yang Rukia duduki hingga oleng ke kanan. Rukia nyaris terjatuh dari kursinya, untung Tatsuki yang duduk di kursi disebelahnya menahani kursi Rukia.

"Aha! Kuchiki Rukia ya!"

Orang yang menyenggol kusi Rukia memandang Rukia penuh semangat, seolah-olah ia baru saja menemukan harta karun.

"Umm… sen-pai," panggil seorang anak berkacamata.

"Diam! Tidak lihat ya, aku sedang berbicara dengan Kuchiki. Kerjakan saja tugasku!" bentaknya kembali fokus ke Rukia.

"Hai, Kuchiki… Masih ingat denganku?"

"Siapa kau?"

"Masa tidak ingat? Aku pangeran tampan yang ingin mengajarimu cara bersenang-senang bulan lalu… Ingat?" (Baca chapter 6 : Senpai yang mengganggu Rukia)

"O… pangeran tampan yang tersungkur dibawah meja guru?" cela Rukia memancing tawa cekikikan dari beberapa penghuni kelas.

"Ugh, DIAM!"

Senpai tersebut menggerbrak meja Rukia. suasana kelas hening seketika. Tanpa bertanya pun, penghuni kelas bisa tahu kalau senpai tersebut marah besar.

"Mulutmu manis juga ya, Kuchiki. Aku ingin tahu, apakah mulutmu tetap manis kalau kucium di depan teman-teman sekelasmu?"

Rukia memandang sinis senpai tersebut saat jari-jarinya bergerak hampir menyentuh dagu Rukia. Rukia sudah berniat akan menedang perutnya saat senpai tersebut lengah. Di sisi lain Hisagi, Tatsuki, Ishida,serta Chad sudah akan mengambil tindakan.

"Akan kupatahkan tanganmu kalau sedikit saja jari-jari kotormu menyentuh kulitnya."

Sebuah suara menghentikan pergerakan tangan senpai tadi. Dengan bingung, ditolehnya arah datangnya suara barusan.

Disana tidak memberikan tanda-tanda adanya sosok yang berani menentangnya. Ia hanya melihat sekumpulan junior pengecut yang menunduk ketakutan. Sosok berbahaya hanyalah Kurosaki Ichigo, itupun masih tertidur.

"Ck! Sedikit pengganggu. Tapi tenang saja, aku tetap akan menciumu kok," senpai tersebut kembali melanjutkan aksinya.

"Kau benar-benar ingin kupatahkan tangannya ya?" lagi-lagi…

Senpai tersebut menggeram kesal. Diliriknya kembali tempat tadi. Kumpulan junior pengecut masih berdiri ketakutan di tempatnya. Dan…

Senpai tersebut mengerutkan alisnya. "Kurosaki?"

Ichigo kini telah berdiri dari tempat duduknya sambil melakukan peregangan.

Ichigo berjalan kesamping kiri meja Rukia. Dengan cueknya ia duduk di meja Rukia dengan tangan kirinya bertumpu di sandaran kursi yang Rukia duduki, dan satu tangannya lagi masih berada di saku kanan celananya.

"Kembalilah ke kelas kalian," usir Ichigo sedatar mungkin.

"Ugh… ayolah, Kurosaki. Kau jangan mengganggu kesenanganku lagi. Cepat menyingkir dari mainanku."

"Jangan buat aku mengulangi kata-kataku tadi,"

Tatapan Ichigo sudah mulai menyeramkan, sempai itu tahu ia tidak akan menang melawan Ichigo. Dari pada nantinya ia babak belur, lebih baik ia cari aman.

"Ck! Baik-baik… karena kau penghuni kelas ini, aku mengalah. Aku akan bermain dengan Kuchiki di luar saja," ujarnya menarik tangan Rukia.

**Bruaaak!**

Ichigo menendang perut senpai itu. Hampir saja ia terlempar keluar jendela kalau tidak ditahani oleh anak buahnya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan sentuhkan jari kotormu ke Rukia, idiot! Kau tidak tahu ya siapa yang sudah kau ganggu?" Ichigo mengeluarkan deathglare'nya.

"Hei, Kurosaki! Berani-beraninya kau menendangku! Seisi sekolah ini tahu kau bukan siapa-siapanya Kuchiki, jadi jangan bersikap seolah-olah dia cuma milikmu seorang! Cepat menying-.""

"Dia tunanganku," potong Ichigo.

"Tu-nangan?"

"Iya! Kuchiki Rukia adalah tunangan Kurosaki Ichigo!" tegas Ichigo.

Kelas teras semakin mencekam. Semua penghuni kelas terpaku memandangi Ichigo. Tatapan heran, terkejut, serta tidak percaya terus mereka lontarkan untuk Ichigo.

Tiba-tiba taw rombongan senpai berandal tersebut memecah keheningan. Ai mata mereka sampai keluar saking kencangnya tawwa mereka.

"Yang benar saja, mana mungkin laki-laki sepertimu bertunangan dengan gadis manis seperti Kuchiki Rukia. Hahaha… kau terlalu banyak membaca dongeng sebelum tidur… hahaha…"

"Ichigo!" geram Rukia berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

Muka Ruikia merah padam, jari-jarinya mengepal kuat. Sepertinya Rukia marah sekaligur malu. Tawa penghinaan untuk Ichigo semkain meledak-ledak.

"E-eh, Rukia… aku bisa jelaskan. Eh, kau marah? Eh, bukan-bukan…" Ichigo tampak panik melihat kmarahan Rukia.

"Dasar baka!" maki Rukia mencengkram kerah seragam Ichigo hingga pemuda jeruk itu membungkuk di depan Rukia.

Tidak-tidak…

Ini tidak terlihat seperti makian atau ekspresi marah lainnya. Ini terlalu cepat dan tiba-tiba, sampai-sampai taw senpai tadi telah berganti menjadi keheningan. Ini terlalu mengejutkan bagi penghuni kelas.

Kuchiki Rukia!

Kuchiki Rukia tengah mencium Kurosaki Ichigo di depan penghuni kelas. Kejadian ini sudah cukup menghentikan taw penghinaan untuk Ichigo. Mulut mereka semua menganga seakan-akan rahangnya sudah jatuh ke lantai.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan penghuni kelas, Ichigo sama terkejutnya dengan mereka. Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk menyadari Rukia tengah menciumnya.

Begitu Rukia akan mengakhirinya, Ichigo malah meraih pinggang Rukia kedalam pelukannya. Sekarang tiba giliran Ichigo untuk membalas ciuman Rukia.

Ichigo tahu kejadian ini akan menjadi tontonan gratis bagi seisi kelas. Walaupun saat itu beberapa penghuni kelas memberi siulan kepada dirinya dan Rukia. Ichigo sudah tidak perduli lagi, ia hanya fokus pada ciumannya. Bahkan Ichigo sendiri sudah tidak sadar kalau Keigo sedang memotret mereka berdua.

"Yak! Bagus Ichigo! Ya, seperti itu…! Lebih panas lagi…!" seru Keigo asyik memotret dengan penuh semangat.

Keesokan harinya…

Rukia tampak frustasi saat berangkat kesekolah bersama Ichigo. Dari tadi tanpa hentinya ia mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

"Haaah... kenapa aku bisa melakukan hal gila seperti itu?"

"Sekarang siapa yang tidak tahu malu?" ejek Ichigo.

"Diam, baka! Yang tidak tahu malu itu tetap saja kau! Kau kan yang selalu menciumku diamanpun!"

"Tapi kemarin kau yang menciumku duluan, di depan teman-teman lagi. O… aku ralat, disana juga ada senpai kelas 3!"

"Diam!"

"Dasar pendek!"

"Idiot!"

"Kurosaki!"

"Kurosaki?" Rukia mnegerutkan alisnya, ternyata ada seorang gadis manis yang datang menghampiri Ichigo.

"Siapa kau?" Ichigo tampak tidak mengenali gadis itu.

"Aku Takada Mika dari kelas 2.D. Kalau kau putus dengan Kuchiki, cari saja aku. Aku bersedia menampung ciumanmu. Dah…" gadis manis tadi memberikan ciuman singkat di pipi Ichigo sebelum pergi.

"Hei! Apa maumu?" marah Rukia berniat mengejar gadis baarusan.

"Oi, jangan!" tahan Ichigo.

"Berani-beraninya melakukan itu didepanku!"

"Sudah-sudah… dia kan sudah pergi."

"Dia menciumu, Ichigo!"

"Dia cuma mencium pipiku, dan itu tidak ada artinya bagiku. Kalau kau cemburu, aku bisa menciumu disini biar seisi sekolah tahu aku ini milikmu…"

Rukia tersipu malu. Hanya Ichigo yang mampu berkata seperti itu dengan yakinnya di depan Rukia.

"Iya… baiklah, aku tidak marah lagi. Aku hanya sediki kesal, rasanya mereka semua aneh. Apakah ada yang salah pada diri kita?"

"Entahlah, aku juga merasa dari tadi banyak yang melihati kita berdua semenjak kita memasuki gerbang sekolah."

"Ichigo," Ruia menarik-narik lengan seragam Ichigo. "Ayo kita lihat itu! Sepertinya ada berita menarikhari ini," ajak Rukia menunjuk papan madding yang dikerumuni banyak murid Karakura High School.

"Ramai sekali," gumam Ichigo.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju kerumunan orang-orang itu. Rasanya cukup sulit kalau harus menerobos keumunan itu. Bagi Ichigo memang mudah, tapi itu terlalu suli untuk Rukia. Badannya yang kecil bisa terinjak-injak disana.

"Haah… tidak kelihatan," keluh Rukia terus berjinjit-jinjit di barisan paling belakang.

"Ayo kita kesana saja. Sepertinya Keigo sumber informasinya," usul Ichigo menarik Rukia menghampiri Keigo yang dikerumuni banyak orang.

"Tenang saja… tidak perlu berebut lihat di madding, aku masih banyak disini," ujar Keigo asyik membagikan selebaran.

"Apa yang sedang kau bagikan, Keigo?" tanya Ichigo.

"I-i-ichi-go!" Keigo tergagap, mukanya berubah panik.

"Hai, Asano! Apa yang sedang kau bagikan?"

"Ku-chi-ki? E-eh, ini? Bukan apa-apa," kata Keigo gemetaran menyembunyikan selebaran yang ia pegang di belakang punggungnya.

"Aku ingin lihat," pinta Ichigo curiga.

"Tidak boleh! Hanya gambar tidak berguna kok!"

"Ah, sini!" paksa Ichigo berhasil merebut selebaran dari tangan Keigo.

Kerutan di dahi Ichigo bertambah begitu melihat gambar selebaran, sementara muka Rukia berubah merah.

"Sudah berapa banyak kau menyebarkannya?" Ichigo mulai mengeluarkan deathglare'nya.

"Ti-dak banyak kok."

"Berikan sisanya padaku!"

"Ti-tidak mauuu….!" teriak Keigo secepat kilat lari dari Ichigo.

"Hei, jangan lari kau!" kejar Ichigo.

'Aku malu…' batin Rukia merobek-robek selebaran di tangannya.

Sudah terlambat kalau ingin mencegah peredaran selebaran itu. Selebaran tersebut kini beredar dimana-mana. Bahkan disempanjang koridor sekolah sudah banyak bertebaran. Disana terpampang jelas gambar Ichigo dan Rukia tengah berciuman, dengan judul besar :

**PASANGAN TERPANAS TAHUN INI**

Kurosaki Ichigo dan Kuchiki Rukia

Memiliki CIUMAN HEBAT di depan umum

Sepertinya ini akan menjadi tahun yang berat bagi mereka berdua. Bukan hanya satu kelas yang tahu akan hal ini, melainkan satu sekolah.

**Well ini adalah bagian akhirnya…**

**Sekali lagi Mey mengucapkan terimakasih buat readrs yang sudah meluangkan wkatu buat fic pertama Mey ini…**

**Gomen kalu banyak kesalah ataupu kekurangan yang readers temukan disini, karena yang pertama tidak selalu sempurna…**

**Mey harap readers juga mau meluangkan waktu untuk fic Mey yang ke-2 berjudul Prisoner of Love… ^^**

**Okay,**

**I need review for last chapter… **


End file.
